


Eternal smile

by EreriMakesMeSin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Angst, Anxiety, Badass, Blood, Bottom Levi, Buttstuff, Completed, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gang, Guns, Knives, Love, M/M, Murder, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Smut, Swords, Top Eren, Trauma, Violence, cute moments, first fic, gangleader!Levi, gangleader!eren, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 49,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriMakesMeSin/pseuds/EreriMakesMeSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the leader of a gang. His alias is Joker and the name suits him pretty well once you get to know him.</p><p>Levi is also the leader of a gang, the two are constantly in a fight but all of that changes once they meet face to face and need to work together to get rid of a third gang in town; the Titans.</p><p>Together they find a way to face their fears and grief over the dead. </p><p>Together they find out who they really are deep down and that love overcomes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just like back then.

**Author's Note:**

> -

**Eren p.o.v.**

Here we are again. Just like half a year ago but with very different reasons. A cold, gray glare looks right into my eyes and a slight shiver runs through my spine. The glare belongs to a slightly smaller, but way more intimidating man in front of me with a small group of his followers at his side. They all match his cold glare but they are way less scary. That’s because it’s hard to match the famous glare of their leader, Angel.

Angel and I have been rivals since I started my own gang. He has hated me since the very start but all I did was look up to him. That has changed a lot in the following 2 years though. His men killed some of mine, and mine killed some of his.

My grip on the gun in my pocket tightens as I sigh, a little bit annoyed that this really wasn’t going the way I intended it to go. “This isn’t going to work if you’re going to keep looking at me like that” A sly grin spreads over my face but Angel, or anyone else can’t see it because of the [mask](http://www.ebay.com/itm/TWISTY-THE-CLOWN-MOUTH-COSTUME-HALF-MASK-AMERICAN-HORROR-STORY-HALLOWEEN-SCARY-/282044516891) covering the lower side of my face.

“Looking right into your eyes just makes me realize how much I want to fucking kill you right now” with those words Angel rises the gun he held in his hand to point it at my face. Out of reflex my own followers, all standing behind me raise theirs and soon everyone in the room stands there, guns pointed at the person in front of them. Everyone, except me. I chuckle but it’s cut short by a comment from the cold gang leader in front of me. “If you ëven think of moving that fucking hand of yours, you’re a dead man” I raise my eyebrows playfully and drop the gun in my hand to the floor. Angel relaxes a bit but doesnt drop his, he just motions for his followers to put their guns away and they do so like the well trained dogs they are. I let out a low whistle and my men put theirs away too, leaving just Angel with his gun pointed at my face.

“C’mon now Angel, we’re all adults here, just put it away sweetie” I say, while winking at the man in front of me. He just shows me his teeth and growls lowly, before putting his gun away too. “All of us here just wants our town back, right?” I look around the room with an expecting glance and someone nods enthausiasticly. “See! She knows what I mean, whats your name buttercup?” Walking to stand in front of the woman I lean down a little to match her height. “Han-“ “Shut the fuck up” Angel interrupts. “Ah! C’mon shorty, don’t be so grumpy all the time! We all want the same here” The woman chimes in and for a moment i’m wondering what such a cheerful woman has to do in this cruel world. When I turn to look at Angel I can see a slight irritation on his features, propably from the nickname the woman gave him. “Don’t fucking give him your name shit-for-brains, you dont need this bastard stalking you” he says, actually sounding really intimidating. The woman flinches, but only slightly and I smirk behind my mask. God he’s scary.

I lick my lips, just letting my gaze fall over his features and silently thanking the huge gang intruding our town, which led to this meeting. Angel, though I’m sure that’s not his real name, is wearing all black. Tight black skinnyjeans, hugging his legs just right and I haven’t even gotten a good look at his backside. He is wearing these black combat boots, a black leather jacket and leather gloves to match. The [mask](https://www.google.nl/search?q=cool+half+gas+masks&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&imgil=oy_FItBx5TpSRM%253A%253BU9D39uD2o8jmGM%253Bhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.pinterest.com%25252Fpin%25252F14425661283371071%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&fir=oy_FItBx5TpSRM%253A%252CU9D39uD2o8jmGM%252C_&usg=__1TmCtIkhQ2C5LQtJ0THjqpL61II%3D&ved=0ahUKEwi4kO_A86DOAhXHvhQKHaaRBKAQyjcIKQ&ei=ZJyfV7jOG8f9UqajkoAK#imgrc=oy_FItBx5TpSRM%3A) on his face, makes him unreconizable for people on the streets, covers half of his face. It has some elements of a gas mask.

It’s not that I haven’t noticed how freakin’ hot he was before. It was just that every time we met we didn’t really have the time to undress eachother with our eyes due to the bullets flying around and the yelling next to us of the people on the streets. But now there are no bullets. Just us and a few more people in this quiet and abandoned building.

“Stop staring at me like that, freak” the man in front of me snares, looking quite uncomfortable underneath my gaze. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking to myself that you’re probably the hottest person I’ve ever seen” The smirk underneath my mask grows wider as a slight blush creeps over Angels features before he takes a step forward and I feel a sharp object pressing against my neck. “We’re not here to flirt Joker. And make sure i won’t ever see that look on your smug fucking face again or i will skin you alive” the hand gripping my colar pulls me down to the knive against my neck. His warm breath fans over my face. Fuck, his face is so, so close. His cold gray eyes stare right into my teal ones. “Yes, sir” My hand grabs his wrist firmly before pulling his arm down so the knive is no longer against my flesh. Man, I hate knives.

With the hand not gripping at Angels’ wrist I snap my fingers and open my hand just to have a thin file handed into it. I turn away from Angel, facing my followers. “Guys, how about we take of our masks off and show our temporary friends here what it means to be polite” I open the file in my hands while I hear some leather masks being tucked away. I look up to see the full faces of the people I have grown attached to the last couple of years. My gaze lands on my blonde right hand, and best friend. “Armin, please explain our plan to our guests” I motion for him to take my place in front of Angel and turn back to the raven haired man just to see that he and his men also took of their masks his hand ruffles through his own hair and I bite my bottom lip. Just when Armin wants to start talking Angel fixes his gaze on me.

“Take it off” he commands. “No” I simply state, grazing my fngertips over my mask. “Why?” “Personal reasons, now listen to my blonde friend here” Angel drops the subject, for now, and turns to Armin, who starts talking and doesn’t stop for a good 10 minutes. In that time I really got to take in Angels facial features since I already know everything about the plan to get rid of the Titans, the gang who intruded our home.

Angels jawline was sharp, his eyebrows thin and constantly turned down in a frown. His cheeks are slightly hollowed, I assume it’s because of the stress and not getting enough sleep, which would also explain the dark circles under his gray piercing eyes. If I look really close I can see two small tears tatooed in the corner of his left eye. As I said, he was scary, and I have every reason to find him scary. Before I became the leader of my own gang I heard rumours and even had an encounter with this ruthless bastard. He was famous for killing many other bad guys, rapers, partner-beaters, burglars and or course other murderers. I think his prime intention of all this was clearing the town he grew up in of all the bad people. But he himself became one in the proces. Now he’s also known for hurting innocent people. I have no idea why he does that, but still, he’s a great inspiration. While listening to Armin and looking at Angel I silently wonder what he thinks of me.

**Levi p.o.v.**

A burning gaze lingers on my body. He shouldn’t be looking at me like that, it’s terribly distracting. The petit blonde in front of me explains everything very well I assume, but I can’t really focus with these gorgeous teal eyes taking in all of my features. I cross my arms, feeling a tad self-concious and try to focus but failing terribly. After what feels like ages of trying to ignore the shameless stare I shift my eyes and look directly into the eyes belonging to my most hated enemy.

Jesus, he’s gorgeous.

When he winks I resist the urge to look away because I can feel a slight blush creeping over my cheeks. The cocky attitude shining in his eyes tells me that he’s smirking underneath that creepy but well thought of mask of his. The first time I saw him with that mask shivers ran down my spine.

The mask covers the lower side of his face, leaving his nose uncovered but his mouth securely hidden away. A wicked and haunting grin is painted on it, making him look dangerous even if the man were to be a whimpering mess underneath me.

I quickly shake that thought out of my head, storing it away for later, and take in the rest of his appearence. He is wearing a long, black trench coat which is hanging open revealing a dark green shirt clinging to his abdomnen and breast muscles. He wears black skinnyjeans and black sneakers to top it all off.

“I know it’s a lot but I’m sure we can make it work, together” the blonde man finishes, clapping his hands and smiling friendly. What the hell is he even doing in this world? I wonder. I glance at my right hand, Erwin and check to see if he approves since I haven’t really been listening. He nods at me, and I start to talk.

“We agree. I can’t wait to put some fucking titans down and claim this town as my own again.” I put my mask back on, feeling a little funerable and wonder why Joker hasn’t taken his off. “We’ll be taking our leave” I state, turning around just to be grabbed by my wrist. Out of reflex I pull a hidden knive out of my sleeve and press it against the neck of a smug looking Joker. “I suggest that we meet again, in private” he says, giving me a sly wink. I withdraw the knive and tugg my wrist loose. “Sure, but make sure that you take your mask off next time. I’m not talking with you untill I can see your whole disgusting face” And with that I turn around and take my leave, my men following right behind me.


	2. The Bridge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi start their talk, rain falls and button-ups get soaked.

**Levi p.o.v.**

“Yes, I understand… I’m sorry too… Bye” After I hang up the phone I sigh, rubbing my eyes. Night after night I get called by Erwin, telling me another member has died on the hands of the Titans. After every call I can’t seem to find a comfortable position to sleep in, so I don’t. This whole no-sleeping thing I got going on already has taken its toll on my body. I can’t seem to react as fast as I once could, most of my plans have holes in it due to my lack of concentration, plus the bags under my eyes don’t give me much of the ‘leader’-look I need to keep my follwers in check.

I’m so sick of getting these calls that I made an arrangement with one of my most hated enemies three nights ago. I had no choice. If my followers keep getting attacked and killed I won’t have much of a gang to lead and I’ll be forced to surrender. God may know what the Titans are going to do to me once they get their filthy hands on me.

My mind keeps running back to that night, how he looked at me and how I liked it. It still makes me sick that I can look at someone like _that_  who killed some of the closest people to me. Though I’m not entirely blaming him since I was the first to attack him and it all started going south from there.

I feel like those teal eyes have planted a tiny seed in my mind, and it grows by the day. The bigger it gets, the more I seem to think of him and the more I don’t seem to mind.

Erwin is worried about me. He told me so yesterday. He has been thinking about our meeting too but not in the way I was. He keeps thinking that it’s all a trap, but I told him we need to take this chance and try to stop the Titans at all costs. He looked pretty dissapointed but told me he got it anyway. Stupid Erwin trying to keep me away from Joker. I know he was just worried about how the way we looked at each other. I just couldn’t _not_  look at him. Not when he sparks my interest as much as he does.

While still in bed I can feel my blackberry buzzing against my wooden nightstand.

_The Bridge at 00.00, tomorrow night. - From unknown_

I nod to myself. I will see him again tomorrow tonight, and weird enough I’m really looking forward to see that brat’s face again.

 

**Eren p.o.v.**

Slowly I walk from my part of the town to the bridge. People are still walking on the streets so I chose to not wear my mask on my journey there. If I do walk among people with my mask on the poeple who know me will shit their pants, and those who don’t will too because of the weird and creepy vibe it gives off.

After all these years, 13 to be precise, I still dont like showing my mouth, especially my cheeks so I pull the zipper of my dark gray vest all the way up and cover my motuh with it. Now I look like an idiot, since the weather is really hot and I’m practically the only one in a vest this evening.

My phone buzzez, indicating the millionth tekst from Mikasa, telling me I need to be careful since she doesn’t trust Angel. I don’t either, not enough really. But I have to meet with him in private like this or else he won’t trust me either and we really need each other right now.

The wind starts to blow harder. I can feel my hair being tossed to the side and back, ruining my hair-do for the day. Not that it was anything different from my bed-hair but still.

The bridge is empty. Just two cars per 5 minutes drive by. This is a great place to meet Angel. Private, but still in public.

I unzip my vest and roll up my sleeves. While I grab my mask from the backpocket of my jeans I can hear some footsteps. Quickly I turn in the other direction than the footsteps and tie my mask around my face. Just in time.

“I told you I wanted to see your face” I spin around, looking at the dark figure in front of me. He’s standing near the edge of the Bridge. Looking over the railing. His hair is slightly out of place, the wind is probably the cause of that. The moonlight shines from above us, casting a eerie shadow over his face. He looks tired and worn out. Old.

“I never told you I would” I walk to his side, keeping my distance but taking in the same pose as him, leaning over the railing. “You know I trust you less because of that” He doesn’t look my way. “I know, but I can’t. Personal reasons, like I said.” He groans, rubbing his eye with one hand, his cheek with the other. “You already said that, shitface” He mumbles, not quite sounding intimidating. And I don’t know if he was going for that either.

“We need to kill the Titans, and soon. I already lost two of my men just tonight. I can’t afford to lose any more.” Angel says, looking at the rushing water below us. “I lost one last night. He wasn’t even with me. He was with his family, they found out who he was in his private life and killed him when he went out to get him and his wife some food.” I don’t exactly know why I tell him this. Maybe just to gain some trust since I’m not going to take off my mask for him soon. I only do that in front of my very close friends and people that accidentally walk into me changing clothes. Damn you Jean.

He looks into my eyes and says; “We really have to stop this.” I nod at him, still looking into his eyes. That is when I feel the first drop of rain hit my skin. And soon it’s raining really hard.

We both stand there, looking up at the sky. When I look back at Angel I swallow hard. The white button up he wore when he got here is now soaked and he isn’t wearing anything underneath since it was a warm summer night. The blouse is now clinging onto his body, leaving nothing to the imagination and honestly I can’t stop staring.

Angel apparently feel my gaze on him and looks back at me, frowing. That’s when he sees my slightly flushed face and looks down at his drenched shirt. I was just licking my lips when he draws my attention back to his face while speaking. “We have to get inside. I’m not done talking to you just yet, brat”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like last chapter I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a comment to keep me going :)
> 
> Thank you! ;D  
> xxx


	3. Feeling giddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren to the bar of an old firend of his. Alcohol starts to flow and names are exchanged.

**Eren p.o.v.**

“I know a place we can go” I look up at Angel. He looks me in the eyes and grabs one of my wrists, tugging with him. He starts to run and I almost trip a couple of times. He’s fast. Our hands are slippery from the rain and soon I feel my wrist slipping out of his grasp. Just when I think he’s going to let my wrist go he intertwines our fingers and grasps my hand firmly.

We keep running. Our feet carrying us quickly through the now abandoned streets. He seems to know where to go and I trust him enough to lead the way.

His hands are warm, and the feeling of his hand in mine sends a shiver down my spine. It also makes me feel all giddy inside, like some teenage boy. I also got this feeling when my high school crush and also the prettiest girl in school touched my hand once in the hallways. The feeling makes me want to run back home, jump in bed and write in my diary. Which I do not own by the way.

His pace slows down and he stops in front of a door.

He looks me dead in the eye and says firmly; “Don’t do anything stupid. These people don’t exactly like you.” I nod slightly. He turns to the door, letting go of my hand and pushes the door open.

Almost immediately I hear some friendly greeting meant for Angel. “There he is! I was hoping to see you strawberry shortcake!” I hear Angel huff slightly at the nickname and he walks inside. I look around. The bar seems old and it makes me think of an Irish pub. When I set a step inside everything goes silent and I can feel a dozen gazes on me. The loud click of a shotgun getting loaded can be heard in the dead silence and I quickly look up at the barman, my hand already on my back pocket where my gun is pocketed. I look right into the barrel of an old-school shotgun, one that could be owned by a veteran.

“Pixis, that’s not really necessary. He’s not going to hurt anyone” Angels cool voice can be heard and it calms me down a little, but not enough to completely let go of my gun. “Levi, you know I don’t want this shitface and his dirty fucking grin in my bar. This is holy ground for me, you know that” The deep and harsh voice is owned by the barman, who’s still glaring at me but all I can do is stare at the back of Angels head. Levi’s head. Somehow the name suits him. This name is just begging to be said out loud by me.

“Dot Pixis, put the fucking gun down now. He’s not going to do anything. If he does try something, I want to kill him with my own two fucking hands for making me trust him even the slightest” I look back at the barman and he seems to lower his gun. He puts it down on the counter, not completely putting it away but enough to make me let go of my gun. Levi sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose before taking place at one of the barstools at the bar. It’s still really quiet in the bar and several mean looks burn into my back when I walk to sit next to him.

Levi looks down at his soaked shirt and I follow his gaze. Jesus fucking Christ he’s well build. When he starts to unbutton his shirt I look back up at him. “You’re taking that off? Now?” I murmur, looking around at the people staring at us. “They don’t care” He says, shrugging off his shirt. When he slowly takes it off I lick my lips, the giddy feeling returns and I let my gaze fall over his now naked and slightly damp torso.

His broad shoulders are clad with firm muscles, moving under his skin when he folds his blouse neatly. His arms are big, but not too much and the prominent veins on his underarm make my mouth water. several tattoos clad his arm, but mostly his shoulders. his left shoulder and upper arm is painted with [roses](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/406590672589202030/). I can see some sort of [shoulder armour](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/367606388304534337/) tattooed on his right shoulder. He has no chest hair, but he does have a faint line of black hair going down from his navel to underneath his wet and clinging black jeans. I can see a thin line of his tight, dark green boxer briefs peeking out of the top of his jeans. My gaze goes back up again, over the faint lines of his six-pack, the V line leading back into his jeans and his firm breast muscles. A black streak on his back catches my attention and I realize he has these huge [black wings](http://deathlytoxicity.deviantart.com/art/Fallen-Angel-Wings-145942704) tattooed on his back. That's probably why he's called Angel.

A small and fragile looking necklace hangs from his neck, a tiny silver cross hanging from it.

When my eyes meet his again I can see him smirking back at me. My stare didn’t go as unnoticed as I hoped. I can feel my cheeks burn a bright red and I avert my gaze from him to the barman, who puts two scotch on the rocks in front of us. He turns back to cleaning the bar but not after I received a nasty glare from him.

I look back at Levi, who just read a small note before he quickly tugs it away in his jeans. “Here, take my vest. It’s still dry on the inside” I murmur, still quite embarrassed by getting caught staring. I take it off, the warm fabric leaving my skin and Levi takes it from me before putting it on with a small ‘thank you’. I smile at him, tell him not to worry about it and take a sip from my scotch.

While looking at my glass, seeming interested by the ice in it, I hear the zipper of my vest closing and look back at Levi. A small smile forms on my lips when I catch him smelling the soft fabric. His eyes are closed and a slight blush plays at his cheeks. When he flutters his eyes open I quickly look back at my glass. One of my huge smiles is caught behind my mask.

 

**Levi p.o.v.**

He smells like my mom’s cooking. Freshly cut grass. Flowers in the spring. A bath after a long day. A vanilla scented candle and cleaning products. All of my favourite things in one. This is my most favourite smell in the world from now on.

I smile slightly and inhale the scent of his vest again. He smells so good. Suddenly I want to know if this smell is just the cologne he’s wearing, or the smell of his bare skin. I want to nuzzle my nose into his neck, smelling his skin to compare it to the smell of the vest.

I look at him. He looks at his glass and that’s when I notice scotch has been put in front of us. I nod at Pixis, thanking him and he nods back, a weird look in his eyes. Slowly the conversations of the other people in the bar start again, leaving me and Joker a little more isolated to talk.

“Eren” I hear him say and I frown at the unfamiliar name. “What?” I lean forward over the bar, taking a sip from my drink. He looks up at me. “That’s my name, Eren” Eren. It makes so much sense. His name is just as perfect as his eyes. It really suits him.

When he looks at me I realize I haven’t said anything the past minute or so. “Why do you tell me this?” I ask frowning. “Because I already know yours, dumbass” He chuckles, smiling at me. At least I think he does since I can’t actually see his mouth but indicating from the wrinkling at the corner of his eyes he’s smiling brightly. “How?” “The barman called you Levi when we walked in” He points at Pixis and I rub my eyes. Of fucking course he did. “thanks for telling me, that’s really honest of you” I settle with that response and he nods in a friendly way.

=============

A long talk about the strategy, a few poor attempts at flirting from me, and many many drinks later Eren suggests that we dance. A lot of twenty- something year olds have entered the bar at some point this night, all dancing in front of this old jukebox with huge speakers.

“I don’t really dance, Eren” I slur at him, he chuckles and tells me he’s sure I can make it work, and that I can make my ass work too for sure. He grabs my hand and tuggs me towards the young people dancing.

At some point this night Eren excused himself to the bathroom and came back with a fabric kind of mask, hugging his jaw and cheekbones perfectly. He’s still insisting on the whole ‘personal problem’ thing he got going on, which I really don’t get. At this point tonight I just want to see his whole gorgeous face.

Eren stops walking somewhere in the middle of the small crowd so none of the visitors who know who we are can see us. He tugs me forward and I collide with his firm chest. His muscles slightly twitching under my fingertips. Somewhere this night I learned that I really _want_  him. I want his hands on me. I want his mouth on mine. His lips everywhere, burning my skin and bringing me white heated pleasure.

It freaks me out. I used to hate him. A lot. Maybe I still do, but I don’t know anymore. At least not when I have this much alcohol in my system.

His arm curls around my waist, keeping me close and pressed against him. His other hand holds my hip and he starts to move them for me to the beat. His own body swaying side to side pressed against mine. I start to feel the music in my bones. The mesmerizing man in front of me taking me away to a better place where all I can see and smell is him. Yes, my favourite smell in the world comes from his skin.

One or my arms curl around his neck, pulling his face down to mine slightly. My other hand holds his jaw as our bodies move as one. He can’t stop staring at me. His eyes flicker to my slightly parted lips once in a while, making me shudder. One of his legs stand in between mine so we can keep being so close to each other. He presses my crotch against his thigh with his hands firmly on my hips. A mischievous glint appears in his eyes when I gasp and keep rubbing myself against him. Still moving to the beat. His warm breath fans over my face. I can see the outline of his lips in the mask and put my thumb on his bottom one, feeling the plump flesh underneath the thin fabric. I want to kiss him so bad and I know he does too.

Just when I want to stand on my tiptoes and kiss him through the thin fabric I feel a finger pressing into my shoulder harshly. When I open my eyes, not knowing when I closed them, I look at Eren’s jaw. He’s already looking at the person demanding our attention. With an irritated growl I separate myself from Eren’s hot body and turn to a gawking blonde girl.

“what?” I snarl. Startling her. “er… well ehm, my friend and I were looking for some eh, fun. And we thought maybe you guys wanted to come home with us?” She bats her long lashes, wanting to look as tempting as possible but failing miserably in my eyes. “No” I state, crossing my eyes. She huffs, clearly irritated. “And why is that? We’re not attractive enough for a one night stand?” She takes a step closer to me and I slightly push her back to her place. “No. clearly I’m gay. You saw me grinding with this guy here” I nod at Eren, who just looks at me. The girl looks clearly embarrassed but turns to Eren anyway. “And I suppose you are too then” She mutters, scratching the back of her neck. “Actually, no, I’m not gay. I’m bi but also not interested in you girls. Sorry” He says, looking all tough and shit with crossed arms and a stern look in his eyes. “ah, well, okay… I’ll leave you guys to it then” “Please do” I respond, uncrossing my arms and turning back to Eren.

“Where were we hm?” I say, biting my bottom lip while my hand finds its way back to Erens jaw. “Actually, I-I don’t want to continue this right now. I’m sorry. But I don’t want us to be drunk when we do this. And I would really like to remember it” He intertwines our fingers over his jaw, pulling my hand away from him. I stand there, stunned, since he was the one rubbing me against his thigh, making me achingly hard. He presses a small kiss to my forehead. I can feel the warmth of his lips through the fabric of his mask and already miss it as soon as he pulls away. “Bye Levi, I’ll text you”

And with that he leaves the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could they get any gayer though? I dont think so... :P


	4. Why don't I hate you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixis informs Erwin of Levis behaviour at the bar and Eren reveals a long kept secret to Armin.

**Eren p.o.v.**

Yes I feel shitty for leaving him standing there. Yes I feel shitty for myself that I didn’t take the opportunity and just kissed him right then and there on that dance floor. What I don’t feel shitty for is not taking off my mask. If he were to see me without it he would run away, telling me that I’m weird and ugly just like those kids in high school.

My fingertips graze over the ugly and cursed scar on my cheeks. I haven’t slept since I left Levi standing there. I can’t do this. I’m supposed to hate him for being the cause of death of some of my followers. Then why do I feel this way about him?

I punch the punching bag in front of me a couple of times before I fall to the ground on my knees, my forehead leaning against the lifeless sack in front of me.

“Here you are” I hear Armin sigh loudly. “Go away” I mutter, slamming my fist lightly against the bag. “I won’t” He stops at my side, sliding down to sit next to me. I can feel him staring at me. “Stop looking” I murmur, covering my cheek with my hand. “Don't be like that around me. It’s just me, you know that. I have seen your scars many, many times. And you’ve never freaked me out, not once.” His small hand caresses my bare shoulder lovingly and I feel a little better.

He was there when I came home that day. That awful, forsaken day. My cheeks were covered in blood, same with my t-shirt. Tears were falling down and I cried. A lot. I remember being brought home by someone. He comforted me and knocked on my door just to be gone the second my dad opened it.

“Eren. You need to remember that he’s you enemy, now and for a long time to come” My heart starts to hurt a little when Armin says these words. “He doesn’t feel like an enemy anymore. Armin, if you ever meet him you’ll see” I look up at him and he smiles faintly. “You can’t fall for him Eren, I mean it” His smile drops and he looks really serious. _Too late for that Armin._ “I know. B-but my heart won’t listen I’m afraid” “Then your head must make the right decision for your heart. It’ll shatter. He’s probably just using you. Remember the last time that happened?” I turn my head away from him. Tears brimming in my eyes. That’s one hell of a nasty move Armin. Bringing that shit up when you know how much it pains me to even think about.

“Armin, there’s one thing I never told you about _that night._ ” I turn back to him, biting my bottom lip. He frowns, his small dark blonde eyebrows furrowing together. He does know what night I’m talking about though.

“There was someone _there_ when all” I trace my fingers over my scars fast. “ _this_ happened.” His frown disappears and he raises his eyebrows underneath his pony. “When the blade left my left cheek, damage already done, I heard a yell. The man who held me down let me go and I scrambled to a corner in the ally. One by one the 5 man around me were knocked down. This furious, trembling with adrenaline and anger man stood in the middle of the passed out men. He looked at me, grabbed a handkerchief and started dabbing my cheeks, trying to get rid of the blood. He kept telling me I’ll be okay, maybe not now but someday. I was shaking and he held me for a short period of time before he asked me where I lived. He brought me home and left as soon as dad opened the door.” Somewhere in the middle of my story I closed my eyes and leaned back against the punching bag. Tears spilling over my scarred cheeks. “Why do you tell me this now?” Armin whispers, sympathy coating his words.

“Because I just met that man again a couple of nights ago.”

**Levi p.o.v.**

A loud knock on the door pulls me out of my deep thoughts about last night.

“Come in” I say, combing my fingers through my hair to make it seem that I have slept last night. Erwin comes in, a worried look on his face. “Oh god, what’s wrong now?” I sigh, throwing my hands behind my neck, supporting my head. “We need to talk” He says, taking place on the couch next to me. “Now is not the time to confess your undying love for me Erwin” He chuckles, the joke immediately lifting some of the tension between us.

“Actually, talking about love is what I’m here for” oh no, here it comes. One of Erwin’s famous ‘Don’t do this, you’ll only hurt yourself’-speeches. I have heard Hange talking about it, Petra and Bertoldt too. I never thought he was going to give me one too since I almost never _love_ or fall in love. But maybe I could use it. I catch myself thinking about these hypnotising teal eyes way too much.

“I have seen how attractive he is Levi. But he’s not worth it. Not after what his men have done to Pixis. He’s missing five of his toes dammit” Erwin sighs and I remember the day Pixis called in sick. He said he’s been captured the night before and tortured. Five of his toes were missing, cut off, before they let him go since he wouldn’t let my name slip.

But last night he did. I start to think he did it on purpose. He felt betrayed by me, bringing the man who watched while Pixis screamed out in pain, his bones cracking. Now I feel kind of bad. But not too bad.

“Pixis also called last night after you left his bar. He told me you two were, and I quote ‘acting incredibly gay. I could practically see the rainbows flow out of their mouths when they looked at each other and I’m not even going to talk about when the grinding started’” I blush and fail to cover it up with my teacup. Erwin starts to laugh one of his warm and comforting laughs, making me feel more at ease. “Don’t blame me Erwin. I had had a lot of scotch and fuck he’s tempting” I put my cup down and lean back on the couch. “Yes, I have noticed. The powerful Angel has been tempted by the Devil” Erwin’s face suddenly turns serious. “But I mean it Levi. Don’t do it again. It’s not good for you or us. The people will be mad and leave, you’ll just have me and Hange then. We’ll never leave you, but please be careful” Me pats my knee affectionately and stands up to leave my room.

“Erwin?” He turns around, a gentle smile at his lips. “I think I needed to hear that. I promise I won’t be acting ‘incredibly gay’ anymore with him” He chuckles and I respond with a small smile, one I rarely let anyone see.

Erwin leaves and I’m left alone again. My mind still full of those eyes. _His_ eyes. This is going to be one of the hardest things I’ll ever have to do.


	5. Let us take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something terrible happens and Levi is forced to leave his home.

**Levi p.o.v.**

_I run. Faster, faster until my legs start to tremble. I’m on the edge of giving in to the demons running behind me. We jump over a big fence, the three of us. Isabel barely made it. Her leg is wounded but she’s strong. She keeps going. Farlan is holding her hand, pulling her behind him almost failing to keep up with my pace. The people behind us start to yell now, something about me. They’re mad._

_“I will take that girl right here and now in front of you disgusting boys. I mean it!” The biggest man, their leader, yells. Isabel lets out a pained and fearful whimper. She falls down just when we reach a dead end in the maze of alleys of our deadbeat town. Farlan pulls her on his lap, both sitting on the ground. Pleading eyes look at me._

_“Please Levi. I don’t want to live like this, not anymore. Please do it now, you promised us” tears stream down his eyes, over his cheeks and fall down on Isabels filthy t-shirt. “My leg, it’s almost completely off… L-Levi please do it now. I don’t want to…” I gulp, reach for the gun in my backpocket and stare at them. “O-okay. Like I promised, don’t be mad” I hold back my tears and raise my gun against Farlans head. “N-no, Isabel first I don’t want her to see me” tears are slipping over my cheeks now. I point the gun at her. “I love you guys, so much.” She whispers, her hand on Farlans cheek. “I love you Isabel” I whimper, pulling the trigger. “Levi, be strong, please” Those were Farlans last words before I shot him too._

The sound of the trigger being pulled in my dream jerks me awake. My body is covered in sweat, my hair clamping against my forehead and I’m panting. My fingers raise almost immediately to the two small tears tattooed under the corner of my right eye.

Slowly my door creaks open, the dark brown bedhead of Hange peeking around the corner. “Levi, you’ve been screaming again” she whispers, sadness in her eyes. From her slightly startled expression I can just guess what kind of a mess I must look like right now. “have I?” I whisper back. She nods and opens the door completely before walking in, closing the door again. She raises my covers and I make place for her in my not-so-big bed.

We lay shoulder to shoulder, both staring at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry for waking you up four-eyes” I whisper, she chuckles at the nickname. This time her nickname doesn’t roll off my tongue as irritated as normal, but more affectionate. “thanks for checking up on me” She looks at me her big brown eyes staring at the tattoo. “You were dreaming about that night again buttercup?” I smile and nod. She sighs, rolls onto her side and wraps her arms around my waist, instantly warming me up. I wrap my arms around her too and soon I drift off into a deep sleep with one of my dearest friends holding me.

==========================================================

“Levi, levi wake up goddammit!” Hange’s hands poke at my sides, hard. I groan, but immediately sitting up when my door slams open, Erwin emerging from the opening. “Levi, get dressed, we have to leave. _Now_ ” He looks serious. I push the blankets off of me and stand up. Quickly I put on my clothes, throwing one of my pants and shirt to Hange too, who’s still wearing her pyjamas. She murmurs a thanks before rushing to Erwin. “What happened Erwin? Shy the hurry?” I rush to stand next to the two talking.

“They found us. We have to leave, we’re no longer safe here. Levi” he turns to me and grabs me by my shoulders. “Grab just three things you must have with you. We don’t have much time” I nod already sure of one thing I’m taking with me. The only thing I have left of Farlan and Isabel, our picture together.

I rush to my nightstand, grabbing the frame and stuffing it in my bag. I also grab my gun, putting it in my holster I wrapped around my hip and I grab my two katana’s from the wall. I haven’t used those in a long time but I’m sure as hell going to take them with me. I slip them in their holder I put on my back. I just hope they’re still sharp.

“Move Levi! Now! We have to protect you, Hannes and Petra are at the door, keeping them away from you but it seems like they’re going to lose.” Erwin yells, yanking me by my arm and pushing me to the door. Hange following right behind me.

We run, and I feel like _that_ time again. Running away from the demons, or titans in this case. I don’t want to run, I want to fight but I know I won’t make it without Eren’s help.

“You have to call Joker, he’ll help us. He must, he needs us as much as we need him” Hange yells from behind me, her quick footsteps keeping up with us perfectly.

Just when I want to grab my phone I hear some kind of machine gun. Oh fuck. A wicked laugh can be heard and a smile plays at my lips. He’s already here. Eren’s already here.

 

**Eren p.o.v.**

Mikasa called me just in time. One of her girls saw the Titans. They were trying to get into some house with a whole lot of force. Mikasa sounded worried about her girls being too close to them but I was just worried about why they were there. Then Armin ran in, telling me he found out Levi’s location with Jean just like I asked. It was the same house. I rushed to call every good soldier I could find and we all went there.

Marco, the sick fuck, brought one of his dad’s machine guns. He told me he has always wanted to use one and I let him when we stopped at the house. Ten or so titans were trying to push through the door. I nodded at Marco, who started firing at them while laughing manically. I laughed too and nudged Jean, Marco’s boyfriend. He looked at Marco with this wicked grin, like he was going to devour him once they got back home, and he probably will.

The titans fell to the floor, just the ten inside the house left to wipe out.

That’s when gunshots were heard from inside. From afar I could see some wild brown hair and blond neatly combed hair nearing closer. I told Marco to stop firing and he did with a pout. I recognised the woman and man from Levi’s gang.

The woman’s gun ran out of bullets and she was pushed aside by a small raven-haired man, two swords in his hands. He launched forward, slashing the last remaining Titans full in his chest, making blood splatter everywhere, on his face too.

He looks furious, just like that night 15 years ago. He’s panting and I run towards them. My arms are itching to pull Levi’s smaller frame into my chest, feeling his warmth, but I don’t.

“We thought you could use some help….” My sentence is cut short when Levi turns to his right and starts to run. He runs against a wall, dodging some bullets aimed at him from one last Titan. He makes half a flip, lands on his feet behind the Titan, who is choking on his own blood. The titan drops dead, flat on his face. Levi cut his chest open at the speed of light.

Levi turns around, wipes the blood off his katana using the dead man’s shirt and walks back at us.

He looks ruined. Blood everywhere on his clothes but I’m sure none of his own can be found on it. He walks right past me, to a woman lying in a weird position against the wall of the house. Her neck is bend in a weird way, her body limp against the wall, eyes still open.

I can see pain in Levi’s expression indicating he knew her well. He closes her eyes and I’m not sure if I can see a tear slipping from his eyes.

The brown haired woman beats me to him, pulling him into a bear hug from behind. “Let’s go Levi”  she whispers, pulling him away from the dead blonde.

“You can come with us, let us take care of you guys… we have enough room for the survivors”  I say. The blonde man walks towards me, a puzzled expression on his face. “So you can kill the rest of us? I don’t think so” he crosses his arms and I smirk behind my mask. “No, Erwin. I trust him, let’s go. I’m tired” Levi’s cold voice can be heard and he’s already walking towards my range rover.

“At least make those two stop then” The blonde man groans and I look in the direction he’s pointing.

Marco sits on Jeans lap in the trunk of my car. Their lips melded together. ”Ah come on guys! Gross! Do that at home please” I smack Jean on the back of his head and he smirks at Marco. “Oh, we will” I can hear the melodic laugh of the brown haired woman and can’t help but smile behind my mask. Stupid Jean and his Italian mafia boyfriend.


	6. This is why I don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to Eren's room to say thank you. Things escalate and two blonde moms walk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i just want to warn you. the link to a picture of Eren's scar may be horrible for someone to look at.
> 
> also I did notice that the picture of Eren's pelvic tattoo is on a female but let's face it. it's pretty fucking hot on all genders.
> 
> I apologise if i can't update frequently anymore for the next two weeks but that's because i'm on vacation in Italy and wi-fi costs money, the fuckers, anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think of the story so far in the comments. xx

**Eren p.o.v.**

Levi told me not all of his men were with him last night. Many survived but he has nowhere to go. The only place was at the bar we went to two nights ago but he didn’t want to go there since he has the feeling he pissed the barman off by bringing me there.

When we get to the street where I bought three houses for the men in my gang who don’t have a home we get out of the car. Levi follows me inside my own home, which I share with Armin, Mikasa and Annie. Mikasa and Armin stand in the door, when they see us Mikasa runs outside and literally jumps me, wrapping her legs and arms around me. “You survived, thank goodness” she breathes, sniffling softly. “Is that your girlfriend or something?” Levi snarls, do I hear some jealousy? “No, she’s mine” Annie pulls Mikasa off of me and drapes her arm around her shoulders protectively. “What the hell are they doing here Eren!?” A mad Armin walks towards me, showing me back slightly. “Their home was destroyed, we’re allies and we have to help them Armin” He huffs and turns away. “whatever” he walks back inside and I feel someone tugging at my sleeve.

“I’m freezing, do you have some proper clothes for me?” The brown haired woman looks up at me, she too is covered in blood. “Mikasa, Annie, help this woman in some clean clothes,” I turn to Levi and the blonde man, just the three of them survived at their house “I’ll show you inside”

They follow me and I show them around. The blonde man agreed to sleeping on the couch. The brown haired woman who later told me to call her Hange sleeps on a stretcher in Mikasa and Annie’s room. They said they don’t mind. I asked Levi if he wanted to sleep in my room on the couch but the blonde man, Erwin, said he wasn’t going to let that happen and tugged Levi with him to the couch. He seems to think that it’s big enough for them both, oh well. Whatever.

 ======================================

**Levi p.o.v.**

Five minutes. For five minutes I’ve been standing here in front of what he told me was his door. I scrape all the courage I have together and knock. “come in”

I open the door, the sight of Eren’s gracious back greeting me while he does sit-ups. His mask placed on his desk. “What is it Armin?” He chuckles. “I’m sorry, I don’t know who that is” I tell him. Eren stops mid sit-up and freezes. “L-Levi?” I nod, bur then remember he can’t see my face and tell him that it’s indeed me. “I just want to thank you, for taking us in. it’s a kind thing of you to do” I push the door closed and stand there, waiting for his reaction. “It’s no problem Levi” He leans on his hands, his back still towards me. “Eren? What’s wrong” I set a step in his direction but he tells me to stop there and that I shouldn’t come any closer.

“Can you hand me my mask, please?” His voice trembles and I look at the thing on his desk. “yeah sure…” I turn to grab it for him but change my mind. “Actually, no. I want to see your face Eren. Come get it yourself” I grab the mask, hold it tight against my chest and wait.

Slowly he stands up, back still to me. He slides his hand over his mouth, covering it from me. He turns around and walks towards me. Fear in his eyes. When he reaches out to grab the mask I hide it behind me, out of his reach. “Levi, _please_ ”

I walk towards him, our bodies nearly touching. My hand reaches up to his, slowly pulling it away. He resists. “I just want to see you” I whisper. He closes his eyes. “You’ll think I’m disgusting” He murmurs. “ _Never,_ I could never find you disgusting Eren” At that he opens his eyes and lets me remove his hand from his face. My fingertips slowly graze over the [scars](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a244/sithlord23/Random08/1-2.jpg) on his cheeks.

They reach from the corners of his mouth to the middle of his cheek. Creating an eternal smile on his still gorgeous face.

“See? You think I’m ugly now, don’t you?” He shoves my hand away and I shake my head. “No, Eren, I don’t. You’re still beautiful, gorgeous even” _So much for keeping away from him._

Tears are brimming in his eyes.

“That night, when this happened to me. Do you know who saved me? Do you know who pushed those men away before they raped me like they said they would?” He grasps my hands tightly, holding them in his. “ _You_ did Levi. I was so young back then but I remember. It was you. _You_ knocked them out. _You_ comforted me. _You_ brought me home and _you_ left me after that. But finally I found you again.”

I remember. I haven’t thought about that boy in a long time.

I was going after some thief back then, he stole some apples from Isabel who tried to sell them for the much needed money. We turned a corner and when I saw this group of men assaulting this tiny boy, I stopped running. Knocked them down, adrenaline running through my veins and saved that boy from further injury and trauma. That was the first time I saw something _that_ horrible. I was just 17, the boy maybe 8. I held him, his blood warm against my chest, his tears wetting my neck. I shushed him and took him to his home. When we got there I left, not knowing how to face his family.

“I haven’t thought about you for a long time, brat” he smiles at me, tears still brimming in his eyes. “I fucking told you you’d be fine, look at you” I wipe my own tears away and shove him playfully.

Maybe this is why I can’t hate him now. I’m not supposed to. I’m supposed to protect him, again, just like then. From everything that might hurt him.

“Fuck, I’ve looked for you everywhere. I’ve always wanted to thank you for what you did. When I found you, three years ago. Well… I found Angel, and I wasn’t  sure it was the man from that night, but it was, it _is_ ” He says, a relieved smile playing at his lips. _His lips._ So soft looking, so pink and plump.

I’m not going to stop myself anymore. We stare at each other. My hands go to his scars again. Tracing the badly healed flesh as I look into his eyes. His hands place themselves on my hips, pulling me a little closer. My hands move to his neck and I pull him down, our lips crashing together.

There it is again. That smell engulfing me, taking me in and I comply. I want him to take me in, all the way. His taste too, I’m not sure if I have ever tasted something so good. Our lips move as one. One of his hands grip my jaw, his thumb on my chin, pulling it open so he can slide his tongue into my mouth. I moan softly at the tongue to tongue contact and he groans, gripping me tighter so I’m flush against his body.

His hands roam my backside, gripping the soft flesh of my bottom, making me gasp at the harsh but welcome contact. He motions for me to jump and I do, wrapping my legs around his waist. I’m slightly taller than him now and look down, breaking the kiss. “Erwin’s going to be furious with me” I whisper, remembering the deal I have with my friend. “Armin’s going to kill me, but I don’t care” he closes the gap between us again and slips his tongue into my mouth immediately.

He starts to walk and before I know it I’m laying down onto his bed, my legs still resting at his hips but his lips no longer on mine. He pulls his black tanktop over his head, flinging it somewhere in the corner of his room.

He’s breathing hard, looking down at me and I blush. My hands fly to his torso, feeling the soft flesh and tracing my fingers over the lines of his muscles. I tug at the necklace around his neck, a key dangling from it, and pull him down to kiss me again. My hands roam his back. Again his mouth leaves mine, just to attack my neck this time. My head lulls to the side and I moan wantonly, sounding like is own personal whore. That thought sends a shiver down my spine and heat pools at my lower region.

When I let my hands roam his body so freely I noticed his tattoos. He has a [sleeve](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/sleeve-lion-tattoo-ideas-for-men.jpg) on his right arm, a powerful lion roaring at me. An [angel](http://www.tattoobite.com/beautiful-angel-girl-tattoo-for-shoulder/) is painted on his left shoulder.

He pulls back and tugs on the hem of my shirt, I practically rip it off of my body, Erwin packed some of his shirts so I put on one of Erwin’s since mine was covered in blood. He lets his eyes roam my body shamelessly and I tug at his jeans, slightly tugging it down. The top of another tattoo peeks out and he smirks when I gasp. “T-take it off, please” I whimper, wanting to see the tattoo really bad. He unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down more, so I can see the artwork on his [pelvis](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/324259241902088201/). When I see the tattoo I moan. “S-So hot, Eren” I lift my hips off the mattress, trying to find some friction but he pushes it down with his hand on my hip. He leans over me again. “Such a whore for me, aren’t you _Levi_ ” he whispers, his hot breath fanning over my cheek. “Y-yes Eren, Such a wh-whore, just for you” he groans and latches his lips on my neck again.

His hips snap forward, rubbing himself against my own achingly hard erection. While he sets a steady pace I cup his face with my hands and kiss his cheeks, right where his scars are. “L-Levi” he whispers, snapping his hips forward extra roughly. I moan and my head falls back.

His mouth latches around my right nipple and he sucks. My hands grip on his dark brown locks and I tug, making him groan. He gives my left perked bud the same attention and trails kisses down my stomach. Liking sometimes, making me moan a little bit louder. “Please Eren” I breathe, he looks up from between my legs, his hand and mouth dangerously close to my clothed erection. “Please what Levi?” I can hear the smugness in his voice and whimper. “Please suck me” He groans, latches his lips to my pelvis and sucks harshly, surely leaving a dark purple mark. His fingers curl around the waistband of my jeans and boxer briefs. He is about to tug them down when the door slams open.

“EREN JAEGER! I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!”

A very furious tiny blonde male walks into the room and Eren’s lips leave my body. I whimper slightly at the loss and hide my face in my hands. “Armin Jesus Christ, can’t you see I’m busy over here?” He groans, his body pressure leaving me as he stands up. “We need to talk Levi, for god’s sake” Erwin’s deep voice can be heard and I peek through my fingers at him. “But I don’t want to” I whisper, only I can hear.


	7. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren talk with their moms and Eren introduces everyone to their guests

Levi p.o.v.

The only nice thing happening in this room right now is that I’m seated next to the man who just wanted to fuck me. My arms are crossed over my chest, my shirt back on and an irritated scowl rests on my face as well as a small pout.

The two blondes who just caught us tearing each other’s clothes off are standing in the same position in front of Eren and me who sit on the couch. Their arms are crossed, a mad look on their face. The smaller ones blue eyes are fixated on Eren. The taller ones blue eyes on me.

“Levi, you fucking promised and look what we found when we came in here.” Erwin’s harsh voice makes me flinch slightly an I huff, refusing to answer like a small child. “You two need to have some self-control. You used to hate each other, what the fuck? Both of you!” Erwin points at us like he’s my mom, Eren and I both ‘tch’ at the same time, refusing to meet our moms gazes.

“Just leave us alone, okay? And you, I don’t have to listen to you, I don’t even know your last name!” Eren nearly shouts at Erwin, he moves to stand up and walk out of the door but the small blonde pushes him back down on his sofa. “Eren, you’re going to listen to me. Or do I need to get Mikasa?” Eren’s expression immediately changes into one made of shock and he shakes his head pleadingly. “Please leave her out of this, she’ll kill me! She hates him!” Eren points at me and I look back at him. “Oi brat!” I glare at him and he smiles apologetic. “I’m sorry, but she does…” he smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck. “Just be happy I don’t and wipe that cute but terrifying scowl off of your face” He reaches towards me, his fingers almost touching my cheek but his hand get slapped away.

“EREN!” Armin slaps him right in his face and Eren gasps. “What the fuck Armin! That one hurt!” he rubs his now red cheek and glares at Armin. Before I can help it a small snicker can be heard from my direction making Erwin even more mad at me.

“Levi… you promised me you wouldn’t. now look what happened. I told you before, people will be mad, they’ll leave and me, you and Hange will be left alone.”

“It’s not that we won’t be able to survive with the three of us. We used to come along pretty well, back when you wanted to stick your dick inside me” I glare at Erwin playfully and he seems to be taken aback by what I said. “Wait, what?” Eren looks between me and my old friend/lover, seeming really confused. “yeah Eren, Erwin wanted to fuck me too, just like you” I smirk devilishly at Erwin and he looks genuinely surprised. “LEVI! Don’t change the fucking subject! And by the way you enjoyed it when I did ‘stick my dick in you’ tch” now he looks like a small child. Arms folded and refusing to meet my gaze. Mission accomplished.

Armin just looks really confused, his mouth agape and his eyes big and staring from me to Erwin and back. “Why is everyone here gay?” I hear him whisper, Eren hears too and starts to laugh. After 10 seconds trying not to Erwin joins them, first chuckling and then smiling widely too.

A small knock on the door catches our attention. A small blonde girl with big blue eyes, the exact female copy of Armin, stands in the door. “Eren, everyone’s here” she blushes shyly and then leaves as soon as she received a small nod from a still smiling Eren.

 

“What is happening brat?” I whisper, walking behind him, the firm grip of Erwin on my arm is holding me back. Armin leads the way to the living room. A lot of people are gathered there. And it makes me nervous. “we’re going to introduce everyone” he says, putting his mask back on.

“I get why he’s called joker now, those are some nasty scars” Erwin whispers in my ear, being careful Eren doesn’t hear him, he might get upset. I just nod and sigh, the grip on my arm loosening when we reach the living room. I am still the big boss after all. Doesn’t matter how much he might scowl me, I am still his leader.

Once Eren walks into the room everyone stands up from where they sat to form three lines.

“Okay so everyone. We’ll be taking care of Angel and his two friends from now on. They were attacked by the Titans and his home was destroyed, as you may already know. Now let’s introduce ourselves, first and last names” Eren leaves my side to stand next to the boy with two toned hair. “Eren Jeager, leader” He says officially like we didn’t just wanted to rip each other’s clothes off.

“Jean Kirstein, gun supplier”

“Marco Bott, also gun supplier and huge machine gun fanatic” the tall black haired man covered in freckles smirks at me and I recognize him as the maniac behind the machine gun. He practically saved us last night.

“Mikasa Ackerman, in charge of the prostitute department.” She refuses to meet my eyes and sounds really bored. A bright red scarf is wrapped around her neck.

  
 “Annie Leonhart, material arts trainer” the blonde with icy eyes says after glancing fondly at Mikasa.

“Armin Arlert, strategic mastermind” A slight smirks plays at the small blondes lips and he bows slightly.

“Sasha Blouse, cook and swords master” Damn, she reminds me of Hange, just a little bit smaller and more innocent, but maybe that’s because I don’t really know her.

A few more people introduce themselves and after 3 minutes Eren looks at me expectantly. It takes a couple of seconds before I introduce myself too.

“Levi Ackerman, leader” I cross my arms and put on my usual glare, giving them my ‘leader look’. Hange chuckles at me from beside me before her voice fills the room.

“Hange Zoë, leader of our drugs cartel, science fanatic, best friend and great lover” she wiggles her eyebrows at the last bit and starts to laugh, clutching her stomach. Yes everyone, meet Hange, my best friend.

“Erwin Smith, strategic mastermind like Armin likes to call us” He smirks at the small blonde and I don’t know if I saw that right but did he just wink at him? I hope to god for him he didn’t because I will give him hell. He can flirt, but I can’t? tch, bastard.

 ------------------------------

 

This couch is way too small. Erwin insisted I sleep with him on the couch. I would rather share a bed with Eren right now but Erwin would drag me out of there at the speed of sound. So here I am, two strong arms wrapped around my waist like some sort of cell. Warm breath fanning over my neck. Light snores filling my ears.

If you were to ask me 5 years ago if I wanted to share a couch with Erwin I would’ve giggled and said yes. Those days a lot of this shit was less complicated. Erwin loved me back, Hange didn’t have to stick by my side the whole time since she still had a house and boyfriend to come home to, I wasn’t exactly forced to deal drugs and kill bad people but I just chose to. It was easy for me.

Then Joker came to town, and he started dealing too, our prices were higher than his and I was forced to steal to come around. Just like the good old days back when I was 17 years old and Isabel and Farlan were still alive.

This went on and on, and I was getting desperate. I didn’t plan on ordering my people to kill Joker’s men, but I did. His men started falling dead, and soon some of mine followed. It was too late to crawl back and I was too proud to surrender.

Erwin broke up with me around that time too. He said he didn’t want to be with someone who could just order for innocent people to be killed. It didn’t matter to him that he still loved me. He left for a while but came back after 4 months. Said he wanted back in the game, and I let him stand by my side ever since.

Hange’s house and last boyfriend were burned to the ground on a night that I wanted her to finish some kind of new drug she was working on. She always says she was grateful that I send her out of her house that night. But something tells me that she would’ve rather been home and burned to ashes with the love of her life, as she still calls him.

Great, now with all this in my head I certainly can’t sleep. Erwin’s snores are getting louder too.

The door in the corner of the living room opens, the bewildered bed-head of a certain brat poking around the corner to see if I was asleep. I wasn’t as you may know.

“pssst, Levi” he whispers, opening the door further and walking inside. When he sees that my eyes are open and looking back at him he smiles, but then frowns at the arms wrapped around me. “What is it Eren?” I whisper back while attempting to free myself from Erwin again. Little by little I get myself free. “I couldn’t sleep, been thinking about a certain someone who was half naked in my bed” He smirks and I notice he isn’t wearing his mask. “Well, I can’t sleep because the arms wrapped around me don’t belong to a certain someone with incredibly beautiful eyes” I smirk right back at him and even though it’s dark I still notice him blushing.

“Let’s get you out of those arms then shall we?”

 


	8. Fucking finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically 4 pages full of smut. Enjoy.

**Levi p.o.v.**

The door of Eren’s room is barely closed but I’m already pressed against it. My wrists are pinned above my head, Eren’s lips just inches from mine. His breath is already ragged, indicating he’s been thinking about me for a while now. “I’ve been touching myself at the thought of you. But I’m sure  nothing compares to the real thing” a whimper frees itself from my mouth at that thought and he smirks, one of his hands coming down to place themselves on my hip, pushing me flush against the door with a thud.

“You’re totally, freakishly cute when you’re mad by the way” he whispers against my lips, I don’t even have the time to blush before he presses his soft lips against mine. Somehow I manage to press my thigh in between his legs and press against his already half-hard, clothed (much to my disappointment) cock. He groans and pulls my leg back with his hand on my hip before he pushes his body fully against mine, deepening our kiss in the process.

Desperate moans and pleas fall from my lips against his when he continues to grind himself against me. The immobility to move my hands just adding to my pleasure as I’m forced to give in and be completely submissive to him.

When he releases my wrists my hand rush to his cheeks, my hands always finding his scars when we kiss. My fingers trace the lines of where he was cut and he seems to hesitate for a moment in his kiss. “L-Levi” he pulls back and a full blush covers his cheeks. “stop that, stop touching my scars like they’re the most precious thing” he presses his forehead against mine, our lust forgotten for a minute or two. “But they are” I whisper, his eyes flying open to meet mine. “They made you who you are today. And I first met you that night, it’s not pleasant to think about I know that. But maybe if it weren’t for these” I caress his cheeks again and smile at him “maybe we wouldn’t be here right now, and god knows how awful that would be” he smiles back at me and leans in for another kiss. This one is different somehow and it makes my insides flutter with something only he ever seemed to open up in me. Not Erwin, not that other guy I was hopelessly in love with at seventeen years old, him, Eren.

“I really” _kiss_  “really like” _kiss_  “you” _kiss_ “Levi…. Not just like this” he pulls me into him, our crotches rubbing together, making me gasp and him groan. “but also like this” he puts his big hands on my cheeks and brushes his lips against mine affectionately, making that feeling appear in my stomach again. Somehow, I knew what he was talking about. And I couldn’t have said it better. “Me too” I breathe pulling his lips firmer against mine with my hands in his unruly hair.

His hands leave my hips to roam my body. Feeling my chest, stomach and arms, leaving me breathless. His hands come down to cup my bottom and I gasp into his mouth, he once again deepening the kiss and gently pushing his tongue into my mouth. His hands kneed my flesh and I start to whimper and plead again. God how embarrassing. Eren doesn’t seem to think so though as his hands only start to move rougher and his tongue demands dominance in my mouth. I can just whimper and moan and give him exactly what he wants.

He lifts me of the floor with ease, his arms wrapped around my waist and my face now several inches above him. He looks up at me with lust blown eyes, red and puffed lips from the kissing and a gorgeous smile. I put my hands on his face to cover him up, the hotness almost too much for me to handle. He just chuckles, kisses the palms of my hands, making me blush even harder, and puts me down gently on his soft bed.

I move my legs so he can sit in between them and prop myself up on my elbows to watch him in his full glory as he takes off his shirt, moving agonizingly slow. His pelvis tattoo shows up above his low hung sweatpants. I bite my bottom lip and give in to temptation, grabbing his hips firmly and pressing my lips against the ink, licking and nipping at his flesh until his hands settle in my hair and he groans. His hands push me further down and I look up at him through my eyelashes, barely grazing my lips over his clothed cock. “F-Fuck Levi, please”

He looks even better from down here. His muscles twitching with need, his mouth agape and panting, his gorgeous eyes looking down at me as I undo the strings attached to his sweatpants. “Please what? Eren” I bite my lip when he gasps at my tone, my voice says it all. I’m willing to do anything to him.

“Suck me baby, please, I can just imagine how good those lips must feel wrapped around my cock” he smirks slightly when I whimper at his words, tugging enthusiastically at his sweatpants. He chuckles and moves to get off the bed, pushing his pants down and stepping out of them.

Of course he isn’t wearing any underwear. The little shit was planning this.

My mouth starts to water at the sight of him, I move to sit closer to him and then I notice the piercing he has. That shit must’ve hurt, but God was it beautiful and freaking hot.

Eren’s standing on the edge of the bed, I am sitting on my knees looking at his fully erect cock in all its glory. “You going to look at me like that for a long time, or are you actually going to touch me?” He smiles sheepishly and then I realise that I’ve been staring. “S-sorry” I whisper and he chuckles at my apology. “You’re going to suck my dick in a minute, there’s nothing to be sorry about babe” He smirks as I blush, he leans forward, pressing a kiss to my lips and just then I wrap my (slightly too small) hands around his shaft. He gasps into my mouth and I smile back at him, moving my hand lazily.

I push Eren back up with my hand on his shoulder after a minute of gasps and kisses. He complies and holds my cheeks in his hands as I lean forward, his hot flesh so close and yet too far away to Eren. I start pressing kisses to his tattoo again, sucking a good and bruising hickey above it before nipping at his hipbones too. Eren starts to plea again, dirty words falling from his mouth as his hips keep snapping forward, desperate to get some more friction out of my loosely wrapped hand.

My hand travels from his hips to his stomach, enjoying the twitching it does when I inch closer to his now dripping with pre-come cock. I kiss the side, a sigh falling from Eren’s lips at the soft touch. I kiss up his shaft and look up at him when I wrap my lips around the tip of his dick. The salty taste invading my mouth as I moan at the taste, not entirely terrible, I’ve had worse.

The grasp on my chin tightens as I move him deeper inside my throat, swallowing here and there, sometimes pulling back a little just to treat him like he’s the most delicious lollipop I’ve ever had, and in a way he is, just look at him!

After maybe two minutes of sucking sounds filling the room his moans and groans join in too, Erens slowly losing control and God can only imagine what he’ll do to me then. Scratch that, Satan can only imagine since I’m entirely sure Eren’s going to do really bad things to me. I shudder at that thought and moan loudly around his shaft. That must’ve done it.

Eren’s grip in my hair and jaw tightens, an animalistic growl and wild eyes peering at me. I moan again. Slowly he starts to move his hips, taking full control of my mouth and thrusting into my wet cavern mercilessly. The moans falling from my lips are obscene as I get used like this, by him.

Tears form in my eyes when the tip of his cock brushes the back of my throat, another growl coming from above me. My hand leaves his stomach and finds itself rubbing my clothed and fully hard cock.

“Look at you Levi, touching yourself and letting me abuse you like this. S-such a whore” he stutters when I swallow around him. I moan again at ‘whore’ for some fucked up reason that only makes my hand wrapped around myself move faster. Pleasure moans falling from my lips and onto Eren’s pulsing cock.

“S-Stop baby, I’m g-gonna come, want to c-come inside you Levi” I moan again at those words but release him from my mouth. My jaw really hurts from stretching so far for Erens pretty impressive dick. “Let’s get this off shall we?” Eren raises my shirt above my head and throws it away. “Your jaw must hurt, so so sorry baby” Eren presses kisses to my jaw and pushes me back onto the bed, hovering between my legs again. “these really need to go too” he curls his fingers around my, well, borrowed from Erwin and way too big sweatpants. Eren seems to notice how big they are too and his expression changes from loving to possessive and angry. “Eren?” my voice sounds kind of ruined and hoarse, probably from the face fucking I just got.

“These are his” he whispers and I sit up, his voice sounded full of hate just now. “Eren, please, it’s really not what you think, I just needed something to sleep in-“ I get cut off by Eren, “Mine, you’re mine now Levi, not his, never again” He leans over me after tugging the sweatpants away and almost burning it with his glare. “yours, all yours” I whisper, finding out my voice doesn’t sound so ruined when I whisper. I cup his cheeks again, pulling him down in a passionate kiss. His tugs my boxer shorts away too and  nudges my legs apart.

“open up” to of his fingers press to my lips and I open my mouth just enough to suck them in, coating them with salvia. Eren watches with fascination and I moan under his gaze. He pulls the fingers from my mouth and leans over me to rummage through his nightstand. “I thought you didn’t have lube?” Eren pauses and chuckles, “what makes you think that?” “I just sucked your fingers, I thought you were going with salvia.” “That just looked really hot in my head, and God did it live up to my expectations” he smirks and waves a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube in front of my face. How typical.

“Cocky brat” I pout and he kisses my pursed lips, I open up my mouth for him once again and moan when he circles my entrance with his lube coated fingers, the tip of one finger already pushed in.

“How many times do you touch yourself like this Levi?” he whispers into my ears, finger pressing forward until my tight heat has swallowed it all. “A lot” I whimper. “Have you done it recently?” I shake my head and whimper when he starts to move his finger in and out, in and out. “I can feel that, babe you’re so tight” Eren plants fluttering kisses on my neck, sucking and nipping, surely leaving some marks.

“P-please Eren” He looks up, lips swollen and eyes blown with lust. “What exactly do you want, eh?” “More, please give me more Eren, I need it, no, I need you” My hips are pushing back on his hand, my hole aching for more. “very well” Eren drops his face back into my neck again, licking the flesh and pushing another finger into me. I moan at the slight pain, the stinging is actually something I enjoy quite a lot.

When Eren feels me pushing my hips back against his hand again he starts to move, still being careful with me. When he curls his fingers and hits that spot deep inside me I arch my back, a desperate moan falling from my lips, my voice still hoarse. Eren keeps attacking that spot and sucks just below my ear, my soft spot. When he adds a third finger and keeps pressing into my g-spot I gasp desperately, almost failing to tell him I’m about to come.

“Eren, I need you, now. Inside me, please” he looks up at me and grabs a condom from the nightstand where he put it before. He moves to sit up on his knees, admiring the way my hole looks taking his fingers before pulling out.

A desperate whimper leaves my lips at the sudden loss but that all is tossed away when Eren rolls the condom around himself and I think about what is next to come.

“You ready Levi?” Eren breathes against my lips, his eyes locked with mine. He’s leaning on his elbows above me, one hand holding himself between my legs, the tip of his dick present at my twitching hole. I nod and bite my bottom lip. Eren pushes himself forward, and into me.

He has stretched me just enough for the pain to be pleasurable and I moan, just like him when his tip breaches the ring of muscles. When half of him is in he looks up from the crook of my neck. “you okay?” he asks, looking at my face for some indication that I’m in pain. I shake my head and he pushes the rest of him inside, a wanton moan leaving my lips. “F-Fuck Levi, so tight. S-so good” His muscles are twitching and I can feel that he’s just itching to move. “M-move. God Eren” I whimper.

He moves and groans into my neck. “Fucking finally”

Our breaths and moans intertwine somewhere in the air. It just all feels so good, so ecstatic. With a particular sharp thrust Eren touches that spot again and I moan loudly, Eren mutters a small “got it” before hitting that spot again, and again.

“F-Fuck baby, you’re all mine, you know that right? Only I can fuck you this good, only I can touch you like this right baby?” I moan at Erens words and nod. “Say it” Eren leans back, throws my legs over his shoulders and fucks me even deeper. “Eren! Fuck, all yours, only y-you. Fuck!” He leans over me again, almost folding me in half and proceeds to fuck me senseless. “Not Erwins, mine. God I was so jealous hearing that you two were together. You must be mine Levi”

“So c-close Eren please” I grab his hand from where it was seated next to my waist to keep him up. He balances on one arm and I guide his hand to my throat, indicating that I want him to choke me.

“Good lords you’re a dirty fucker. I love it” Eren smirks before clamping his hand around my throat. He stops my breathing slightly and I start to immerge in the pleasure. Soon I’m seeing white and moans are the only thing coming out of my mouth. Then my pleasure starts to explode and I’m falling over the edge. White hot spurts of my own come cover my stomach and after a while of bathing in pleasure I start coming down from my high again. Eren’s still pounding into me, and I pull him into a kiss, that sends him over the edge too and he comes hard inside the condom, he thrusts lazily to ride out his orgasm as several broken moans fall from his lips.

“Jesus Levi, I didn’t even touch you” He smirks cockily and I blush, he the proceeds to peck both of my reddening cheeks and pulls out with a hiss and a small “so fucking good”

“you’re so dirty Levi, I’m wondering what other kinks you have” he kisses me deeply and ties the condom, tossing it in his trashcan. Let’s get you cleaned up, then we’ll go to sleep. Okay?” he smiles so innocently making me question if he even called me a whore a couple of minutes ago. I nod and he stands up to move to the bathroom, a minute later coming out with a warm washcloth.

He cleans me up, puts on my boxer shorts for me on request and moves me to the side so he can crawl into bed next to me. “You’re amazing, goodnight Levi” I smile and peck his lips, wrap my arms around his waist and whisper a “goodnight” back.

 


	9. Visitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange wants to talk to Eren

Eren p.o.v.

A quick knock on my door makes me wake up. Levi’s arms are still wrapped around me, his head on my chest, a pout on his face, it makes me smile and kiss his forehead before I answer the door. “come in” I say, still in bed. I don’t want to leave Levi.

Hange walks in, her hands covering her eyes, making me frown. “good morning Eren, Levi” she giggles softly. “Hange, excuse me but what are you doing here?” I say sheepishly, my voice soft so I don’t wake Levi up. “Well, actually I wanted to talk to you for a bit, Eren” She smiles at where she thinks is me but my bed isn’t in the right corner, but the left. “Okay, and please tell me why you’re covering your face” she giggles again and answers. “I thought you weren’t comfortable with me seeing your face without a mask”

That is really thoughtful of her. Most people would pay me to show them my face but she would rather not if it makes me uncomfortable. “Even though I really want to know why they call you Joker as Erwin said, I respect you and I don’t wish to push you” She’s still talking to the wall. “Thanks Hange, you can look though, I don’t mind you seeing, as long as you don’t make fun of me” She smiles at the wall, removes her hands and expects me to lay there but I don’t. she turns around, bewildered and finds me in the bed, a still sleeping Levi in my arms. “Ohh! That’s adorable. He’s always so cute when he’s sleeping and not at all scary for a change” she giggles and strokes his cheek with her fingertips before turning to me.

“woahh! That’s actually pretty cool Eren! Maybe you hate to hear it but it suits you really” she rambles looking at my scars closely, making me slightly uncomfortable. “yeahh, well” she jumps back in surprise. “Oh nooo, I made you uncomfortable! I’m so sorry Eren, I won’t look”

She drops to her knees next to the bed and leans her head on her hand, silently looking at Levi with a small smile on her face. She must care about him a lot. “you wanted to talk about something?” I start, she seems to snap out of it and looks up at me, a sad smile playing at her lips. “yeah, about you and Levi actually” she sighs, runs her hand through his raven hair and sighs again. Levi twitches a bit, pulls me tighter against him and buries his head in my neck. “ehm, normally I would put on some clothes but…” I blush slightly and Hange giggles again. “Please don’t, you’re way too hot for a shirt and really you two are so cute right now. I really don’t care about you wearing a shirt” she smirks at me and my blush increases.

“Levi and I have been together for a long time Eren. After some incident when he was 18 he lived on the streets for about a month, he had lived on the streets before that too but he still had his two friends back then. In the month that I met him his friends weren’t alive anymore. We met in a park. He was bruised, a deep cut on his cheek and arms, t-shirt torn and dirty, no shoes. I took him in, I already lived alone at that time due to some incident at home, he was really grateful. He showed me a way to start making some real money. Illegal of course but still, it was money and I got to be with my grumpy tiny friend” she chuckles and continues after running her hand through Levi’s hair again. “I introduced Levi to Erwin, Erwin was in college with me at the time and they immediately hit it off. Levi told me one day that he wanted to start a gang again like the one he had before, just bigger and well, with us. Being the science freak that I am I wanted to be in charge of the drugs we get to sell, I also invented some new ones, which I’m pretty proud of. Levi, of course, got to lead the gang and so we continued. We saved some people from bad guys and they wanted to join us, we let them and our gang grew” she looks up and me and I nod encouragingly, wanting her to continue. “Erwin and Levi got together, that’s when it all started to crumble really. They were so busy with each other that they kind of forgot that they also had to take care of the people surrounding us, protecting us. They were at the peak of their relationship, practically married, when you came into town. I don’t blame you Eren, but your drug prices tore us apart. Our group started to crumble, Erwin left Levi and didn’t come back for four months. Levi locked himself away in that time. He was so heartbroken. And that leads me back to you, Eren. Even though Erwin was at our side once again Levi was still broken when our first meeting with you took place. When you and him met up for the first time he came back home to us, completely drunk by the way, and told us how pretty you are” she giggles again “that was the first time he was interested in someone like that after Erwin.” She pauses and takes a deep breath “God, I’m talking way too much, one last thing though, thank you, for mending him little by little.” Her expression changes into one of slight anger and she looks me dead in the eye “If you hurt him like Erwin did I will drug you, and kill you.” A shiver runs through my spine at her words but before I know it she’s laughing again. “look at your face, scared of me. You should be, but still”

I chuckle with her when Levi groans sleepily in my arms. “Good morning teeny tiny turd” Hange chimes, a big smile on her face as she looks at a sleepy Levi. “Fuck off Four-eyes. I’m not dealing with you this early” he rubs his eyes with one hand. “Morning brat” he sighs at me. “Eren! You already have a nickname! Levi that’s so unfair, I got mine after 3 months” Hange pouts and crosses her arms. “That’s because I like Eren more” a stupid grin spreads over my face and on top of that cute comment I feel soft lips pressing to my jaw.

“oh my god, get a room please” Hange sticks out her tongue and stands up. “we already have a room shit-for-brains, you’re just standing in it” Hange huffs, turns around and leaves the room.

“Morning Levi” I catch his chin between my thumb and forefinger, and tilt his head up so I can kiss him properly. “Your breath smells, we should brush our teeth first” he mutters, voice still hoarse. “I really don’t care” I chuckle at press my lips to his, curl my arms around his waist and pull him on top of me. My hands rest on his firm and yet surprisingly soft butt and I squeeze playfully, making Levi yelp. “stop that” He giggles softly and I kiss him again. “Do you really want me to stop?” I smirk at him and he shakes his head. “that’s what I thought” I squeeze again and Levi smiles at me, he’s so cute. The duvet slips off of us just when the door opens again without warning.

“I forgot to tell you something!” it’s Hange again but she shuts herself up when she sees where my hands are placed and when Levi glares at her. “S-sorry, bye” she whispers, her cheeks red. She slams the door closed and I hear her run away from my door. “you’re scaring her” I chuckle, Levi looks back at me. “she’s used to it by now”

 


	10. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren out of the house without his mask.

**Levi p.o.v.**

“I can go if you want to” the whole room looks at me in shock but Sasha’s expression is delightful. I put my teacup down and look at everyone. “what? Can’t I do something nice?” I glare at them. “That’s the first thing you’ve said to us in two days Ang-Eh-Levi” the Italian freckled guy says. “so?” I ask him. He shakes his head and hands me the grocery-list. “that’s a lot” I tell Sasha. “yeah, well, we have a lot of mouths to feed”

“Admit it Sasha, you’re just going to eat half of it by yourself” Jean chimes in, a cocky smirk playing at his lips. Sasha flings a potato at him but he dodges it, the potato hitting Erwin on the back of his head instead. “Oh no! so sorry!” Sasha starts to panic when Erwin glares at her. “Erwin” I catch his attention before shooting a sugar cube at his forehead. _Bulls eye_. “Levi!” Erwin shouts. “Calm down, I wasn’t aiming for you but you have a big head, hard to miss.” I smirk at him, he huffs and turns back to his conversation with Armin. “thanks” Sasha mutters at me, cheeks reddening. “no problem, and you. Don’t be so mean to your cook” I shoot a sugar cube at Jean too, hitting him right between his eyes. Sasha chuckles and looks up at someone behind me with a grateful smile.

“Eat your sugar cube horse face” Eren walks in, his black fabric mask covering his scars. “Levi” he says sweetly, his hand running through my hair. “what are you two to each other anyway?” Jean says again, Marco next to him glares at his boyfriend, silently telling him to shut up already. “We’re fucking” I answer dryly. “Levi!” Eren says sternly, covering my mouth with his big hand so I can’t say anything more. “I fucking knew it” Jean leans back in his chair cockily and I see Marco slip him $10. They were betting on us. “so it’s true?” Sasha asks us, frowning slightly. I nod and Eren sighs, not being able to stop my head from moving. “Sasha’s frown gets deeper and she grabs her wallet, handing Jean a $10 bill also. “I hate you guys” Eren sighs, walking to the couch.

Erwin and I have had a long, long talk. I told him Eren and I are kind of together now and that if he wants me to be happy he should let it be and accept it. He said he would.

“Eren want to come with me? I’m doing grocery shopping for Sasha” suddenly the noisy room gets silent, everyone watching either me or Eren.

“I don’t think so Levi, sorry”

“but it’s a lot, I won’t be able to carry it all alone”

“You’re strong enough”

“No I’m not.”

Why is he resisting? Is it that bad? “Eren, come on, don’t be a brat” I take a sip of my tea. Everyone’s still silent. “Eren never goes out of the house Levi, not without his mask” Marco whispers, leaning forward. “But it’s a bit weird going grocery shopping with a mask on isn’t it? Especially Eren’s mask” I answer loud enough for Eren to hear.

“Levi you know why I don’t go out without my mask” Eren groans, clearly irritated, but I’m not giving up. “yeah I do know. But you went to school once didn’t you? You didn’t go to school with that mask on right? You showed your scars back then, why not now? What are you afraid of? People judging you?” I snap, squeezing the teacup in one hand, tugging at my hair with the other. “People back then thought I was a freak Levi. Yes, I’m scared” Eren sighs, his voice shaking. The rest of the people in the room share surprised glances. I suppose he has never sad that out loud.

“Then let me show you that grown up people, not those teasing shits from school, the people who go out grocery shopping for their family don’t give a shit about what your face looks like, they just want to buy what they came for” I stand up from my seat and walk over to Eren. “let me show you, okay?” I kneel in front of him, tears are brimming in his eyes. I wipe them away, kiss his cheek and stand up again with his hand in mine. “let’s start by showing your friends who is behind this mask eh?”

He looks up at me with pleading eyes, trying to change my mind. I nod encouragingly and he nods too, agreeing to keep me company when I go grocery shopping for Sasha.

He stands up, grips my hand tighter in his and pulls his mask down. All I know is that Hange, Erwin, Armin, Mikasa and Jean have seen his cheeks, including me. Eren turns to the table where most of the people who haven’t seen him without a mask in years are seated. “Eren” Sasha whispers, almost tackling him into a hug. He smiles slightly before hugging her back. “I’ve been wondering what was behind that mask, bastard” Annie smiles at him, just like me. “see, that wasn’t so bad. You don’t ‘disgust’ them Eren.” He smiles back at me, letting go of a slightly sobbing Sasha.

 *-*

“I’m going to change my clothes again. This doesn’t feel right” Eren turns to leave me standing at the front door _again_ but I grab his wrist. “You look fine, don’t try to stall me, I don’t appreciate it brat. You’ve changed three times already” Eren flinches but nods, turning my way again. He’s biting his bottom lip, nervous eyes glancing from me to the door and back. I sigh, plant my hands on his cheeks and pull him down for a chaste kiss. When we break apart his forehead touches mine.

“Better?”

“Better”

I open the door with a swift click and walk outside, dragging Eren behind me by his hand.

“they’re staring” Eren whispers, hand clutching mine. “that’s probably because they aren’t used to two men holding hands, not because of your scars” I sigh. “oh, right” he lets go of my hand and I stop walking immediately. “did I tell you to let goof my hand, Eren?” I glare at him and pout, making a grabby hand at him. He smiles softly, takes my hand back in his and kisses my pouting lips. “sorry” He smiles at me and I huff, walking further and ignoring the glances that we receive.

“three sacks of potatoes?” I mutter confused, "why does she need so many potatoes?" Eren chuckles at my puzzled expression. “Sasha loves potatoes, I’m sure she’s just being modest making us get only three sacks.” He pulls me toward the vegetables next, grabbing everything we need while I cross it off the list. When we need to walk further he blindly grabs my hand again, making me smile just slightly.

“Mommy! Look! He looks so creepy” a small boy holding his mother’s hand points at us, Eren’s expression immediately drops, he was in such a good mood before.

The mother looks up, locks gazes with Eren and smiles brightly at him. “Eren Jaeger, my god” she walks towards him and he smiles back when he recognizes her. “you remember me right? Rose from art class” she giggles when he nods. “you haven’t changed a bit” Erens hand leaves mine to scratch his neck. I’m left to stare awkwardly when they continue their small talk.

“Don’t mind my son Eren, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. See honey? This man isn’t scary, far from it, he’s a very nice man” Her son looks at us. “I was talking about him” He mutters, pointing at me. Eren starts to laugh and I scowl at him. “Ah, that’s not a nice thing to say” the mother says, clearly embarrassed. I cross my arms. “It’s fine” I mutter, turning away from the boy. I’m not _that_ scary. “Rose, this is Levi, a erm… special friend of mine” Eren wraps his arm around my shoulder and smiles at the woman. “I never knew you were into men before” she smirks at him, his cheeks redden and then she giggles at him. “nice to meet you Levi. Well, Sammy and I got to go now, so many things to do today, come on…. Goodbye Eren, Levi” she waves at us, Eren is the only one to respond with a wave of his own.

“She’s an old friend from school, besides Armin and Mikasa she was the only one who didn’t think of me as weird” Eren blushes, looks behind me one last time to get a last glance at the woman and then wraps his arms around me, hugging me by surprise. “Thank you Levi” he whispers, hit breath fanning over my hair. “no problem brat” I return his hug, pulling him really close to me. “what do we have to get next?” I mutter, my face buried in his neck. “Mackerel” Eren sighs, letting go of me and grabbing my hand once again, pulling me to the fish freezer.

Eren searches for the fish and I look around, spotting another couple looking for some fish. The two men are holding hands, just like us. One of them has sand coloured hair and bright green eyes, he isn’t really paying attention to the fish, just looking around like me. The other guy is slightly smaller with black hair and gorgeous deep blue eyes, he is looking intensely at some fish in the freezer. “Which one is better Makoto?” I hear him ask, looking at his (I assume) boyfriend. “You choose Haru” the tall one answers sweetly, his gaze locks with mine, his cheeks redden when I just keep looking at him with my usual blank expression. He smiles at me, lifts his hand, the one intertwined with the raven haired boy and chuckles. I look at my hand, the one holding Eren’s and blush hard. _Are we boyfriends like them?_  I look back up at the green eyed guy, he has turned his attention back at the raven and tugs a strand of hair behind his ear, kissing his forehead lightly. The raven huffs, turns his face out of sight and tugs the tall man to the counter.

“Levi, have you been listening?” Eren waves a hand in front of my face and I snap out of it, muttering a quick ‘no’. Eren chuckles, leans down for a chaste kiss and asks me if I can find the mackerel since he can’t. I walk to the spot where the other couple was standing and see the mackerel right in front of me, a box already taken by the raven. “here it is” I say, grabbing it out of the freezer. “We’re done now, let’s go back home” Eren tugs me to the counter to pay. The other couple has already left.

 


	11. Can't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks about his dad and Levi has another nightmare.

**Eren p.o.v.**

I can’t sleep. The warmth of Levi’s body pressed against mine is comforting but not enough to lull me to sleep, not tonight. Levi shifts a bit, his pout increases as he buries his head in my neck, his hot breath fanning over my skin. My hands run mindlessly over his back as he is laying on top of me, straddling my hips. Normally this would be a huge distraction but not tonight. Tonight is a special night, the night I ended Mikasa and mine misery after suffering for a long time.

Around this time 10 years ago, when I was just 13 years old and Mikasa 15, my dad came home after a long day at work. Immediately when he stepped a foot in the cold house we both knew he had been drinking on his way home again. The smell of booze just oozed out of his pores, filling the house for a last time.

I told Mikasa to go upstairs before he started his usual routine of drinking some more, calling us to him and hitting us, calling us disappointments. I was so sick of it. After twenty minutes dad called us, but only I showed up. He smirked at me and I remember trembling as crazy as I held a knife behind my back. I have done this before. I can do this. _But it’s your father._ No! he’s not. He’s a monster who doesn’t care for us, never has. After he’s dead we can go to mum. I feel warmth cover my chest when I think of her. Yes, that’s what I want for Mikasa and me, warmth.

My dad patted his lap, motioning for me to sit on it as he did most of the time. He always touched me when Mikasa wasn’t around. Of course at this age I knew what he was doing, but back when he started I had no clue, I was too young.

I move to sit on his lap and scratch my scarred cheek before he talks. “My precious little Eren, so pretty” He grabs my chin harshly and something changes inside me. _Now_ , I have to do it now. I lift the knife and strike him, deep inside his chest. His expression changes from possession to shock. All I can do is smile at him, wickedly. All will be over after this.

I shake my head, back in the present again, Levi’s warmth pulling me back before I completely lose myself. “Eren” Levi whispers next to me, his nose nuzzling in my neck. “what are we Eren?” He sighs, I thought he was going to look up but he doesn’t. “What do you mean?” my voice sounds so harsh comparing to his sleepy one. “Are we… together? I want to. But I don’t even know how old you are” He chuckles at the realization and I smile at the ceiling, my hands back to caressing his bare back. “I’m 23” I murmur, Levi stirs in shock. “shit, I’m so much older than you” He shakes his head, his hair tickling the sensitive skin on my neck. “I don’t care Levi” He puts his hands on my chest, lifting himself up so he can sit on my hips. Now this is becoming a distraction. “I’m 32 Eren” He looks at me, completely serious. “Damn, you’re old, better call the home for the elderly, they’re missing someone” I smirk at him, my expression showing him that I still don’t care. I was slightly shocked, but that’s because he looks so young. Feels so young. Inside and out. “I’m not that old shitty brat” He swats my chest, shifting a bit to make himself more comfortable and I bite my bottom lip, my eyes fluttering shut and a warm feeling pools at my groin.

“Eren” Levi says, slightly irritated, he swats my chest again, my eyes opening. “Yes Levi?” I give him a half-smile when I see him pout. “So? What are we Eren? I take it you don’t care about my age?” Levi searches my face for my reaction. “I really like you Levi, maybe even so much I can say that I’m in love with you” I cup his face in my hands and squish his face slightly, making that adorable pout appear again in contrast to his glaring eyes at my action. “I am too” He smiles, his eyes softening and his cheeks puffing even further against my hands with the smile he’s giving me.

“So Levi, my beautiful, cute Levi” I turn us around, now I’m hovering over him, laying in between his legs. “Will you go out with me?” I smile at him and kiss his nose. He nods, wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me down for a soft, slow kiss. “Can I call you my boyfriend now?” Levi mutters against my lips. I smile brightly and whisper a ‘yes’ back before kissing him again. I roll off of him, pull his back against my chest so we’re spooning and kiss the back of his neck, goose bumps rising where I kissed his skin. “Go to sleep, boyfriend” I kiss his reddening ear and nuzzle my face in his neck before falling asleep.

* * *

 The shaking of Levis body and the pained gasps he lets go out of his mouth wake me up again. I rub his sides slowly, trying to make him calm down but the shivering and gets worse. He grumbles a loud and harsh ‘no’ before muttering ‘I don’t want to kill you’ he shuts his eyes forcefully. Another pained whimper. What is happening to him? He groans loudly and gasps. ‘Isabel no, I love you too much’ when he starts to sob uncontrollably I decide that he needs to wake up. Now. I don’t know what’s wrong but it isn’t good. “Levi” I say, slightly shaking him. When he doesn’t respond I do it again. And again. He won’t wake up. Panic floods over me, I have to get someone, someone who knows him better than I do. It pains me but Levi needs it.

“Hange!” I shout loudly at the door. I know she can hear me, she’s just a room away. After trying to wake Levi up another time the door flies open. Hange is dressed in just her sleep t-shirt and underwear, her glasses nowhere to be seen and her hair a mess. “Hange help, please, I don’t know what’s happening” My voice sounds so broken, helpless, I don’t like it. Hange looks over at Levi and I can see that it has all happened before. “Farlan, please, no” Levi cries out. “Oh Levi, again?” hange whispers, crawling on the bed to take the sobbing Levi in her arms.

I just sit there, helplessly. Hange shushes him and starts to sing some kind of lullaby. I have to learn that song since Levi starts to calm down immediately. Then his eyes flutter open, they’re red from all the crying. His red eyes look up at Hange, he starts to cry even harder now, but it’s different, sadness this time. Not fear. “sshh, Levi, you’re fine. It’s okay” He grabs her shirt and cries. A lot. Until his eyes run dry. Hange is still rocking him back and forth, her face pressed against the top of Levi’s head. They are so close. It’s really intimidating and beautiful at the same time.

After a short time I dare to place my hand on Levi’s back, indicating that I’m in the room and that I want to support him through this. Levi flinches when I touch him, and Hange looks up. “It’s just Eren sweetheart. You know Eren very well. You like him a lot, remember?” Hange mutters, she talks to him like he’s a small child but it’s really comforting for Levi, I can see that much. Levi looks up at me, smiles weakly and dries the rest of his tears to Hange’s shirt. “sorry about that Eren. You weren’t exactly meant to see me cry” I chuckle at this. He was having a really bad nightmare, a slight panic attack and he’s worried about me seeing him cry? “Levi, it’s okay. Do you feel better?” My hand stroke his cheek, he nods, crawls over to me and into my lap, wrapping his arms and legs around me. “well, my job is done here. I’ll go help Sasha make some breakfast. I’ll see you two soon, don’t make a mess!” Hange is back to herself again, giggles and all.

“Hange” Levi calls after her when she opens the door. “Yes shorty?” She smiles sweetly at him, lovingly. “Thank you. I love you” he mutters the last part and I wrap my arms around his waist a little tighter. I can’t wait for him to say that to me. “I love you too buttercup, get some more cuddles from Eren” she chuckles when Levi nods, his face buried back into my neck.

 


	12. Corrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to the police and Eren asks Marco for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this is a short or plain and boring chapter but i'm kind of out of inspiration and a small writers block is holding me back. also i started working again (allmost full-time) and work really drains my life and soul out of me atm. sorry again x

**Levi p.o.v.**

The heels of my combat boots clack against the tiles of the street. My leather jacket hangs heavily on my shoulders. My hair keeps falling into my face with every five steps I take, it reminds me that I have to cut it soon again, or at least let Erwin do it. You wouldn’t think so but the man has a talent for cutting hair and trimming my undercut.

I look up  at the sun, even through my sunglasses it burns my eyes, making me look away before it blinds me temporarily. For the untempt time I run my hands through my hair, pushing it out of my face. “Are you sure we should do this pumpkin?” Hange walks into my view, her eyes big and nervous, checking my face for any hesitation. I don’t blame her, it’s been a while since we’ve been here. “yes, I’m sure four-eyes. It’ll be fine” she huffs and turns her head away, her hands pressed together behind her back. “Just trust me dipshit” I spat, followed by a ‘tch’.

I push the heavy door open and cringe when the ugly police emblem on it catches my attention. I push my sunglasses on top of my head and stop in the middle of the big hallway, Hange standing by my side. “I’ve never liked it here” she murmurs, her hand gripping my sleeve before I yank it out of her grasp. “We just need something from Oruo, it’ll be quick” I start walking again and look around for my contact on the police force. Thanks to him and a few others we’ve never been caught selling drugs, or on crime scenes. He put his job on the line for me just so I won’t go to jail. Erwin says it’s because he admires me and wants to be like me, I told my blond friend that was pure bullshit but took it back when we saw him for the second time, a fresh undercut showing on the detectives ugly head.

S _peaking of the devil._

The older man walks by, completely in his own thoughts until I grab his arm firmly, immediately taking his attention. “Th-thomas! You’re here! Glad to see you buddy” Oh right, I’ve never told him my real name for obvious reasons. “yeah, yeah. We need to talk” the smile leaves his face when he nods seriously. “yes, follow me” he pushes us out of the door again, the bright sun burning onto my pale skin. “You know I don’t want you at the station Thomas. People might suspect something” Oruo mutters, walking us to an alley close to the station. “I don’t know about that. You’re not the only one I have under my thumb at the station” Hange looks at me curiously and I smirk at her. Really though, the whole police station is corrupt as fuck and I have something against most of the high ranked cops and detectives there. They all obey everything I tell them to do, Oruo isn’t the only reason I don’t ever get caught.

“What do you need, do I need to bail someone out again?” he sounds way too cheerful and I supress the itch to punch the man. Cheerful people annoy me into oblivion, except Eren. Eren is fine. With him it’s cute.

“No, I need some personal information on someone” he turns towards me, we’ve reached the darkest part of the alley. “o-okay, who?” he frowns and crosses his arms. I don’t usually ask for personal info since I have someone to do that for me, a hacker to be precise.

“Mikasa Ackerman”

**Eren p.o.v.**

“Marco, I need to see your dad” the raven haired man detaches his face from Jean’s and looks up at me, his eyebrows furrowed. “sure thing Eren, I’ll let him know. But, for what exactly?” he leans back at the couch and crosses his arms expectantly. “Because I need something from him, dumbass” I grumble, swat the back of his head and walk into the kitchen. “tch, just tell me, you know he doesn’t make any appointments with someone if he doesn’t know what it’s about. Especially not with you, I’m sure you remember why he doesn’t like you much” Marco leans in the door opening, a smirk playing at his lips.

“yes Marco, I remember” I murmur, grabbing some noodles from the cabinets.

God I do remember. Dante Bott was furious with me when he found me and one of his beloved daughters in one bed. Actually this story is how I met Marco, he heard his father screaming at me and followed the sound until he saw me and his half-sister naked in her room. God the look on Dante’s face, thinking back it was rather funny but I swear I almost shit my pants at that time. Marco started laughing really hard when he saw us, distracting his father just slightly. After Dante send me away after some death threats Marco contacted me, he had done some research on me (he got my name from his sister) and he said he wanted to join me and my gang. He never liked the idea of a mafia but I think he just wanted to be different from his father and other brothers and sisters. I let him in, obviously, and since then I’ve only seen his father once more when I needed something I couldn’t get my hands on myself.

Dante was grateful I took care of his son and was happy to help for Marco’s sake. I’m sure Dante still despites me though, especially after never calling his daughter back. What can I say? I was nineteen years old and had no idea how to maintain a normal relationship with someone. And I sure as hell didn’t want some girl clinging to my back the whole time.

Levi’s different, Levi can take care of himself even better than I can. He doesn’t need me, he just wants me at his side.

“So, why do you want to see him? Now that you and Levi are a thing I’m sure you and Felicia aren’t going to hook up again” he chuckles and I tell him to shut up quickly. I pour some hot water over my ramen and swirl the noodles around in the cup. “I kind of need one of those ancient blades, the ones he got while in Asia some time ago. I’m willing to pay for them, obviously and I hope I can get a slight discount when I tell him that I’m willing to do some dirty chores for him” Marco frowns at me, curiousness sparkling in his eyes. His boyfriend strolls towards us, his arms softly wrapping around Marco’s waist.

“why would you want those old things?” “Levi. I want to give them to Levi” I murmur, slurping the now soft noodles into my mouth. “Give him a gun or something. Even though his dad hasn’t used them in forever doesn’t mean he’ll give those expensive ass things to an asshole like you.” Jean chimes in, smirking when I glare at the two-toned guy. “shut up horse face. Guns aren’t special, those blades are” I state, pointing my finger at both of them to punctuate my statement. “Yeah, yeah, and I’m sure Levi is as special as those blades” Marco chuckles at Jean’s comment when my cheeks start to warm up and redden. “You big sappy tree, I’ll ask my dad for you if it means so much to you” Marco pats my shoulder before walking out of the kitchen, followed by his boyfriend.

I just want to show Levi that I’m getting serious about him. Not with something gross and cliché like a promise ring or something. But something he can actually use, and god knows Levi is good with blades.


	13. Long lost relative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi explains why he needs Mikasa's file. Eren gets mad and Levi tells him about a new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any typos, I had no time to proof-read it and edit.

**Levi p.o.v.**

Oluo leaves to get me Mikasa’s file, if she’s even known by the police. I lean against a wall, grab my pack of cigarettes out of my jacket and light one, slowly taking a drag from it. Man, I haven’t had one of those in a while. I’ve been so busy, with the Titans, with the rest of my gang, with Eren. The warm smoke fills my lungs and when I exhale thick smoke emerges from my mouth before it gets taken by the wind and disappears.

“Levi, why for the love of god would you want her file. She scares me honestly, more than you do” Hange huffs, pushes her hair out of her face and looks up at me. “Because my dear Hange, her last name is _Ackerman._ Have I never told you about the only family I had left when my mother died and Kenny left?” her eyes widen and she takes a step in my direction. I take another drag.

“no, you haven’t told me about them Levi. I-is she your lost family?” She points at the building even though we both know Mikasa isn’t there. “I don’t know four-eyes. But I do know my uncle Kenny had a child with someone. And that last name can’t be a coincidence right?”

I take a last drag, flick the bud on the ground and step on it just when Oluo comes back, a thin file in his hand. “Here, you can keep it, I doubt anyone here will miss it. She hasn’t been in trouble for 5 years, and that was when she took the blame from her little brother.” Oluo hands me the file and opens his mouth to say something else but I turn around, walking back the way we came from, back home.

“Oh, I’m so sorry for his rudeness Oluo, thank you so much for the file. Bye!” Hange’s footsteps can be heard as she runs towards me before I see her obnoxious pony tail in my vision.

“Levi?” Hange breaks the comfortable silence just as we turn around the corner of Eren’s house. She stops walking and so do I. “Yes?” I turn back to her, she seems nervous. She fidgeting with the hem of her borrowed shirt from Erwin and bites her bottom lip. “Erwin and I both think we should get our own place soon. I know it’ll be weird, and very hard without Petra and the others there but we can’t rely on Eren as much as we do. We have to be able to take care of ourselves. Erwin still isn’t comfortable around the people who have killed our friends” she’s right. We should be able to take care of ourselves. But not trusting Eren and his friends is bullshit. They’re great kids, and I trust Eren a lot, more than I have ever trusted someone. Except maybe Hange. “tch, Erwin is just jealous that I’m with Eren now” I cross my arms and huff when Hange starts to laugh. “Honey, Erwin is over you. But he is right, even though Mikasa and Annie are great I can’t seem to get a good night’s sleep. They’re nice, but it goes against my instinct to trust them. They have done so much to try and destroy us Levi, to rip us apart.” She opens my arms and grabs my hands, squeezing them slightly. I look at where our hands touch and sigh.

“You’re right. We should get our own place. I’ll look for an apartment and I’ve wanted to go back to our old home to grab some old stuff anyway… but don’t expect me to not let Eren stay over at our place. You know how happy he makes me” I look up at her and she tugs me against her immediately. “I know sugar-buns, he can stay over as many times as he wants” Her strong arms wrap around my shoulders in a bone crushing hug. “yeah, yeah Hange. You can let me go now” I try to push her away and she lets me go after pressing a quick kiss to my forehead. “Tch, clingy four-eyes” with a huff I start to walk back to Eren’s home again.

 

**Eren p.o.v.**

_Breathe, Eren, Breathe. In and out._

Okay, fuck this. Fuck this breathing technique Marco taught me for my anger outbursts.

“JEAN SHUT YOUR FACEHOLE FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOUR TESTICALS OFF AND FEED THEM TO SASHA” 

 A offended gasp from Sasha makes the corners of my lips turn upward. The warm and soft chuckle from Levi’s direction makes warmth spread over my chest. The offended face of Jean brings irritation to my eyes and makes my veins pop. “Jesus Eren, chill for a second” Jean mutters, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. “No Jean, you HAVE to stop teasing Levi that you got the most expensive street on Monopoly and that this is the fourth time he has to pay you” I slump back in my chair, my face flushed red from my sudden anger and look sideways, in Levi’s direction. “But it’s funny” Jean chuckles before Icut him off with a killing glare.

“Awh, Eren is protective of sweet-cheeks even when we’re playing board games” Hange cackles, her head thrown back and her arms clutching at her stomach. “I told you to stop giving me pet names like that four-eyes” Levi growls, flicking Marco’s pawn at her. “Hey!” Marco huffs but catches his pawn when Hange throws it back at him, he puts it back in place and glares at my raven-haired boyfriend.

“You shouldn’t take your anger out on freckled Jesus when he hasn’t even done something wrong Levi” Armin, the winner of the past two rounds, tells him. “I do what I want mushroom, keep your sweet ass in your own lane” And again Levi flicks Marco’s pawn across the board right on someone’s forehead. Armin’s this time. The blonde gasps and I slap Levi’s arm. “You have looked at his ass?!” I puff my cheeks and try really hard to glare at him. In reality I’m not that mad. Armin does have a great ass.

“I’m in a relationship. Not blind, brat” He smirks at me and takes a sip from his scotch. Jean rolls his eyes but nods in agreement. Armin blushes. Erwin shakes his head disapprovingly while Hange starts to laugh again.

//

“ngh… L-Levi”

His name seems to be the only thing falling from my lips as I thrust into his tight heat. I lift my head from his shoulder to look at him. His hair has never been so out of place and yet it looks perfect. His eyes are scrunched close as his nails rake down my back over and over again, it won’t surprise me if you can still see the red marks the day after tomorrow. His mouth hangs open, shaky pants leaving his lips as well as some random and erotic moans. He could be a perfect pornstar with those moans. But I wouldn’t want to share him even if I were to get a million dollars.

“Eren, please…. Faster” He opens his eyes slowly and looks at me. His pupils blown with pure lust. “As you wish sweet cheeks” I smirk and I swear I can hear Levi huff before I start to pick up the pace. I push myself up and on my knees. My hands grip his knees and I push them further apart and against his torso, almost bending him in half. This way I can fuck him harder, faster, and deeper.

“y-yes Eren, fuck… yes” His moans become louder and he drapes an arm over his eyes, the other arm draped over my white duvet and gripping the sheets.

Our moans and skin slapping to skin are the only sounds in the room until Levi moans something along the lines that he going to cum.

“Right behind you baby. Cum for me”

I pant and moan loudly as Levi loses himself. His hand grips his hair, pushing it out of his face and the other grabs my ribcage, pulling me closer to him, so out skin touches more. His whole body starts to shiver and tremble as he falls over the edge. Hot white spurts of come covers his chest and abdomen as he rides his orgasm out.

His walls clench around me making me groan animalistic as I thrust one last time before pleasure overcomes me. Levi’s name falls out of my mouth like a mantra as I lazily thrust into my boyfriend before collapsing onto him.

“Eren, please get off, this is gross”

I chuckle and do as he tells me, my chest is now too covered in his come but I don’t mind. I’ll clean myself up. I wince as I pull out and tie a knot in the condom before throwing it away.

“I’ll get a washcloth, love” I kiss him when he blushes and nods before I stand up and grab something to clean up both of us.

 

**Levi p.o.v.**

“Eren… tch…. Wake up lazy brat” After shaking the naked body next to me for what feels like the hundredth time he finally wakes up. The brat’s a heavy sleeper.

“Levi, it’s fucking half past three in the morning” He really can’t sound mad in his sleepy voice, too cute.

“I have to tell you something. And you may not like it but it’s necessary” I murmur, brushing some of his brown unruly hair out of his face. He opens his eyes slowly, blinks a few times before motioning to me so straddle him as I seem to do a lot. His hands find my hips after he dry washed his face to wake himself up a little more. “what is it old man?” He chuckles after I swat his chest and leans up for a kiss.

“Erwin and Hange want to get their own place” I blurt out, watching his face for a reaction. “That’s fine. Their choice” Eren mumbles as he supresses a yawn. “I will be going with them Eren” now I get a real reaction. Confusion and slight anger. But mostly he’s afraid. “w-why would you go with them. I need you here, with me. Like, all the time.” I smile at his words and cup his cheeks. “because we really need to be independent again. And we will have a lot of sleepovers I promise” I kiss both of his squished cheeks and he smiles softly.

“I get it. But let’s talk more about this tomorrow. I’m really fucking tired” Eren’s arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me down to him.

Within a few minutes he’s snoring again.


	14. Write a novel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi laughs out loud and tells Eren something about his past after.

**Eren p.o.v.**

This is so calming. I’ve never felt so at ease, at peace. I haven’t felt this happy in my life either. The moment is simple and yet so goddamn perfect that I want to drown in it. That if I die right now I would die immensely happy.

Levi’s warm back is pressed against my chest, his delicate fingers turning a page in his book once in a while. Our legs are entangled as we lay on the couch. My hands run through his soft and freshly washed hair. He smells like raspberries. Once in a while I let my fingertips draw lines on the sides of his neck. When I do so goose bumps rise on his skin and he huffs before softly telling me to keep my hands to myself. I just smile when his gentle voice reaches my ears. Even when he curses at me.

I don’t like the idea of him leaving me after we’ve lived together for three weeks. I will miss him so much. I do get why he has to leave, he explained this morning that Hange and Erwin came with the idea and that they want to leave because they feel uneasy among my friends.

“Levi?”

“hmm?”

“I will miss you when you leave”

“It’s not like I’m going to die brat. I’m not done with you yet”

“I’m glad, I’m not done with you either”

He continues to read and I bury my face in his soft hair. My arms wrap around his waist as I start to kiss his neck, behind his ear and on the short hairs of his undercut. His shoulders start to shake before he starts laughing out loud and then I remember he’s very ticklish. I lean over him, his laugh dying down as I grab his book and put it away.

“Leeeeviii” I mutter in a mocking tone before my fingers find his sides and start to prod in them. He throws his head back and laughs really hard while kicking his legs and trying to slap me away with his useless hands. “god you’re so beautiful” I whisper in his ear, picking up the speed of my fingers making him yelp. His laugh is so melodic and great and beautiful it makes me fall for him all over again.

“S-Stop you s-stupid b-brat” He laughs while wheezing for breath between words. “Do I need to stop, love” I whisper back. He whips his head in my direction and buries his smiling face in the crook of my neck. “Yes E-Eren! Stop. F-fuck you” “Okay then, as you wish my prince” my fingers stop prodding in his sides and I rub my hands on his arms, waiting until he calms down a bit.

His laughing dies down and turns into soft chuckles before he just pants slightly out of breath. He turns to sit on his knees in front of me and between my legs before he swats my chest harshly.

“I hate you” he mumbles, the most adorable pout on his face and his toned arms crossed.

“No you don’t”

“yes I do”

“nahh, you loooove me” I lean forward and brush my nose against his cheek all while smiling brightly at him.

“yeah okay” he sighs after my lips brush against his.

“you have the most adorable laugh by the way. Never heard something that cute”

He blushes and presses his hands on my cheeks, squishing them together. “Your face is cuter” he barely whispers. The shade of red on his cheeks darkens when I smile at him. “thanks” I whisper back. My hand cups the back of his head before I pull his lips against mine for a chaste kiss.

When I pull back with a smile he smiles back and tilts his head into my touch when I cup his right cheek. My thumb brushes over the small teardrops tattooed underneath the corner of his eye.

“Who did you kill?”

The question has left my mouth before I could think of a better way to phrase it. Levi flinches and pushes my hand away, his own covering the two small tattoos. “I’m so sorry Levi, I didn’t mean to sound so rude” his eyes are scrunched close and I press my forehead against his. “I’m sorry” I whisper again. “It’s okay Eren. I want to tell you” he whispers back, his eyes open again and I can see that he’s afraid to tell me. “You don’t have to. I won’t force you. Just tell me when you’re ready” He nods. “I’m ready”

“I was just fourteen years old. My uncle has just left me to die on the streets. That’s when I met Farlan. He actually attempted to steal some of my bread that I worked really hard for and I was really pissed but once I got a good look at him, at his obviously starved body I shared it with him. He was extremely grateful and asked to stay with me because he had no one to go home to. I didn’t have anyone either and I let him stay with me.” Levi stops to take a breath and I lift my hand to take his in mine, stroking his knuckles softly. I had no idea he had lived on the streets when he was younger. I wonder where his parents went?

“After a while of stealing together, and doing…. Chores for people we ran across this wild redhead. Who reminds me a lot of you by the way. She had this temper and a constant enthusiastic-ness in her eyes. We met her in this ally. She erm, she was surrounded by these disgusting men who touched her and felt her up while she yelled at them with a shaking voice. After Farlan and I took ‘care’ of the men the redhead, Isabel started to cry and threw herself into our arms. She also stayed with us after that. Isabel and Farlan asked something from me maybe two years after that. Th-they asked me to… to kill them if they asked me to. Around the time when they asked me that we were in this huge undercover job, hired by the gang that has the city in their palm at that time. If everything went to shit and we were found out, they knew they couldn’t live through the torture that would follow and would much rather die on the hands of their best friend. Of big-brother as Isabel used to call me”

Tears stream slowly and silently down Levi’s cheeks, my thumbs brush them away every time they do as my own blur out my sight.

“We were caught and I granted their wish. I killed them, the only real family I ever had.”

Levi closes his eyes and rub in his now red and puffy eyes.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that Levi. And I’m sorry I brought it up” I mutter, brushing my own tears from my cheeks. “It’s okay.” He kisses me softly with trembling lips before wrapping his arms around my neck and hugging me close.

“I should write a goddamn novel about that sad fucking story” Levi mumbles into my neck, his tears now dried against my shirt. I chuckle when I notice that my cursing Levi with an attitude is back and rub his back. “Yeah, you could make some legal money for once in your life” now it’s his turn to chuckle. A shiver runs down my spine when his gentle and soft lips press a kiss you my neck.

“You have a new family now Levi. Hange and Erwin love you so much and I’m positive you love them too.”

Levi nods against my neck.

_And I also love you very much._


	15. Shit kinda hits the fan (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds a surprise in his shared room with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I recently started a new fic called; Titan circus and I would really appreciate it if you checked that out to see if it's any good. I plan on updating that fic once a week and hopefully you'll like it. also read the tags first to see if tehre is anything you dont like before you read it.  
> Thank you so much xxx

**Levi p.o.v.**

It was a good afternoon. Hange, Erwin and I went apartment hunting and we actually found something the three of us agreed on, which is hard considering my obsession with cleanness and Hange’s messiness. I mean sure, I could just clean up after her and I would be glad to since cleaning is one of my most treasured hobbies next to reading but I would just rather not having her there to make the mess in the first place. Erwin made me change my mind, Hange is the only one able to calm me down after one of my episodes or nightmares. So I kind of need her to be around, especially at night. Erwin usually just starts to panic when he sees me like that and I don’t blame him. I have threatened them in one of my episodes, thinking they wanted to kill me.

The three of us walk back to Eren’s, a cup of coffee in their hands, a cup of tea in mine.  It’s starbucks tea but it’ll do. Not _that_ bad. I push my sunglasses on my head and sigh when I ring the bell, the two-toned horse face opening the door with a slight smirk he can’t seem to shake since he found out about Eren and I. “Jean-beau, care to let us in?” Hange smiles at him but I don’t even wait for his answer and push him against the wall inside to let myself in. “oi! Don’t be fucking rude shorty” I am so not in the mood for this. I send him a glare, take the chewing gum from my mouth and press it onto his cheek, god this is so gross. But really, if he won’t stop teasing me with being short, which I can do nothing about, I will not be polite to the boy. “That’s gross Levi, c’mon” Erwin plucks the gum from Jeans face and shakes his head at the chewed up white thing. “He shouldn’t have called me short” I smirk at Jean and he shakes his head, rubbing his slightly damp cheek. “But you are kind of short sweet-cheeks” Hange chimes in with her wide smile now directed at me. “Shut up four-eyes,” I turn away from the trio and walk to the room Eren and I share. “I know” I mutter to end my sentence before opening the door.

The door bangs against the wall inside from when I threw it open as I gape at our interior. The room is fucking thrashed. Eren’s and a few of my clothes are scattered everywhere. The bed is turned upside down, the duvet and pillows on the other side of the room. The drawers of Eren’s desk are opened, the contents one big mess. The closet is opened as well as the drawers of the closet, underwear bulging out of them.

“Levi, is something wrong?” Erwins heavy voice breaks me out of my trance and I look at him when he walks towards me. “Jean! Has _anybody_ been in our room?!” I yell at the startled boy, his boyfriend peeking out of the kitchen to look what all the fuss is about. “N-No, I don’t think so” he stutters as I walk towards him with furious steps. I grab the collar of his neck and drag him behind me towards the room to show him what the fuck had happened in there. “What the hell” he whispers to himself. He swats my hand away as he looks around in the room. Erwin is also very surprised. “have you two been home the whole time we were away? And where the _fuck_ is Eren?” I growl at the boy. That is when I realised it.

They were looking for something. The file. Where is the file. “wait, no, no, no, wait” I push the two heavy and way taller bodies away and enter the thrashed room. I haven’t read the file yet. If someone took it they could read it before me and find out about Mikasa and me. I just wanted to know for sure before she found out from someone else.

“okay, okay. My knives and katanas are here. Safe. Hange has my gun. The file, the file” I ramble silently enough so just I can understand what I’m saying as I rummage through Eren’s closet. When I asked him for a good place to hide something he told me about the secret layer in his drawer underneath his underwear.

After shoving his underwear away I lift the bottom of the drawer revealing, much to my relief, the dirty yellow file with Mikasa’s full name on it. I sigh heavily and grab the small file before turning around and sitting on the floor. I open it slowly, and yes, everything is inside.

“Annie? Since when are you home?” I look up when Jean says that, the blonde walking past the four bodies pressing against each other to get a glance at my room but not entering. She stops behind them, her eyes flicker to me and the file before she narrows her eyes a bit making her suspicious to me. I glare back at her, grasp the file closer to my chest as she walks further. “I just had to grab something for ‘kasa. I’m leaving now” her monotone voice says as she walks away, shortly followed by the front door opening and closing.

That’s right. Mikasa is her girlfriend.

I think she had a weird feeling about Mikasa and mine last names being the same and wanted a connection. That, or something more. But I don’t trust her, never had, because she was so distant and I don’t trust people easily. But now I’m sure I don’t trust her, I’ll be making sure Erwin and Hange get informed by my concerns.

“What do you have there Levi?” Erwin interrupts my racing thoughts, he points at the file. “Ask me later. Not now and certainly not here” I say, glancing at Jean and the Italian boy. Marco raises his hands in defence and walks away, Jean following him quickly when I send him a glare.

Erwin walks into the room, avoids a few clothes and helps me get up from the floor. Hange is quietly biting her lip, her eyes shooting nervously around the room. “did they take anything Levi?” Erwin places his hand on my shoulder, calming my nerves a bit. I shake my head, my hair falling in front of my face. I lean down and grab the bag I had on me when we were almost killed back home. I put the file in there and close the zipper, my knives and everything stored in there. “No, they didn’t. but I no longer feel safe here”

Erwin nods in understanding, Hange’s eyes just nervously shoots between me, Erwin and the wall next to me. “What is it Hange? Something wrong?” She nods. “No, not at all, let’s go get something to eat.” I frown at her. Something is wrong since she nodded, but clearly she doesn’t want anyone to hear. I pat her back in understanding before walking out of the messy room. My gut is telling me to clean it up asap but Eren has to see it first, to check if anything of him is taken.

Hange and Erwin walk into the kitchen where Jean and Marco also are, making small talk with the two as I flop onto the couch and grab my phone to check my messages. The bag I grabbed is firmly placed on my lap, I’m not going to let go of that. Not until we leave this place.

_“Levi”_

I hadn’t even noticed Eren walking in, I smile at my phone and am about to look up at my boyfriend when I hear the unmistakable click of a gun loading. _What the hell._

I look up and right into the barrel of Eren’s gun, his slightly shaking hands holding it. “Eren” I whisper, my eyes flickering to his face. Sweat can be seen on his forehead, the loving eyes I woke up to this morning are filled with rage and disappointment that is directed at me. Tears stream down his face before tracing his scar and end falling down by the corners of his lips which are drawn into a tight line. His whole body is trembling. “Eren, what is the meaning of this” I ask him calmly, my eyes flickering from his face to the black barrel of his gun. “Don’t you fucking dare Levi. Not now. You know really well what the fuck you did” his voice is shaking and trembling. “I don’t Eren, please enlighten me before you shoot me” I say, my own voice trembling a bit too. I swallow thickly and tighten the grasp on my phone.

“You fucking killed my mom, bastard”


	16. Shit kinda hits the fan (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is frustrated and makes rash decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this is short, I promise they will get longer from now on.

**Levi p.o.v.**

“You fucking killed my mom, bastard”

Eren’s hands start to tremble even harder. He looks up over his shoulder for a second to see Mikasa running into the living room. Tears are brimming in her usually stoic eyes, the look in her eyes is heart-breaking as she looks at Eren. Her red scarf is wrapped around her mouth but I’m sure her lips are quivering. “Eren,” she whispers, her hand softly grabbing his shoulder. “Eren, put the gun down” The hand that is not currently resting on his shoulder goes to the gun still pointed at my face, she slowly tries to lower it but Eren clearly is resisting. “He killed her Mika, he did it. Annie saw him” I don’t remember that tone in his voice. It’s so not the Eren I know, it brings a lump in my throat. “what?” Mikasa whispers to herself, her wild eyes shooting up to look into mine. Before I know it two black guns are pointed at my face. “Please guys, I didn’t do anyth-“ The sound of another loading gun behind me cuts me off. “What is happening here Levi?” Hange sounds like she always does when she gets professional, but there is a bit more to it right now, protection I think. “Eren here thinks I killed his fucking mom and I didn’t even do shit!” I snap out of frustration. Eren makes a move to come closer and press the cold metal against my head but Erwin prevents that.  “I wouldn’t do that if I were you” and yet another gun is loaded.

“Eren, listen to me. Why the fuck would I kill the mother of the man I want to be with? That doesn’t make any sense!” Eren seems to falter at that. He knows it doesn’t make sense. “Annie saw you Levi. I have known her for a long fucking time and she would _never_ lie to Mikasa and me. She knows how much our mom means to us.” the shaking of Eren’s gun decreases with every word, as if determination is taking him over. Determination to kill me.

“Let me proof it Eren, please. Give me some time and I will proof to you it wasn’t me.”

“no”

“don’t you love me Eren? This is all I ask” it’s really hard to not start crying out of frustration right now. This is all so much. Your boyfriend accusing you of murder is one thing. But your boyfriend accusing you of murdering his _mother_ is on a whole other level.

“I don’t. I can’t” Eren looks just as frustrated as me.

“Let me proof it, and let me gain your trust back okay?” I stand up slowly while reaching for his gun. Eren’s eyes flash between me and the metal before he yanks my arm, tugs me against his chest and the barrel of the gun is pressed tightly against my temple. Behind me I hear Hange and Erwin also take a step forward. “Levi” Erwin warns me. ‘ _Don’t do anything stupid’._ “It’s okay Erwin. He doesn’t want to kill me, not really” I say, peering up into his eyes. His tears stopped falling down his face but I can still see them brimming in his gorgeous teal eyes. “Maybe he doesn’t but I do” my eyes flash back to Mikasa who was relatively quiet during my conversation with Eren. Probably too busy with poting her gun at and keeping an eye on Erwin.

“I want you out of here. Don’t come back. I will find you in 48 hours to see what you have. Leave” Eren shoves me away from him in a harsh way.

_He still likes me. I know it. He’s just frustrated._

“the boss said _leave_ ” Jean says behind me after another gun loading can be heard. I look at Erwin, who’s still staring at Mikasa with his gun pointed at her, his jaw is tightly clenched at the feeling of cold steel from Jean’s gun pressed against the back of his head. I hear a freakish chuckle, maybe even more terrifying than Hange’s, and my eyes shoot towards the tall brown haired woman. Marco stand behind her, a knife pressed against her side. His hand is softly caressing his hair as he looks at her with predatory eyes. ‘ _Oh my fucking god he is absolutely terrifying_ ’, that’s what the look in Hange’s eyes says to me.

“guys, guns down. We’re leaving” I look at the both of them and they nod, Hange quite happy to leave Marco’s grasp. I grab my backpack tighter against my chest and turn back to Eren, his gun is at his side, his eyes staring into mine. He nods at Jean and Mikasa to lower their gun and they do as he says.

“I will proof you wrong Eren. I promise” My hand goes up to touch his cheek one last time but he swats my hand away, his own hand now covering his cheek before he walks away with wide steps.

“Let’s go” I drop my hand at my side, watch Eren walk away before turning around and rushing out of the door with Hange and Erwin at my side.

“We have to contact the others, I need them right now.” I say as the door closes behind us. I turn to walk towards Pixis’s bar, I need him to and to get him to join me again I will have to say _sorry_. That’s kind of hard for me if I really have to mean it. But god knows we need Pixis’s knowledge of all kinds of things. Behind me Erwin and Hange already started calling some of my people. Erwin sounding serious as Hange babbles away in her usual carefree tone. I kind of want to punch that tone out of her now. We are certainly _not_ carefree right now.

“Pixis is willing to meet us” Erwin says, not expecting an answer and immediately calling someone else.

“Reiner and Bertolt are already at the bar” Hange chimes in, hanging up her phone and calling someone else.

After a few calls and a two miles walking we reach Dot’s bar. Hange and Erwin said everyone was already there or at least heading there now. Dot shut down his bar for an hour so we can have our meeting. it really seems I have to apologise to him now.

When I push the heavy door open of the bar everyone inside goes silent.

“I have a problem. And I need your help


	17. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes through the document and some other stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I haven't proof read it, please forgive me. :P  
> I don't know if I'll be able to update for the rest of the week. maybe next week wednesday? the reason is that my brother is going to get married this weekend and school has started here, which means I'll be getting busy.  
> Sorry x

**Levi p.o.v.**

Everyone stays silent and looks at me. Some take sips from their drink, seemingly deep in thought. Pixis, who is standing behind the bar turns towards me, leans on the counter and sighs. “Pixis, I’m… sorry” I pinch the bridge of my nose and open one eye to look at the old man. He’s smirking. “You hear that guys? Levi just said s _orry._ ” He chuckles and some people laugh, the tension inside breaks. A smile tugs at my lips when I see Pixis grabbing a glass and pouring my favourite scotch. Erwin Hange and I take a seat with our drinks.

“I know I have been kind of an asshole for not contacting any of you last two weeks. The titans were relatively silent and I was… busy.” I tell the whole group, who all turn to look at me. “I owe you guys an apology, so, yeah… sorry” god, apologising makes me uncomfortable. Mike smiles at me, as do some other people. “It’s okay Levi, you deserve someone special” I frown at what my blonde friend says. I didn’t tell them about Eren, who did? When it clicks I turn to an incredibly guilty looking Hange. She bites her bottom lip nervously when she meets my gaze. “sorry?” she says, before bursting out in a laugh. “you also told them who?” I grab her chin in my forefinger and thumb to make her look at me. “I did” she’s still chuckling when I let her go. “of course you did” I mutter, dry-washing my face.

“We don’t exactly blame you Levi, I’m sure he’s pretty hot underneath that mask” Moblit chimes in with a smile. Bertoldt starts to giggle and I flip them both off quickly and sigh, taking a sip from my drink. “What did you need us for boss?” Hannes asks me.

“Joker thinks I killed his mom. And I didn’t. I need him back”

The bar goes silent again before Moblit speaks up. “Your boyfriend thinks you killed his mom?” I glare at the man before nodding. “Pixis, I need your cousin to look up everything he can find on Annie Leonhart. She has something to do with this, she thrashed my room right before Joker threatened to kill me. She was looking for something but didn’t find it” I down my drink in one big gulp and feel the liquor burning in my throat. Pixis nods before excusing himself to the back room to make the call.

“Mike, you, Reiner and Hannes go to find out where the hell Carla Jaeger lived. We have 48 hours to find proof that I didn’t do it, otherwise you guys won’t have a leader anymore. Call me when you get something.”

The men stand up, place some cash on the counter for Pixis since these drinks aren’t free even though we’re friends. I get it, this bar is his only income next to the cash I give him for his services. Mike, Reiner and Hannes leave through the door while the others go back to their chatting.

I excuse myself from the bar and move to sit by one of the tables in the bar. The backpack that was strapped to my back gets flung on the table and zipped open. The yellow document with information about Mikasa is smiling at me and I grab it. I have a pretty good idea who she is but I have to make sure it’s true.

Eren once told me Mikasa never knew her dad, but that she does have his last name. she never bothered to change it I guess. Mikasa’s mom got killed when she was young and Eren’s parents took her in when they heard about the small orphan girl from down the street.

This document confirms what I’ve been expecting.

My mom, who died of a lung infection we couldn’t afford the medicine for, left me with my uncle Kenny when I was two years old. He raised me until I was seven and then left for a year. I couldn’t find him and a year passed of me living on the streets by myself, before I found out he had died. I always thought the old man found a woman and left. He never liked having me around anyway, I don’t really blame him. Everything this document says about her father leads back to Kenny, making me her cousin. Just as I thought.

A small smile forms on my lips, I still have some family left on this earth.

I never talked much to Mikasa when I lived with them the past two weeks. I guess she was pissed Eren and I were together. That and she was almost never home, her and Annie left almost every morning and came back just before dinner.

I close the document and put it away again. Eren has to see this when this whole ‘you killed my mother’ thing is cleared up. I scrunch up my nose at that thought. He threatened to kill me goddammit. I knew he was impulsive but god, try to think before you act for once. Okay, okay, his mom just died and he found out, possibly by finding her in a thrashed house, but still. Some woman said it was me and suddenly it’s true. Annie isn’t ‘some woman’ to him though, and I know that. She is his friend.

But still it angers me, there I was, ready to maybe say those three little words to him before he came to me with this accusation. I just don’t get why he didn’t talk to me, he could’ve.

A glass is pushed into my eyesight and I look up at Pixis. He smiles at me and nods towards the glass. I take it from him and motion for him to sit in front of me. If he is out pouring drinks again he sure is ready with his talk to his cousin.

“what did Danny say?” I ask, taking a big gulp from my glass. I look past Pixis’s face and see that it’s already starting to get dark. Erwin Hange and I should find a place to crash soon, I’m not spending a night out on these disgusting streets, not when I have the money to sleep in a hotel.

“He’s working on it, it may take a few hours but when I said it was for you he promised to finish it before going to sleep. He’s still very grateful for what you did for him” I scoff at what Pixis says and chuckle. “I bailed him out because you asked me to, to be fair the kid was going a bit too far back then” I say, taking another sip. Pixis laughs. “he sure did, he has learned from it though, he’s not a bad kid” Pixis glances at his watch and sighs. “text Danny to call me when he’s done, along with my number” Pixis nods at me before grabbing his phone and doing as I said.

“Sorry again for bringing Eren, erm, Joker here. It was raining when we meet up and this was the only place I knew in this neighbourhood that I’m still welcome in” I say genuinely. Pixis half smiles before sighing. “It’s fine. As long as you found someone that treats you right Levi. After all this shit is done I’m sure he’ll come crawling back to you with apologies. You did nothing wrong, not this time” Pixis winks and while I smirk back at him he stands up, leaving me alone at the small table in my friend’s bar.

Not after a solid two minutes of being alone with my thoughts I get a text from Mike.

**From Mike;** _You should come here. Reiner is acting weird._

He had written a address underneath these two vague sentences and I stand up. “Hange, Erwin, I want you with me” I say, they scramble from their place at the bar, grab their guns and follow me through the doors. Luckily the written address isn’t far away. When we reach the street I can already hear someone talking loudly.

“Levi! Fucking finally.” Hannes sighs, running towards us slowly.

“what’s wrong with Reiner, Hannes?”

“he stole something from the Jaeger house and refuses to show us. He’s claiming it’s just some cash but something tells me that’s not all of it”

I frown at the big blonde bundle of muscles and give him a death stare. It doesn’t matter how small I am, I still intimidate the big guy.

“Reiner, Did I tell you guys to steal cash from a dead woman? Who happens to be the mother of my boyfriend? Don’t you think that is a little bit disrespectful?” I didn’t even touch the guy but he flinches nonetheless at my harsh put words.

“I-it is sir” he answers, the hand in his pocket turns into a fist and catches my attention. He’s keeping something there. I glance at Erwin and he smirks back. Reiner may be big but he’s still younger and less experienced than my own big tree called Erwin. Reiner doesn’t notice Erwin sneaking up behind him before it’s too late. Erwin has his arms wrapped around the others throat and pulls him down. Reiner wheezes to catch some air but it’s denied as he gets put to the ground. Once Reiner is passed out from lack of oxygen Erwin lets go.

“What do we do now?” Mike asks from behind me. I shrug before kneeling down by Reiner.

“We find out what he took”


	18. A bloody mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out who killed Carla and Reiner nearly loses his balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to update any sooner, I hope you can forgive me xx

**Levi p.o.v.**

Reiner has always been enormous. Even more so when the guy is laying on his stomach, hands in his pockets and drool pooling on the pavement underneath his face. I cringe at the image.

Reiner and Bertolt were the only ones who came to my gang an volunteered to join us, all the others were saved by me from some fight, or were found half dead on the streets by either Hange or Erwin. At the time I found it rather odd they wanted to join so suddenly since they didn’t owe me anything. The others didn’t either but always felt like they did towards me since I saved them and all. I didn’t force them to stay they just wanted to.

Dot’s nephew did a background check on everyone who wanted to join and a sudden memory pops up into my head. Pixis said his nephew couldn’t find anything on the two, nowhere on the internet were they mentioned. The two just shrugged it off and said they never got into any trouble. Sure it was odd at the time, but they were both nice and at the time I could use some more people.

Right now though, right now I was mad at myself for letting them join back then, something’s just not right.

I bend down next to the unmoving mass on the pavement and grab his arm, pushing him on his side to roll onto his back. His heavy head lulls to the side as he continues to drool. “Disgusting” I grumble, patting the front of his chest and next his sides to check if he has anything else on him, a knife or something. I can only feel the gun in his holster, but that wasn’t anything new, he got that from me a month after he joined. I hand Mike the gun.

I move to pull his hands out of his pockets and feel Hange’s curious presence looming over me, looking at Reiner. When I open the man’s hand, the hand that was balled up in a fist before, my mouth falls open.

A bracelet.

“Erwin. Pick the bastard up and lift him inside with Hannes, I want to see Carla.” Erwin nods and does as he’s told with Hannes.

“what did you find short stack? Oh pretty bracelet! Looks just like the one Annie always wears” Hange mutters, looking over my shoulder at the broken and delicate silver bracelet. The only hanger on it is a small silver key.

“What did you just say four-eyes? This is Annie’s?” I turn towards my eccentric friend and she nods with a frown, which dissolves once she realises that this bracelet is what Reiner was holding.

I turn towards the Jaeger house with large steps but stop once I take in a horrid scene.

Carla has been struggling severely before she died in the middle of her living room, you can see that by the bruises forming on her neck and face. Her throat is slit and her face and hair are both covered in her own blood. Her mouth is slightly open but her eyes are closed. Two blood traces just above her eyelids inclining her attacker at least had the decency to close them before Eren and Mikasa found her.

“shit” I mutter, my hand coming up to my face to cover my mouth. No wonder Eren had been extremely upset. My mom had died a long time ago but nightmares of her would have haunted me if I ever found her on the floor like this. It’s not even my mom, but just the fact that it’s Eren’s makes me angry to the bone.

I was supposed to meet her in a while. Eren once sighed something while he was half asleep that he wanted me to meet her. My heart stuttered a bit when he said that. Nobody has ever said that about me, that I mean enough to someone for them to take me to their mom.

It will never happen though. If all of this is over, and I have the feeling it will be soon, I’d be going to her funeral with Eren instead of to a warm and domestic house Eren called home.

“Levi”

Erwin breaks my thoughts and I look up at the blonde.

“I think he’s waking up, should I tie him to the chair or something?” Erwin had already plopped the mass of muscle on a chair and when I nod he goes to the kitchen for duct tape.

“Also fetch me a knife Erwin! I’m going to make him talk” Erwin’s low chuckle can be heard from the kitchen. “You could just talk to the guy Levi” Hange chirps in, leaning down next to the body to inspect it. “He took evidence away from here. And tried to keep me away from Eren so he should be punished. Plus, now I want to know for which party he has been playing this whole time” I say, uncrossing my arms, walking towards Reiner and kneeling down in front of him as Erwin ties him up.

The blonde in the chair starts to mumble something and lulls his head to the other side. Erwin hands me a sharp kitchen knife and I smirk at him.

Call me sick in my head but sometimes I actually enjoy torturing people. people who deserve it that is. You’ve done something wrong without meaning to? That’s okay. Don’t do it again though. You tried to keep me away from someone I love for whatever reason? Expect to land in a wheelchair without the ability to make babies and with crushed knee caps.

Reiner mutters something again and I stand up, grip his chin in my hand before pressing the point of the knife in his neck, startling him awake.

“L-Levi! What are you doing?” He murmurs drowsily.

“I’m going to talk to you of course. You have a lot to explain to us Reiner. Let’s start here;” I lift the bracelet in his eyesight and he gasps slightly. His eyes darting nervously between me and the object.

“I’ve never seen it before”

I laugh in his face and when I hear the sound myself I realise that I sound crazy and maniacal. I can’t bring myself to care.

“I’ve found it inside your fucking hand Reiner” I tell him, the knife descending from his neck to his chest, right underneath the part where his ribs come together. His breathing picks up a notch as he looks at me with wild eyes. “Mike, go fetch me a sharp pair of scissors. I want to find out how many fingers it would take to make him talk” Reiner visibly gulps at that and he looks really panicked and conflicted when his eyes flashes from me to Mike. I won’t actually cut off his fingers though. I’ve always liked to keep it simple and give the people I torture the chance to cover their scars up. I will make him bleed at least once with this knife though.

“P-Please Levi. You can’t”

I laugh at him again before I sigh. “Yes I can Reiner, and I will. If you don’t start talking soon that is” I grab his shirt with one hand, the other pushes the knife inside the fabric, tearing it up immediately. Reiner’s chest and stomach are revealed when the torn shirt gets pushed to the side by me.

“Tell me Hange, you like stars right?” I turn to look at her and see that she’s wearing a wide smirk, her eyes sparkling with interest. “I really do Levi, favourite figure” She licks her dry lips and I smirk back at her before turning back to Reiner.

Mike walks in with the scissors and lays then next to me on a table. “Shall I draw a star for you then Hange? Right, here” I say, tapping the knife on the big blonde’s ribs. He’s breathing shallow and short breaths at the sound of my voice. “Yes, please do Levi, make it pretty and big” Hange looms over my form again and watches as I press the knife into Reiner’s flesh. I look up at the guy to find out if he’s willing to talk but he keeps his mouth and eyes tightly shut.

I drag the pushed in tip of the knife over his skin, opening the flesh while dark red blood seeps out. After the first two lines I look up again. “you want me to stop yet Reiner?” I coo at him, my hand cupping his cheek. He opens his eyes and glares at me, his breaths coming out between clenched teeth. He never thought I would go through with pushing the knife inside his flesh.

“Fuck. You” He mutters before spitting right in my face.

Anger rises up inside me but I keep it inside. I wipe the disgusting spit off of my face with Reiner’s own shirt before I let myself go. “You really shouldn’t have done that big guy” I mutter darkly, standing up without taking the knife out of his flesh. I move to straddle one of his thighs, my knee landing harshly on his crotch making Reiner cringe in pain.

I move to sit up on my knees, putting even more pressure on his crotch before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “You’re a fucking disgusting pig Reiner. You have just made a real big mistake painting my face with your disgusting salvia.” I plunge the knife deeply into the blonde’s stomach making him scream out in pain. Mike and Hange gasping in unison.

Reiner groans in pain before he starts to sob. “Cut off his fucking balls Mike. He deserves it after disrespecting me” I move to stand again, and press the bloody knife to his neck again, red fluid trickling down my hand. I glance down at my pants and notice that it’s covered in dark blood. “You made me all dirty Reiner. You definitely should pay for that.” Reiner huffs at me, his breathing becoming ragged and more angry as Mike pulls his pants down.

“Ah gross, not in front of a lady Mike” Hange groans, covering her eyes and moving to stand behind Reiner and next to Erwin. I chuckle at the woman before turning back to Reiner. “Tell me now or you’ll miss the ability to make babies… and an eye” I tell him, the knife in my hand shifting to rest just underneath his left eye.

“You’re a fucking psycho Levi. Get those scissors away from my balls and I’ll fucking talk, you bastard”

_Just what I’ve been waiting for._


	19. Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out what Reiner has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is kind of a short and boring chapter but I don't feel really great at the moment. no worries though, I just haven't slept properly in two weeks. the next chapter will be longer and more angst-y. it'll also be in Eren's p.o.v. since I haven't done that for a while.
> 
> Also, some awesome person commented on my fic that they cosplayed Eren from my fic, they told me that they'll send me a picture to my tumblr so here it is for anyone else that would like to follow me on there; [blurryfacedoesntcare](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blurryfacedoesntcare) . Beware that my tumblr is kind of outdated since i don't use it as much as I used to.
> 
> thank you for reading my fic! it means the world to me that people actually like what I write and It warms my heart to read positive comments that I get. I appreciate all of my readers and hope I can continue to keep you interested in my story.
> 
> xx

**Levi p.o.v.**

“You’re a fucking psycho Levi. Get those scissors away from my balls and I’ll fucking talk, you bastard”

I smirk at the blonde, motion for Mike to stand back but I don’t drop the knife from its position by Reiner’s eye.

“Talk big guy, we don’t have all day. I have a certain brat to talk to after you’re done” I press the tip of the knife into his flesh, a small bead of blood dropping down his cheek. Reiner winces slightly and scrunches his nose up in discomfort. “Get the fucking knife out of my face, bastard. You’re ruining it” Reiner grumbles. I do lower the knife but just to clutch at my stomach while I laugh in his face.

“you can’t ruin something that’s ugly to begin with, honey” I laugh at his glare, and the fact that he can’t do anything about it is making me laugh even more as he is tied with his hands and feet to a chair. “Reiner, out of all the people here, I’d fuck you the last. And I’m gay. And Hange is female. That’s what I think of your face” Somewhere in the middle of the sentence I grow serious again and press the sharp blade at his cheekbone, making a neat, small cut in his paling flesh. Reiner grumbles something about my rude comment from a minute ago and turns his face away from the knife.

I wouldn’t have insulted the guy if we weren’t in this position though. Reiner isn’t unattractive to be honest and I would fuck him before I would fuck any woman on this godforsaken planet but I just felt like giving his confidence and ego a kick in the face.

Just the fact that he took Annie’s bracelet from Carla’s stiff, dead hand indicates that he knew what she was up to. That means they have had contact before and that they have been working together causing Reiner to try and cover up for the blonde bitch.

“Talk” I demand from the blonde in front of me, grabbing his chin harshly between my thumb and forefinger to make him look at me.

Reiner sighs, refuses to meet my gaze as he opens his mouth.

“I have been loyal to you Levi. You know that. It wasn’t because of the reason you think though. Someone ordered me to obey your every command. I have never looked up to you like I said I did back when I joined you. You disgusted me thoroughly before I actually met you. You turned out to be less disgusting than I thought though. But my real loyalty has never been with you, it has been with someone you know very well” Reiner stops talking to take a deep breath.

Once the room falls silent my mind starts to race immediately. Was Eren behind this? No. no of course not. His mom just got killed and Reiner was helping the killer get away. Eren would never order someone to kill his loving mother. Then who is it that I ‘know very well’?

The fact that Reiner was never loyal to me doesn’t even come as a surprise. Yes he did obey my orders and did what I told him to but there has always been something in his eyes. Some reluctance. I never thought twice of it though since he has never worked against me before today.

“How, do you think, have the Titans been able to find you and your friends the night of the attack at your house? Did you really think that after Pixis’s nephew took all of the info on the house off of the internet that it could be traceable to you? Sure you have thought of someone on the inside telling them about your hiding place, right?” Reiner says teasingly. He’s full on looking into my eyes now, smirking like the fucking bastard he is. “Oh wait, you haven’t because you were too caught up in that guy who threatened your life this morning” I hear a gun loading and look up from Reiner’s smug face at a trembling Hange. Her heavy, black berretta is pointed at the back of Reiner’s head.

“Petra got killed because of you” She mumbles, her voice shaking, as well as the hand holding her gun. Reiner huffs and his smirk grows even wider. “She did, as well as some other friends of you guys, right?” He looks back up into my eyes, he doesn’t even waver when he meets my stinging glare.

“I have worked for the Titans from the very beginning, Levi. And there is no way you can bring back your dead friends now. I have no regrets of what I did.” I look up at the still trembling Hange and grab her hand, I push her hand down and she doesn’t protest. She just sniffs loudly, tears spilling over her eyes as she rushes towards Erwin to clutch and sob in his shirt.

“Annie is also with the Titans.” I state, rather than ask. Reiner smirks knowingly but doesn’t nod or respond at all. “I have no idea shorty” He says then. Rage starts to boil inside me and I press the knife I’m still holding onto into his cheek. Deep red blood trickles down the blade and his cheek as well. “C’mon Levi. Kill me. We all know you want to. Do it” Reiner whispers, leaning into the sharp blade and drawing more blood.

I retreat the knife, position it against his throat in an all too familiar stance. When I push it into his neck a little more and swipe it to the right he’ll be choking on his own disgusting blood. I smirk at the blonde and start to push the blade into his skin, more blood. “It has been a pleasure talking with you. I’ll see you in hell” I swipe the blade to the right. Reiner’s eyes widen for a moment before his breath starts to hitch with violent coughs. Blood gurgles up in his mouth, then trickles down his chest and onto the floor. His blue eyes look up at me one last time as his coughs start to get worse. I just watch the light leaving his eyes while dark blood leaves his body.

I look up at my companions and see their hardened faces. Even Hange stopped crying and glares at the second lifeless corpse in this house. I look at the dead blonde and plunge my knife into his thigh.

“Grab me something to remove my prints Erwin” I tell my blonde friend. He leaves for the kitchen immediately before quickly swiping the handle of the blade down. He leaves the knife there to find for the police once they show up. “Hange, call the police. Sound panicked and don’t let them recognise your voice. They’ll handle the rest of this.” I state, turning around and walking out of the house.

The underside of my shirt is covered in blood and I quickly pull a dark vest from the backpack I took with me to put on. I can faintly hear Hange calling the police when I leave the house, and soon walk out of the street towards where I hope Eren is.

We need to straighten this out and I have to warn him about Annie. If he’ll believe me is another thing though.


	20. Truth (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suck at summaries, just read it xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it because it turned out nothing like what I had in mind. I'm not really feeling this chapter but I hope that will be different from you guys. enjoy x

**Eren p.o.v.**

I haven’t been this confused, angry and frustrated at once in ages. How could Levi have done that? He knew how much I cared about my mother, he knew how much I loved her. Right? I mean, I can recall telling him about her once, maybe a week ago or something? If he even cared about me _at all_ he wouldn’t have done what he did. But clearly he doesn’t care about me.

The tears that ran down my cheeks a few hours ago have dried, making my skin itch. Even though so many emotions run through my head I can’t help but feel numb.

When I saw her laying there on the ground, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a silent scream, her once tan skin drained of blood, which pooled underneath her body, I screamed. Mikasa, who stood next to me at the time, did nothing, she just stared at our mother. But her grey eyes gave away the whirlpool of sadness and panic she felt deep inside.

Every time I close my eyes I see my mother.

The person who used to appear before my eyes every time I closed them was Levi.

I shake my head violently, my brown hair falling before my eyes.

“Eren” I look up at pale, blue eyes.

“Annie,” My voice is raspy, maybe from the sobbing from earlier or from the not-talking I had done since Levi left, almost a day ago. I take a cold glass of water from her hands and take a sip. “thank you”

I feel the couch dip next to me and a hand appears on my shoulder. I look up at Annie again and see that she’s unwilling to meet my gaze. Her eyes are fixated on her worn out all stars instead.

“She’s fucking dead Annie” I mumble, suddenly wishing the glass in my hand was filled with whiskey instead of water. Annie retreats her hand from my shoulder and starts to rub her face. “I know. Mikasa is devastated” She whispers back. My hands start to tremble when she mentions my sister. While I stayed here, in the living room looking at the television which isn’t even on, she went into her room and hasn’t said a thing since Levi left.

Levi denied that he killed her, I would too.

Looking back at the way he looked at me when I pointed my gun directly at his face I start to doubt myself. He looked so sincere when he told me he didn’t kill my mom. His usual stoic and bored eyes had this glint of panic in them, like something was harshly taken from him while he looked up at the barrel of my gun.

“I’m so sorry Eren. So sorry” Annie mutters, her hands muffling her words as they cover her mouth. I tear my attention away from my glass and look at her with a frown.

She only ever met Carla a handful of times, but I guess she is allowed to get upset too. Her girlfriend is in great pain about our less after all and maybe that is a little hard on the blonde.

“It’s okay Annie” my voice is still shaking, my hands are too when I place it on her shoulder to calm her down a little. She leans into my touch and shakes her head before dropping it in the crook of my neck, desperate for some calming affection.

It definitely feels weird, Annie searching for comfort by me. She has never done that and I wonder what she is so upset about. My mother and her never really got along so there is no reason for her to burst out in tears like this.

“Eren! Open up!”

_Levi._

“C’mon brat! Open up the fucking door now or I will have Erwin kick it in!”

Annie looks up from where her face was hidden and looks at the door, a severely panicked look in her eyes. I open my mouth to ask her what’s wrong but decide to open the door instead as Levi counts down from three.

I swing the door open just as Erwin moves back to charge at the door.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” I snap at the small man in front of me. I can see some relief swimming in his grey eyes. “You’re okay” He whispers, turning his face away from me to collect his thoughts. Once he does though he is pushing me out of the way and walks inside to the living room.

“Levi! Come the fuck back here!”

I storm in after him and push the barrel of my gun to the back of his head once again. As if on cue I feel cold steel pushing into my temple. I sigh at the familiar feeling.

Annie and Levi are standing in front of each other.

“She did it” Levi states, his fists clenching and un-clenching beside him. Like he’s itching to punch something. “Don’t be fucking ridiculous, she would never” I grumble, my voice no longer trembling and shaking but filled with rage. “She most definitely would Eren” Levi says, one of his hands is lifted next to him, a tiny bracelet hanging from his slender fingers. A panicked look crosses Annie’s face when she glances at her wrist. The bracelet is hers.

“Eren, that crazy chick of his must have taken it when I was asleep and set me up, I swear I didn’t kill your mom. I swear” She says, a sincere look in her eyes.

“We, or rather her friend Reiner, found it when we went to Carla for clues. Reiner, one of my men, was acting rather weird. Erwin took him down and snatched what he had hidden away from him. It was this bitch’s bracelet. Hange confirmed it.” Levi says. My stomach drops as I look up at Annie. Her face is still quite panicked and her frantic eyes are looking for something to say.

“I don’t believe you. Annie wouldn’t do this to Mikasa” I mutter, my voice strained. She would never do this. _Right?_

“You’re crazy, Levi” I groan, rage and confusion fighting to be my dominant emotion again.

I chuck my gun to the side and against a wall, making Levi flinch. My breathing turns ragged before I wrap one hand around a pale neck. Levi’s eyes widen as I cut off his breathing and push him against the wall. I raise him up slightly, so only his toes are touching the ground. Levi frantically claws at my non-budging hand as he chokes. I lean forward, my mouth almost touching his cheek. “You’re lying Levi. Annie would never hurt us like that, she knows better than to mess with me. I thought you did too. I’m fucking disgusted by you, I trusted you Levi!” Somewhere in the sentence I started yelling in his flinching face. I pull him away from the wall and crash him back in it again, his head thumps against it and he winces.

“Let him go now! I will shoot you Eren!” Erwin yells next to me. And I can just feel a second gun, belonging to Hange pointed at my back. Levi’s eyes look over at his friends and he struggles to raise a hand, indicating that they should back off.

I loosen my grip on his throat and he immediately starts to wheeze. “E-Eren” He coughs, his slender fingers trailing over my scars like it’s the last thing he’s going to do. A pang goes through my heart. _I missed that_. I shake my head and that thought away just when a laugh rings through the room.

I pull my hand away from Levi immediately and look over at Annie. Levi drops to his knees, his hands planted on the ground as he pants.

Erwin and Hange both drops their guns too and look over at the blonde.

She’s clutching her stomach as she laughs. Not out of joy though. She sounds like a maniac, her eyes have that glint too, like something is horribly wrong.

“Annie”

My head snaps to the side where my sister is standing now, confusion written all over her face.

“Mikasa, my love, I’m so sorry. Levi is right, I killed your mom” Annie laughs, a last sliver of humanity, compassion and sanity leaving her eyes as she looks over at the woman she has had a relationship with for the past three years. Mikasa looks over at us then, her eyes fall down to the floor where Levi dropped the bracelet when I him pushed him against the wall.

Erwin is kneeled down next to the raven, who’s breathing has regulated again as he takes in the scene in front of him.

Mikasa’s face falls when her brain catches up with Annie’s words and the evidence on the floor.

“How could you!” She suddenly yells, stomping towards the chuckling blonde and pushing her against the wall. Mikasa grabs a knife from her back pocket and pushes the blade to Annie’s neck.

“I’m sure Reiner told Levi everything, let short-stack talk” Annie grumbles, her eyes scanning Mikasa’s face with a small grin, her eyes look like nothing more that empty voids. Mikasa and I both turn to Levi, who stood up a couple of moments ago, Erwin is supporting him by keeping a hand on his elbow.

“Levi” I mutter, the realisation of that I accused Levi of something he didn’t do, and that I fucking almost _choked_ him dawning on me. I whisper his name again and take a step in his direction to wrap him into my arms and apologise. Erwin’s hand keeps me away from him though. The look in Erwin’s eyes tell me to keep the hell away from him. “It’s okay Eren. Let’s talk after you’ve taken care of the bitch, okay?” Levi says, his eyes not meeting mine as he rubs at his sore throat.

“I’m so sorry, love” Tears start to well up in my eyes again when I think back at what I did to him. “You were mad, I get it Eren.” Levi mutters. “So sorry” I mutter again, one tear rolling down my cheek as my hand gets swatted away by Erwin when I reach out to touch Levi’s cheek. I nod at Erwin, chew lightly at my bottom lip before I bow down to pick up my gun, just to point it at Annie’s face once I turned around.

“Levi, tell me what Reiner said so I can blow her fucking head off”


	21. Truth (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for not uploading for more than a week but I was/am buried in homework right now. I also haven't proof read this chapter so If there are any grammar mistakes or somethign please ignore it. I'll look into it as soon as I get the time to fix any mistakes. 
> 
> xx

**Eren p.o.v.**

Levi coughs a few times before answering. Just thinking back that I did that to him. That I choked him and actually thought of killing him just a few minutes before makes my stomach churn. I feel sick. Sick with myself. I would have never thought that I would place my hands on his neck and squeeze with the intention of making that light in his eyes go out.

The look in his eyes when he placed his hands on my scars will stay with me forever. He looked like he was okay with his life ending like this. Even though I betrayed him, and wouldn’t listen to him when I needed to the most he looked at me with such love and forgiveness for my stupid action.

I shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut. Now is not the time to dwell over it. Levi and I will talk about this soon and I just hope he’ll forgive me for doing that to him.

“Mike texted me, saying Reiner was acting weird. Hange, Erwin and I went there to check it out. After Erwin knocked him out we took this bracelet from Reiner’s hands. Hange recognised it as Annie’s.” Levi interrupts his own story by coughing again. I bite my bottom lip harshly to stop myself from apologising over and over again. There’s time for that after handling this situation.

“We went inside, to check for more evidence Annie did it. Erwin and Mike tied Reiner to a chair for further…. interrogation. We found nothing else of significance, that’s when Reiner woke up” Levi looks up from where he was staring at the ground with a frown. Obviously thinking hard as to what terms to use and how to explain the shit that went down an hour ago.

“To be blunt, I tortured the guy until he started to talk. He told me how he and you, Annie, and presumably Bertolt too, are undercover in both of our gangs. They actually are members of the Titans.”

Mikasa growls at Annie’s face. The knive she’s holding pressing against the blonde’s skin. A little bit of dark, red blood trickles down her collarbone. Annie groans and switches from looking at me, to Levi, to Mikasa. Her wicked smile hasn’t faded. Yet.

“Well, Reiner actually never admitted you were with the Titans too before I killed him. But you just admitted that yourself, so that mystery has been solved” Levi glares at the startled blonde with pale, blue eyes.

Her smile has faded.

“You killed him?!” she suddenly yells, pressing against Mikasa’s blade as she leans forward. Her blonde hair falling before her eyes. She grits her teeth as she glares right back at the raven by my side. Levi doesn’t even flinch.

“I did. I sliced his fucking throat until he was choking on his own filthy blood” Levi grumbles, taking a step closer to Annie with each word. Mikasa looks back between him and Annie as he walks towards them. She has no idea if she can trust him or not. She’s certain she can’t and never could trust Annie.

Annie screams and tugs at her hair, making it fall loose from the bun at the back of her head. She looks fucking crazy like this.

Levi smirks at the blonde, one hand coming up to grip her chin harshly, making her look up to him. “Now that I think about it. You two have a lot of the same features. Was he your brother maybe? Explains your reaction, doesn’t it?” He pushes her head harshly back into the wall she was standing against. Annie grunts but doesn’t seem fazed.

Suddenly she spits. Right in Levi’s face. He groans loudly before retrieving a knife from his back pocket and a handkerchief. As he wipes the spit from his face as he plunges the knife deep into her upper arm.

Annie screams in pain as Levi gets pushed away from her by Mikasa. “Stop that!” she yells at the smaller male. Levi smirks back at her and wipes his knife on the same handkerchief he used before. “you know her love for you was most likely fake, right?” He growls, pushing Mikasa back and taking his place in front of Annie back.

“you know, Reiner spit in my face too…. Right before I slit his fucking throat” Levi whispers, his face directly in line with that of Annie’s and his voice low. Annies eyes widen before she turns to Mikasa with a sorrowful expression.

“Mikasa, baby. Please get him away from me, he will kill me… please Mikasa” Annie pleas, her eyes that looked like empty voids before are filled with (faked?) remorse.

“Don’t listen to her Mikasa. She’s lying.” Levi says, his eyes flickering towards my sister. She bites her bottom lip before nodding, a sorry expression on her face as she looks at Annie.

“Mikasa, maybe it’s better if you take a step back or leave the room… and, Levi. Please no more blood, Marco just cleaned the living room you know?” I say, Levi sighs and nods as Mikasa takes a step back and walks behind me. Hange inviting her in a crushing hug.

Levi holds Annie back with a arm to her throat as the fingers of his other hand presses against the fresh wound in her arm. Annie hisses, the emotion in her eyes leaving again as she looks at Levi in pure rage. “tell me who’s your leader and we’ll let you go, if you refuse I’m afraid the next time my knife touches you is in your gut.” Levi smiles wickedly at the blonde as she huffs, her fringe blowing out of her face.

“I’m not telling your short ass anything” Annie says, making Levi laugh. “this day contains so many jokes about my length and they start to bore me a bit. Come up with something new, will you?” He pulls Annie back from the wall just to harshly push her into it again, making her groan out in pain.

“Levi, she said she’s keeping her mouth shut. Let me kill the bitch already” I say, cocking my gun and pointing it at her face. Levi shakes his head. “No, I can make her open up some more.” He mutters, pressing the knife into her gut just enough so the tip of the knife slips in, blood trickling out of her body.

“C’mon Blondie. Tell me to who you report” He says, twisting the knife. I lower my gun and walk towards the two. Levi catches my gaze when I lean against the wall. I move my arm to drape it over his shoulder but he flinches away. My stomach churns at the display. Is he scared of me?

I keep looking at Levi’s face as he asks Annie something. His grey eyes flicker towards mine every once in a while but this heart-sinking feeling that Levi, the one I love, is scared of me?

I don’t exactly blame him. I choked him and pressed him against a wall I order to kill him.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and turn to Annie, who keeps her mouth shut tight.

“Jesus Christ, you’re a real fucking pain in the ass, you know?”

Annie shrugs before turning to me, her icy gaze catching mine. “Shoot me, Eren.” She smiles wickedly at me as my face turns into a frown, anger raging in my eyes. I slowly press my gun against her forehead. “let’s just kill her now and wrap this up. We’ll find out where the Titans hide soon enough. I have a feeling this will all come to an end soon in one bloody fucking fight” I say, my cold gun pressing against Annie’s skin. “fucking go for it. Whatever” Levi stands back, retrieves his knife from her gut before he wipes the blood off of it. Annie slumps to her knees on the floor, her eyes locked on my gun that follows her movement. “do it” she whispers, a smile still formig on her lips as I pull the trigger.

Mikasa gives a yelp and hides back into Hange’s arms, who tries to comfort her. Levi sighs and walks back to his two friends. “I’m terribly sorry Mikasa” he says, patting her shoulder awkwardly, Mikasa frows slightly at the sudden act of affection before nodding.

“Erwin, go fetch Bertolt for me. He’s a titan too. The only difference from the other two is that he’ll be easier to crack since he’s scared shitless of me.” Erwin nods and walks out of the house.

“We have to clean this mess up, Levi” I mutter, scratching the back of my neck as I look at the corpse in my living room. Levi shakes his head. “When Erwin comes back with the brunet he’ll immediately know what is going on and It’ll scare him even more. What we need to do right now is talk” Levi says, walking out of the room and into my bedroom. “yeah” I mutter to the ground before following Levi.


	22. Remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, here is another chapter.
> 
> I know I used to upload a couple of times a week before but I can't find the time for that right now. School is taking up all my free time and is really stressing me out. I do have vacation right now so maybe i will be able to upload again in a couple of days. I really hope so.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Levi p.o.v.**

Eren closes the door behind him with a thud. The sound isn’t even that loud but it makes me flinch. Ever since Eren put his hands around my throat I have been jumpy.

“Levi” Eren whispers, his clothes ruffling as he moves forward, presumably towards me. I can’t look at him, that explains why my back is turned towards Eren. “I’m so sorry” Eren mutters, his hands softly landing on my shoulders. I flinch once again but Eren keeps his hands in place.

My eyes are closed tightly as I bite my bottom lip. “Don’t touch me” I mutter, barely able to form the words. “Levi” Eren whispers again, hurt evident in his voice. “Please, let me see your face. I need to know how bad I have hurt you” His clothes ruffle again but his hand doesn’t land on my shoulder again. It just hovers above it.

I take a deep breath before turning towards Eren. I open my eyes and see him looking at my neck frantically, his eyes shooting from my face to my neck. “I hurt you” He whispers, more for himself than for me. I know he did.

Eren turns around and takes a deep breath, his hands coming up to grip his hair as he tugs on it. “I’m such an idiot” He repeats several times. I look left and catch a glance in the mirror that is standing in the corner of the room. There is a hand-shaped bruise forming on my neck. I trail my fingers over it, just to check if Eren really did this to me. The person in the mirror moves his hand in time with me. I hate it the contrast of the purple on my pale skin.

“Why am I so stupid!” Eren suddenly yells, his closed fist coming down on his dresser. The contents shake with the force. I flinch of the loud noise and take a few steps back until my back is hitting the wall.

“no, no, please don’t be afraid of me” Eren says, his voice calm and soothing as he walks towards me. At least he’s smart enough to keep a little bit of distance between us this time. “I don’t want you to be afraid of me Levi, please” He whisper, his fingers twitching to touch my face or anything, really

“why did you do it?” I choke out, my eyes warily glancing up to look at Eren. His eyes are wide, a few tears starting to form in his eyes. His dark brown eyebrows come together in a frown as he rubs his chin.

“I was mad because I thought you killed her… my mother” He mutters then, his green eyes leaving my face to glance at the floor. “I didn’t” I answer, one of my hands involuntarily coming up to brush over my bruises. “I know… I’m so sorry” Eren pleads, looking back up, tears now streaming out of his eyes and onto his cheeks. The wet trails following his scars.

He drops to his knees with a groan, his arms falling limp to the floor. “Levi… I’m so fucking sorry for hurting you” He looks up again, the teal colour of his eyes glimmering with tears, his cheeks are wet and his lips are trembling. He looks completely miserable.

“I don’t know how I could have done something like that to you. To the person that has helped me so much with my issues…” He motions to his cheeks, my eyes following his shaking fingers as they brush over the damaged skin there. “I have never lov-liked someone as much as I like you, Levi. And I get it if you can’t trust me anymore of that you never want to see me again. I promise I will stay away if you want me to but…” Eren’s hands suddenly grasp mine, which were still caressing my neck. His soft lips press even softer kisses to my knuckles as his big eyes peer up at mine.

“But please, try to forgive me. You don’t have to right now and I won’t ask that from you but I really want to be with you again. Kick me in the nuts if you want revenge! Just…” I chuckle at him then, seeing a little smile forming on his lips as well.

“I have missed you ever since I told you to leave, Levi… and I hate myself for not listening to you when I needed to most. I hate myself for thinking that you would ever do something like killing my mother.”

I let him kiss my knuckles again before I pull my hands away, tucking them underneath my armpits as I cross my arms.

“I’m not going to forgive you right now, Eren. I need time and I need for you to stay away from me for a while. Now, I get that we have to speak to each other since we still have to defeat the Titans. But I don’t want to be alone with you in one room right now. I have to go” Several facial expressions wash over Eren’s face as I talk. Understanding and caring but most of all, hurt. He looked like a kicked puppy when I told him I don’t even trust him enough right now to be alone in one room.

“I’m sorry, Eren” I say, my fingers wrapping around the doorknob, ready to open it and walk out of the room. Eren is still sitting on his knees on the floor.

“you don’t have to feel sorry. You did nothing wrong. If I can’t be with you right now I’m okay with that, as long as you know that I....  I love you. I wanted to tell you before but… something came up as you’re aware of. I love you, Levi. And please try to at least come to peace with what happened. I don’t deserve it, but please” Eren whimpers after ending his sentence, his voice came out broken and fragile.

“I need to think.” I sigh, my own voice also shaking. I open the door and walk out of the room, trying to leave every emotion behind but one. The happiness I felt when Eren told me he loved me.

I resent him for what he did to me but those words felt really good to hear.

I chuckle to myself as I remember that every relationship I have ever been in has been fucked up. Of course this one  has to be too. What did you think when you fell in love with a gang leader? The leader of the gang that has been your enemy for several years now too. Did you think everything would be peachy? That Eren would come without any problems?

A gang leader of any sort has his or her own issues. And apparently Eren has anger issues.

God knows I have made mistakes too.

Maybe I will be able to forgive him. Maybe I already want to. But my head tells me not to make any rash decisions now. It hasn’t even been an hour after Eren choked me. I have to think, and I need to keep some distance.

I’m sure Eren respects that and won’t try to come near me, or tries to get me alone with him in one room.

If I tell Hange about my decision of keelin Eren away for now she would definitely stay by my side at all times and stand beside me if Eren is also in the room. The look in her eyes when Eren’s hand closed over my throat isn’t one I can easily forget. She looked fucking furious.

As I walk back into the room eyes look up at me. They’re not drawn to my presence but the noise coming from my phone. I take it out of my pocket and answer the call.

“What is it Pixis?”

“We found their hiding place. We found the Titans”


	23. Keep your head in the game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange is a wise bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, it's been a while hehehe....  
> I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting on this update for a while but I have been really busy these past three weeks as I have explained in my previous notes. I promise there won't be another three weeks between now and the next update.
> 
> have fun reading!
> 
> and remember; kudos and comments kick my butt into writing gear! :D

**Levi p.o.v.**

“We found the Titans”

Immediately I stopped in my tracks, my fingers shaking slightly as a smirk plasters on my face. Thousands of ideas pop in my head, all brutal ways to kill the leader of the Titans and make this city mine, and Eren’s again.

“That nephew of yours deserves a fucking medal” I chuckle, making a mental note to send the kid some expensive whiskey when all of this is over as a ‘thank you’. “Hell yeah he does. I’d rather not do this over the phone so please come by the bar as soon as possible. I will contact the others.” Pixis replies. I nod my head before remembering something. “Wait. Don’t let Bertolt know. I can’t trust him. I’ll tell you all about it when we get there” My feet start to move again and I walk towards Hange and Erwin, who are both still trying to calm Mikasa down.

I’m stuffing the phone back into my pocket when the door behind me opens. As much as I want to see those teal eyes right now and take back everything I said I know that the right thing for _me_ to do now is ignore Eren and explain to Hange and Erwin what is going to happen next.

Mikasa scrambles out of Hange’s arms to stumble towards Eren and hug him. I have never seen the girl so thrown off and un-composed and it scares me. Mikasa and I seem very alike in some things, not just because we may share some genes but our ability to keep emotions away from our face, or even our eyes are very much the same. Annie was the one who could break this strong woman and Eren may be that person to me, if the sympathetic look I get from Erwin indicates anything, he already did.

“It’s okay Mikasa, I’ll let Armin call someone to clean the whole house and sell it. We’re moving and not coming back to this dump” Eren mutters in her hair, just loud enough for us to hear. He sounds broken and it takes a lot of will power to keep myself composed and not break down.

I clear my throat, not trusting my voice right now and move my head towards the door, hoping Erwin will get the hint and tell the others that we’re off.

“We’re leaving” Erwin says, placing his hand on the small of my back to guide me out of the house. I don’t dare to look back at Eren. I just know that if I do I won’t walk out of the door that easily. The anger that made me walk out of his room is still there but that’s all in my head. My heart is screaming for me to turn around and run back to him. To hug him and kiss him and tell him that he’s forgiven.

The hand on my back grounds me as I take unsure steps towards the door. Hange’s soft hand slides in mine when the cold air hits my face.

“Levi! Wait”

I turn around just in time to see Eren practically storming out of the door to come and hug me. My hand tightens around Hange’s as I flinch at the fast approach. She gives me a determined look and before Eren can reach me she pushes her arm against his chest, immediately stopping him in his tracks.

His eyes don’t leave mine and we just stare at each other before Hange speaks up.

“Eren, listen to me. Levi and I are gonna go. He needs time, as I’m sure he has told you already, and you are going to give it to him. After you pulled that bullshit there in the living room there has been this raging anger inside me and I’m not fucking afraid to unleash it on you if you don’t step back right now and walk away.”

Eren’s eyes widen a bit at her words and when she’s finished he takes a step back like she told him to. God, this is why I love this woman. She can be batshit crazy when she’s mad and honestly that makes her a great friend.

“Just, one last thing.” Eren’s eyes flicker to mine a few times as he awaits Hange’s approval. It’s funny really, Eren is this big, bad wolf when he has his mask on and leads a fucking gang but even him can scurry away from an angry Hange.

“make it fast” She says, dropping her arm from his chest and  taking a step back to stand at my side again, one arms curling over my shoulders protectively. Erwin’s hand is still on the small of my back, rubbing soft circles and calming me down.

Eren licks his lips before turning to me completely. Somewhere in the corner of my eye I can see Mikasa peeking around the corner of the house to see why her brother ran away so fast.

“I know I already told you this when we talked but please remember. No, engrave it in your brain that I have never regretted anything as much as I regret hurting you. You haven’t been in my life for that long but the moment you stepped in this shithole that I used to call my life you were my everything. And I will slay a whole fucking army if that’s what it takes to get you back into my arms”

Eren looks at me as he finishes his speech. His big teal eyes honest and begging me to forgive him. But if I do that right now I’m sure that there will be more problems between us. I won’t be able to let it go and forgive him if I don’t give myself some time to recover from what he did and how he damaged me that way.

I have been hurt a lot in my past, especially by people I love. And in turn I had to hurt a lot of people I love too. So for both parties I know what it’s like. I know the pure guilt you feel when you hurt someone. And the agony of looking into the eyes of someone who hurt you. The hate you feel for yourself when your heart tells you to forgive them and jump back into their arms, the conflict that follows when your head tells you something else.

If there is anything that I have learned in my rough couple of years on the streets is that to always listen to your head, that way your feelings will be hurt less and you’ll make the decision you’ll regret least.

If I leap into Eren’s arms right now he could wrap his hands around my neck again and squeeze, thinking that I’ll forgive him again.

We both need to think, and I tell him that by turning away from him and walking away, again.

Hange wraps an arm around me as I walk. Nobody speaks a word as we leave Eren there on the street.

“I will rip his fucking head off if he tries something like that again. You can literally see his handprints on your skin, Levi. It makes me sick knowing that you’ll eventually forgive him. I have no idea what you see in him and honestly I think you should just never come back to him.” Erwin says, being the first one to speak up after five long minutes of silence while my brain processes everything that had happened today.

“I get what you’re trying to say my blond friend but I also think that Eren and Levi could be good for each other. We both know shorty had frowned a lot less since he fucks Eren, or rather the other way around.” Hange pipes in, regaining her cheery attitude. There is a undertone in her words though, indicating that her happy acting is to try and cheer _me_ up. “But I must say, if he places his hands on my Levi’s neck in a threatening way ever again I will chop off his balls and make him eat them, just before slitting his throat really slowly and pulling his balls back out again.” Her eyes glint as she motions with one of her short nails against her neck. Her eyes cross and her tongue falls out of her mouth as she finishes.

“gross, keep that thing confined” I mutter, eyeing her wet tongue with disgust. Hange cackles and pulls me closer to her body, hugging me from the side.

“I’m just saying that his brains splattered on the wall is something I have been constantly thinking about since he picked you up like that.” Erwin says, his jaw clenched as he keeps his steady gaze forwards.

I sigh and close my eyes, letting the arms around my shoulders and the hand on my back lead the way towards Pixis’ bar.

“He told me he loves me” I mutter, a warm feeling covering my heart when I think back on it. Someone who you don’t particularly like right now confessing to you can still do weird things to your heart, like making it skip a beat. I snort at my own cheesy thought and open my eyes to see Hange quietly and observing me from the corner of my eye.

“I’m sure he does” She whispers then, her eyes shifting back to the road.

“So we’re just going to ignore the fact that he wanted to choke you to death and gossip like little girls about how he loves you?” Erwin asks through gritted teeth.

“No. we’re not. As a matter of fact I told him to stay away from me and that I don’t want to be alone in the same room as him. I know really fucking well what he did but that doesn’t take away the fact that I love him too”

Erwin stops walking with a heavy sigh. The hand that was on my back before now rubbing on his face. I glare at him as both Hange and I stop walking too.

Just when Erwin opens his mouth to talk again and maybe explain himself Hange cuts him off.

“Levi has enough on his mind as it is Erwin. Leave it alone. I’m not happy about what Eren did either but the look in the boys eyes when he told us he regretted it is honest. He was probably blinded by anger and Levi was accidentally there. That doesn’t justify shit, but it explains why he did it. You and me will talk more tomorrow after we’ve seen Pixis. We still have Bertolt to deal with and to be honest even I can’t take much more information and drama” Hange turns to me then, gripping both of my shoulders and shaking me a bit.

“Levi, dear, we don’t have any more room for doubts since we’re so fucking close to finding the Titans and I suggest you keep Eren and everything out of your head for now and talk to him after we’ve slayed the Titans. I need you to keep your head in the game or else we _will_ lose. People _will_ die if we don’t have our leader, so keep your love life and our gang life separated for now” Hange’s big eyes peer into mine the whole time and her words come through.

She’s absolutely right. The shit that is happening between Eren and me is way less important than the lives of my friends and fellow gang members. I should take care of them first and defeat the Titans before fixing my relationship with Eren. This also gives me enough time to think everything that has happenedover.

“I won’t let this get in the way of us winning. I promise”


	24. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for uploading so late.
> 
> you guys probably thought I abandoned this fic and left the site or something but the thign was that I didn't have any time to write this chapter. I'm terribly sorry and I hope you can forgive me. x

**Levi p.o.v.**

Warmth.

When I wake up from a deep slumber warmth is the only thing that registers to my mind. The warmth reminds me of Eren. The way he used to hold me when we both fell asleep in his bed late at night. I smile at the thought and turn around in the soft bed.  The image that greets me when I turn around is not that of a familiar mop of brown hair with that slight scruff on an angular chin and deep scars on perfect and slightly puffy cheeks.

No, this person that hugs me from behind is not Eren. It’s Hange.

Her hair is tangled in front of her face, some of it even in her mouth as she practically drools everywhere on the pillow. Her breath leaves her in harsh puffs, blowing my hair out of my face as I scrunch up my nose. Fucking morning breath.

With a groan I roll back around, immediately moving to place my cold feet on the floor. The floor to my new apartment. Which I, obviously, share with Hange and Erwin. Speaking of the blonde mountain, he’s not here right now.

I vaguely remember him leaving really late yesterday to ‘clear his head’, which in my head means get drunk. So maybe he is passed out somewhere in the streets. Maybe I should go wake up Hange and start looking for him. Instead I stand up and nudge Hange, trying to wake the ball of limbs up.

“Hange, Hange, Hange, Hange” I drone on, nudging her with my cold foot. She stirs and groans, one hand coming up and pushing that lap of brown hair out of her face.

“You better not have drooled on me, Hange” I grumble, one hand coming up to scratch at my neck. The limbs start to move and untangle themselves. The woman stretches and smacks her lips together a few times before peering up at me with one eye. While she grabs at the nightstand for her glasses she grins at me.

“being prodded by your cute and tiny feet in the morning is a great way to wake up” she mutters, pushing her glasses onto her nose. “Erwin hasn’t come back yet” I sigh, glancing at the door of the bedroom in which Hange and I slept. “yeah, well, he’s been busy with someone these last weeks” Hange mutters, her hangs plucking at the duvet.

I snap my head back at her and frown. Erwin has been seeing someone?

“Don’t look so surprised, Erwin is a good lookin’ guy. Besides, you were too busy with Eren, it’s no surprise you missed Erwin sneaking out” Hange huffs, padding over to the door and walking towards the living room. I frown at her retrieving frame and walk after her.

“who is it?” I ask her, in the middle of walking down the stairs. Hange chuckles and turns around at the bottom of the stairs. “that blonde from Eren’s group. The one that scolded you guys when Erwin and him caught you, what was his name?” Hange mutters, scratching her chin and leaning on one leg.

“Armin?” I ask, my mouth falling open. Somehow I have never even thought of the two together. But the more that I think about it the more it makes sense.

“yeah, that one” Hange grins, walking towards the kitchen and grabbing some bread from the cupboards that Erwin filled when we moved in yesterday.

“Wait, Erwin was the one that scolded me for falling for someone from Eren’s group” I gasp, running after the woman to make myself some breakfast too. “yeah, well, looks like both of you are going to ignore that statement and date anyway.” She chuckles, handing me the butter.

-

Eren has contacted me about an hour ago, stating that he wanted to meet with our two groups and plan our whole ‘kill all the titans’ plan like he so nicely stated. Right now I’m tugging on my jacket while Hange puts her boots on. Erwin hasn’t come back yet but something tells me I will see him at the meeting. After contacting the rest of my group we head outside.

With my sunglasses pushed on top of my head and my boots clacking on the stoned tiles we walk towards the place that Eren texted me.

As soon as the building gets into view we get joined by my people who were hiding in alleys, behind bushes on inside cafés until I arrived. As soon as I notice all of my followers are actually here, all except Bertoldt and Reiner, who’s remains are probably all cleaned up by now.

When I push open the heavy doors of the abandoned building somewhere in the slums of the city we live in I see Eren and his people. Eren looks good with that leather jacket, gloves with the fingertips cut off, white washed, ripped jeans and a dark green button-up. He looks ready for a fucking date if you ask me, the only thing out of place is that mask, the one that is supposed to represent the scars underneath. It may be very good to see him after these past three days but it also kind of hurts.

I haven’t forgiven him, of course I haven’t. but maybe I am able to move past it. The truth is, these past days helped me remember that his mother just died, and it isn’t a secret that I have tried to kill one of his loved ones before so maybe it was kind of justified to be accused of his mother’s murder.

However, the guy still tried to choke me. I shudder at that thought and quickly shake it out of my head.

“How are you, Levi?” Eren asks suddenly, his teal eyes flickering over my face to search for some kind of sign for my discomfort. “I’m fine, thanks” I mutter, my hand coming up to touch the dark purple bruises on my neck. Hange’s hand falls onto my back for comfort and I silently thank her.

It hurts seeing Eren again like I said. Not only because of what he did to me physically but also mentally. There hasn’t been a moment these past days that I didn’t miss him. And right now all my heart aches for is running over to him and cling to him like a new-born koala to its mother.

I give an amused huff at the mental image of me clinging to the brat like that before shaking my head and returning to the now.

“Before we start, I would like to speak to Hange and Levi alone” Eren states, looking around the room and seeing if anybody objects.

“why the fuck should we let you? So you can go choke him again?”

I clench my eyes shut, damn that old man Pixis for speaking up. I am perfectly fine with talking to Eren. And the brunet probably asked Hange to be there for my comfort.

“Pixis, shut your mouth” I snap, taking in the pained expression on Eren’s face. “it’s fine Eren, let’s talk over here” I say more calmly. Somewhere behind me I hear Pixis and several other’s protest as I walk towards a door that leads to a presumably empty room. Eren pushes away from the wall he has been leaning against to follow Hange and me.

“what is it?” I ask, maybe a little too harshly but when have I ever been gentle with words? Eren sighs and scratches his nape, his big eyes glancing from Hange to me and back. One of his hands comes up to take off his mask, the cloth hanging around his neck now. As his scars are revealed I fight the urge to trace my fingertips over the scarred skin as I have doe many times before. The feeling leaves me aching for his touch again and it has only been a few days.

“I wanted to give you something. Not just as an extra ‘sorry’ but also as a token of the immense love and care I feel for you and that I will give everything I own to have you back at my side”

My eyes widen at the words, my grey eyes tracing Eren’s movements as he takes a package from his jacket. The package is wrapped in old newspapers, the only thing fancy about it is the purple bow that has been hastily pushed onto the paper. I snort at the display and Eren blushes. “I-I’m sorry, it looks like shit but I swear it’s a good present”

Our fingers touch as I take the package. A small smile creeping up on my face as I take it. “It’s okay. It’s kind of perfect” I mutter, my fingers itching to rip off the paper and see what the brunette has gotten me.

“I have gone through a lot of shit to get this so please try to spare my feelings” Eren says, his hand reaching up to push a stray strand of my black hair behind my ear. In the middle of the movement he thinks better of it before retreating, his hands fiddling with the buttons on his button-up.

I slowly take off the paper and unwrap the cloth from the present. I gape at what is revealed.

No fucking way.

In my hands lay a centuries old dagger, one made of pure silver and perfectly balanced with a deep ocean blue gemstone in the handle, a Latin sentence that I’ll have to inspect later engraved around the blue gemstone.

I don’t think I ever mentioned my love for knives but sweet mother Theresa this knife is a fucking legend among knives.

“Where the fuck did you even get this?” I gasp, my jaw slack and my eyes wide, still staring at the perfect dagger in my hands, the dark green cloth that covered it  keeping me from touching the silver directly.

“I uhm, I kind of own the Bott family my right testicle. It’s worth it though, you’re worth it” Eren mutters, his right hand scratching at the back of his neck as he looks up at me through his eyelashes.

I never knew the Bott family, that keeps control of the town next to ours, had this in their possession. What I did know however was that Eren owes them a big, big favour right now because this dagger is worth hundreds of thousands dollars.

“Thank you so much, Eren. This means so much to me” I say, wrapping the green cloth back around my gift and carefully handing it to Hange.

Eren smiles brightly at me and sighs, obviously relieved. I take a hesitant step forward before flinging myself into his arms. His smile grows impossibly wider as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer.

I forgot how good he smells, my eyes close by themselves as I inhale deeply. I sigh happily and a small smile form on my lips. The horrible thoughts of what he did to me not so long ago completely forgotten as I take in his warmth. “I’m glad you like it, Levi” Eren murmurs, pressing a quick kiss on my hair. I turn my head towards his and his eyes widen as I press a kiss to his scarred cheek. The feeling of the scarred tissue on his cheeks against my lips is also something that I’ve missed.

Hange clears her throat behind me and I softly let go of Eren.

“We need to have that meeting now, guys. They’re growing quite impatient.”Hange huffs, peeking through the door and frowning.

As we re-enter the huge room that all of our men are packed in I sigh.

“You’re grown fucking men and woman and we still have to keep you in check like you’re a bunch of pissed off toddlers”

My voice stops the men from yelling at each other some more and they all look back at us. Pixis sighs in relief when he sees that my throat isn’t covered in fresh bruises.

“All right guys, let’s find out how the hell we’re going to wipe out those fucking Titans” Eren says loudly, as I look back at him he winks at me, his mask once again covering his mouth.

I take the dagger back from Hange and walk towards the middle of the room, ready to negotiate on how  the hell we’re going to handle this.


	25. Afraid of losing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

**Eren p.o.v.**

Wind whips my hair out of my face. It’s cold outside, maybe it’s the wind but the weather certainly isn’t helping. I look up at the sky, grey clouds slowly moving above us. Inhaling deeply I turn around to the big group standing behind Levi and I. Everyone is tense, maybe it’s the fact that they won’t know if we’ll be able to walk out of this with everyone intact. Maybe it’s the weather.

Levi tugs at the leather, fingertip-less gloves he’s wearing before checking his holster for his gun, then the katana strapped to his back. His hands are shaking slightly as he pushes his wind-blown hair out of his face. I don’t think anyone beside me has noticed. His nervous grey eyes catch mine and my breath hitches. Maybe I’ll never see him again after this hurricane that is sure to come. My heart aches as I look at him and he looks back.

‘I love you’

Our eyes tell each other the same three words.

We will fight with everything we have to come back to each other. My fingertips brush over the edge of my mask as I adjust it slightly, after that I pull my black hood up. “When we get in there, they will most likely be surprised, which will give us a good minute before everyone in the building is alarmed of our presence. They won’t hold back on us, and we will do everything in our power to kill all of them. To make this city ours again.” Brushing my fingers over the guns at my hip and the several throw knives around my thigh I continue. “They have killed way too many of us to go unpunished and today we will get back at them”

Looking sideways at Levi I catch him staring at me. He nods before turning to the group.

“Who’s with us?!” He yells, punching his fist in the air. Goose bumps erupt over my skin when the whole group, including me yells back. Adrenaline starts pumping as the group runs around us, heavily armed and towards the big building where the Titans are hiding. Levi and I catch each others’ eyes again when the group rushes by. Taking slow steps toward him I pull my mask down, he does the same.

The fact that he’s still hurting from my idiotic behaviour now three days prior is put behind us for a minute. The need to feel his skin on mine overpowering the fear of losing him.

Our lips meet in a chaste kiss just when guns shots erupt. The noise is momentarily wiped out as our breaths mix. Then Levi nods, determination clear as day in his eyes as he pulls his mask back up. “Let’s do this, Eren” He says, looking away and storming after our group. Grinning I quickly follow after him.

My feet pound on the concrete as I run, lifting my gun and taking someone of the Titan’s out on the roof. Quickly I run through the heavy and wide open door, looking to my right I see Levi shooting someone down just before the Titan could’ve shot Hange. The woman is grinning while running through a corridor, throwing knives at the Titans she meets. Loads of other people of our group are fighting, others laying lifelessly on the ground with a bleeding bullet wound.

I turn away from the bodies and follow after Levi, not wanting to lose sight of him even though I know he’s very capable of taking care of himself.

Bullets shoot around us, several people falling down, some getting back up again to continue fighting. Levi and I are searching for the boss, who should be inside this very building. Our group is supposed to enter first, kill as many people as they can and clear a path for their leaders to go after the boss.

A loud yell can be heard before someone launches themselves at Levi, crashing into him and sprawling him to the ground. Just before I can shoot the moron a katana is driven through his skull. A panting Levi pulls the bloodied knife back and grimaces as some blood lands on his face.

Just then I am reminded that the sweet, caring Levi that writhed underneath me those times is a total badass with his katana. Grinning I help Levi push the body off of him. Before we start running again the raven spits on the body and grumbles some curse word. I laugh slightly as we round another corner.

Erwin is there, lowering his gun after lodging a bullet through some titan’s head. He looks back and smiles slightly, probably relieved, but not surprised, Levi is still breathing. Hange and Mikasa are also there, breathing heavily but sporting grins none the less.

 _“Go left twice, then keep going, that’s the fastest way to the boss”_ Armin voice calls in our ears. I made him stay back, not wanting him to get hurt and having to kill someone. He has always been the one to stay behind and give us instructions when we go out to kill.

“Thanks, Ar” I mumble, moving to a running pace again. As four titans round the corner I grab two throw knives from the holster on my thigh. As they soar through the air three bullets kill one half of the Titans, the others soon falling down too as the small knives lodge in their throat. Grabbing my gun again I turn the corner and shoot another one down before moving further.

As I take the lead I hear footsteps behind me, my sight and hearing is completely focused on the Titans and when they can round the corner we’re approaching fast. More gunshots and a scream.

Time stops as I look back. Levi isn’t running right behind me anymore.

“No!” I yell, running  back the way we came. Mikasa is right next to me as Levi comes in sight. Relief floods me as I don’t notice any wounds, just tears painting his cheeks. Then I see who’s hand he’s holding. Hange. She has been shot. Dread fills my gut as rage takes over my mind, they killed her.

Her form shakes as she coughs, blood dripping out of her mouth as her form shakes. “Mikasa, cover us” I demand my sister. Just then Jean and Marco come running towards us, faces slightly painted in blood. “Jean, Marco, cover our backs” I bark at them, they immediately move to do as I say.

Dropping to my knees on the other side of Hange I can see that she’s still smiling. Blood stains her teeth red as he gaze is locked on Levi.

“It’s okay, sweetheart” She says, her voice cracking before she coughs again. Levi wraps his arms around her and squeezes. “No it’s not. I know I’ve never told you before but I love you… shitty glasses” Levi mutters into her hair. She laughs a breathy laugh and smiles crookedly.

Tears also start to form into my eyes when I remember the talk Hange and I had regarding Levi when he was sound asleep in my arms. I really don’t want her to die. She showed so much love towards Levi that morning, and I never want him to lose someone that he cares so deeply for, someone who cares so deeply for him.

When Hange pulls back to cough some more she looks up at Erwin and sighs before reaching out a hand to him, the other one holding Levi’s shoulder tightly. “I’ll miss you bastards” She chuckles, her breathing becomes heavier when she turns to me. “I guess I won’t be around long enough to kill you if you hurt my little shit again… but it’s okay, something tells me you won’t do it again” she mutters, her eyes becoming glassy as she hunches over. Erwin drops to his knees next to Levi so they can both give Hange a hug.

It doesn’t take long before Hange’s arms that were tightly holding them both become slack.

Levi’s breathing becomes harsh as he refuses to let her go. Erwin softly pulls Hange’s body from his grasp and lays her down. “We’ll come back for her so we can give her a proper burial, yeah? But we have to go now, Levi” the blonde says, pulling Levi up. He vaguely nods and rubs his tears away.

The determination takes over his eyes again as he looks at me. “let’s make the fuckers pay for killing my best friend” He says through gritted teeth. I nod at him and take his hand, the other holding a gun. He looks back to the front, where Jean and Marco are still covering us.

“Stay here, we’ll be fine on our own” I yell at Jean, Marco, Erwin and Mikasa. They nod and Levi tells Erwin to stay with Hange, to make sure nothing happens to her body. He obeys and Levi gazes over to Hange with pain in his eyes before running with me towards the ass behind all of this crap.

We run into seven more titans before we reach a huge door.

Levi and I pant as we look at it, it looks incredibly heavy. “Let’s do this” Levi mutters, a line forming between his eyebrows as he glares at the metal. “Let’s make sure Hange didn’t die in vain” I tell him. His eyes meet mine and he nods, his hand comes up to my neck and he pulls me down to forcefully press his lips against mine. He kisses me like this’ll be the last time. Tears well into my eyes but I quickly blink them away. Have to stay strong, for the both of us.

“Let’s do this” He says again, nodding to himself and removing his hand from my neck and out of my other hand. “Yeah” I mutter, pressing my right foot against the door and forcefully pushing it open.

With raised guns we walk into the large room. No windows, just a large desk and a chair in the middle of the room. We both start walking around the space to check for bodies, living or dead.

The door opens again behind us. I whirl around, ready to shoot but quickly lower my gun when Mikasa is standing there. Her eyes fierce, black hair tussled as her lips are slightly opened to let out short pants. “Where are the others?” I ask, walking towards her.

She swallows thickly and glances at Levi, who isn’t really paying attention to her, his frown has deepened as he glances around, he seems nervous.

“Marco has been shot in his arm, Jean’s with him. Erwin took Hange outside, I told him we could handle it and get her out of here” Mikasa says, glancing over at Levi when she mentions Hange. He seems to stiffen slightly at the sound of her name but quickly composes himself. When we get out of here we’re going to need to do a lot of talking and cuddling as some sort of therapy.

“And the others?” I ask, nervousness building up in my gut. “No idea, haven’t heard of them. We did run into Sasha but she quickly left to kill some more Titans and help others” I nod at my sister and give her a small smile. “I’m sure most of them will be fine, Mika” She sighs heavily and mutters something under her breath.

“I won’t be so sure of that”

Panic rises in my chest as I whirl around towards the new voice. The chair is turned around, revealing an old looking guy. His previously black but now mostly grey hair is long and put back in a messy bun. Piercing and terribly familiar grey eyes glare at everyone in the room as he smirks, revealing his yellowing row of crooked teeth. Rings adorn the fingers attached to his hands, which he has clasped underneath his chin as he leans on his elbows. A gun is laying in front of the man on the desk.

“Good to see my family again” He says, eyes twinkling with something. I can’t place what it is.

“Kenny” Levi grumbles, raising his gun and getting ready to shoot.


	26. Family sucks

**Eren p.o.v.**

_Kenny?_

My eyebrows furrow as I look between a really pissed off Levi and the old man on the chair. Levi knows this guys’ name, which means he has at least heard of him before. Licking my dry lips I open them to ask Levi what is going on but the man in the chair cuts me off before a sound can come out of my throat.

“You’ve grown up to be quite the criminal, Levi” the man smirks, eyeing Levi’s frame while he licks his lips. Levi practically growls when his name rolls from the other mans’ tongue. The disgust he harbours for Kenny prominent in his body language. Kenny’s tired grey eyes shift to my sister and his smile softens a little bit. I can catch the minimal soft emotion just before his eyes harden again. My glare should be burning holes in his skull by now but he keeps looking at Miaksa as if nothing wrong.

“You’ve become quite beautiful, Mikasa” The raven haired woman behind me gasps softly before composing herself, she obviously didn’t expect the stranger to know her name, neither did I. “I’m sorry kid, you must feel a bit left out. Being the only non-family in the room and all” The man smirks at me then, showing off the silver grill on his bottom teeth and the yellowing teeth on the top row.

Confusion floods me. Family? My eyes shift between Levi and Mikasa, who also hasn’t got a clue of what’s going on, just like me. “Shut the fuck up, old man.” Levi huffs, gritting his teeth and cocking his gun.

The man stands up and rounds the desk with a cocky smirk. “You didn’t tell them?” He gasps mockingly, eyeing Levi. The grey eyes of Levi shift to me before quickly glancing Mikasa’s way. He shakes his head and frowns at the ground before facing Kenny once again.

“You didn’t even tell your lover about the only family you have left. What a shame, he must be really starting to doubt you, right?” Kenny says, eyes shifting to me, making my glare intensify.

“Whatever the reason is, I know it’s a good one” I say, telling Kenny off and reassuring Levi that I’m not mad. I’m also not quite sure Kenny is family of Levi. Sure they have similar features but that doesn’t say anything.

Kenny huffs a laugh and glances around the room. “I should kill you, right now” Levi says, his voice heavy with rage. Kenny merely smiles at him and nods, clearly thinking of something. “But I won’t. That’s not because I don’t hate you, because trust me, I do. But it’s because Mikasa needs some fucking answers” Levi continues.

Mikasa needs answers? I look back at my sister and see her pale with every word Levi utters. I open my mouth to say something but once again I am cut of, this time by the only woman in the room. “Levi, who is he?” She asks, moving to stand closer to the smaller raven. I can see him swallowing heavily before answering. “He’s your father Mikasa. The asshole that ran away from you like a fucking coward.”

Dread drops into my stomach. He’s her father.

Mikasa tenses her jaw and lifts her own gun, two now pointing at Kenny’s chest. The other man merely chuckles and sighs mockingly. “How do you know that?” I ask Levi, walking towards his other side to stand by him. “I asked that corrupt police man that I know for Mikasa’s file. Kenny’s name was in it. I am Kenny’s nephew and automatically Mikasa’s family too” He states, eyes never leaving Kenny.

Several yells from outside catch my attention before the door behind us is thrown open.

“Ah! There you are” Kenny chuckles, smirking when Jean, Marco, Mike and Sasha are thrown inside. They all land on their knees and are held by their wrists by some Titans. The faces of the Titans are covered in some ugly human-looking masks. I grimace at them before loading my gun and pointing it at the one who’s holding Jean.

Just then I notice the heavy blood flown coming from the place where Marco’s left arm is supposed to be. A torn t-shirt is wrapped tightly around the end of the stump, holding back most of the blood flow. The way his face is paler than normal and he’s swaying from side to side even on his knees is an indication that he has lost a lot of fucking blood.

“Is Marco okay?” I ask Jean, who glares right back at me. “What the fuck do you think asshole? He’s lost a fucking arm!” Jean yells before looking over at his boyfriend to check up on him. The yell does earn him a kick to the back and he doubles over in pain, breathing heavily.

I grit my teeth and turn back to Levi, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of Kenny. “You’re a fucking piece of shit father” Mikasa says through gritted teeth. Kenny merely smirks and nods. “You left me alone! You went away never to come back again and while you were away you were raising another kid?!” Mikasa starts yelling, her head turns red and her hands shake from anger. Just when her muscles tense to jump forward to – most likely – kill Kenny, I grab her arm. The people behind us are still armed and if we didn’t have their leader under shot they would most probably kill us all before we could even blink.

“Don’t Mikasa. You can kick his corpse when we’re done with him, okay?” She shifts her gaze to mine and seems to calm down considerably. Her hands keep shaking as she mutters; “You promise?” I smirk behind my mask and nod. “Only if I can get a kick in too” Levi chimes in, the corners of his lips turning upward in a smirk.

“See? I can bring people closer to each other too! Look at you two bonding over kicking my corpse! I don’t only bring despair now do I?” Kenny chuckles. “asshole” Jean mumbles behind us.

“And yes, my dear. I did raise another kid instead of you but that was just for the sake of opportunity, I needed someone to follow in my footsteps. Levi was easier to manipulate than you. You had too much of your mothers’ character.” Kenny smirks his yellowing teeth naked as he eyes Mikasas’ reaction. Her eyes shoot daggers at him and her hands are shaking harder than before.

“You didn’t succeed in manipulating me though, I left before it could get that far” Levi says through gritted teeth. Kenny’s smirk widens and his eyes twinkle with delight as he answers; “But did I really fail though? You still became a murderer, a leader, someone to fear. I’d say I succeeded just fine”

Levis’ shoulders droop and his expression resembles something like despair. The more I look at his crumbling expression the more I want to comfort him. I’ll do that later, right now have to keep him together with words. “Levi, maybe he did succeed but is that such a bad thing? You met your friends that way, your group, me… you got your niece back because of who you are. It’s okay” I would gladly put my hand on Levi’s shoulder to ground him but that would mean I’d have to let Mikasas’ arm go. And god knows what she’ll do if I let her go. She could get us all killed.

“why don’t you just shoot the fucker?” Jean says, his breathing heavy and laboured as he sits on his knees. Marco next to him seems to sag further and further to the ground, ready to collapse. We’d have to do something soon and get him to hospital.

“Mikasa needs answers and I want to make him suffer” Levi says, his expression back to hard and determined. He smirks before quickly throwing his gun to me and practically launching towards Kenny.

Levi gets in a good right hook but gets kicked in the guts not long after that. Levi not only managed to duck the next blow to his head but also distracted the guards, making me take action.

I turn around with Levi’s gun in my left hand and my own in the other. I start firing bullets at the heads of the men that hold my friends down and manage to kill two of them and wound another before the bullets in the guns – which weren’t many – run out. Mikasa takes out the third Titan and I swing my fist at the fourth, hitting him square on the jaw and making him stagger back.

While Mikasa cuts the tie-rips around the hands of Jean, Mike and Sasha I fight the last opponent. I manage to back him against a wall, my eyebrow is busted and bloody from a punch he landed. Then Mike presses the cold metal of a gun – probably one of the Titans’ – against his head. I can see Mikes’ moustache curl upwards as he smirks and pulls the trigger.

Blood everywhere, the wall, Mike’s shirt, my shirt and my face. Mike gives me a nod before turning around and helping Jean carry Marco out of the room. Sasha look at me questioningly, while side-eyeing the fight between Levi and Kenny. “Go,” I tell her. “Find the rest of the survivors and kill those who don’t belong with us. Then return home with the rest” She nods once before turning around and running out of the room, closing the heavy doors behind her.

When I turn around to join the fight between Kenny and Levi I can see an old and wrinkled hand wrapped around a pale neck. Kenny’s choking him. Red floods my vision as my anger at myself and now Kenny too fills my head. With a loud roar I launch myself at Kenny, making us roll over and away from Levi. I can hear him gasp for air as I land punch after punch on Kenny’s face.

Mikasa runs toward Levi to help him sit up and watches me wreck Kenny’s face. Many yellow teeth are now either loose inside his mouth or sprawled onto the floor with loads of red. My breathing becomes heavier as I stop, grabbing a knife from one of my holsters. I hold it against the pale and old neck of Kenny and turn his face towards Levi. The old mans’ breathing is soft and barely there but the shifting of his eyes indicate that he’s still alive.

My breath fans some of his hair from his ear as I lean forward. “Tell him you’re sorry” I mutter, my voice scratchy from the anger. “Tell him you’re sorry!” I yell into his ear when he doesn’t respond. Both Mikasa and Levi are glaring very hard at Kenny but they do realise that I’ve got him under control so they don’t have to help me hold the old bastard down. Kenny flinches slightly before spitting some blood from his mouth.

“Well?” I ask impatiently. “What is there to be,” Kenny takes a heavy breath “sorry for?” He smirks, his few and red teeth showing and a chuckle rumbles from his chest. I press the knife into his skin and watch some blood trickle from the wound to the floor. Kenny flinches again before spitting out some more blood. “Maybe for nearly choking him to death?!” I yell into his ear. Kenny huffs, some blood spraying from his lips before opening them.

“I’m sorry, Levi” He says, his lips stretching in a smirk. “That’ll do. Now say sorry to my sister” I roughly turn his old face towards my sister and his smirk falters. “I am truly sorry for doing what I did to you Mikasa.” He sounds genuine but the anger in Mikasa’s eyes only seems to grow. “Fuck you for abandoning me” She says through gritted teeth.

Her pale hands grab at the knife around Levi’s thigh holster and she lifts it. The silver shimmering in the flickering TL light from the ceiling. “Any last words?” She asks Kenny, taking deep breaths and preparing to ram the knife into his skull. Kenny shakes his hand and glances back and forth between Levi and Mikasa. “Fuck you for raising me the way you did, Kenny” Levi the says. “Amen” I smirk, and then watch Mikasa ram the knife into Kenny’s skull at full force.

Kenny’s eyes glaze over as death takes him immediately.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way” Levi says, his hand coming up to place itself on Mikasa’s shoulder after we’re all silent for a minute. She shakes her head and smiles at him. “It’s okay. I always imagined killing this bastard. I just didn’t have a face to punch my fists into” Levi chuckles lightly before standing up, his knees shaking. Probably from the fact he almost got choked to death again, but this time I have no idea for how long the air was absent from his lungs.

I also stand up and tug my sister into a hug. She wraps her arms around me too and sighs. “Can I kick his corpse now?” I hear Levi mutter. I chuckle and open my eyes to look at him. His lip is busted, making blood trickle down his chin. His hair is sticking out in places and his t-shirt is torn, making his abdomen visible, where nail scratches can be seen.

“c’mere” I mutter, releasing Mikasa and tugging Levi in a hug. He holds me tight against him, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. His face nuzzles into my chest and he sighs too. “I want to go home” He then whispers and I’m just barely able to catch the words.

“yeah, let’s go home” I whisper back, kissing the top of his head and taking his hand in mine. Mikasa walks in front of us as we walk through the halls of the building. Blood is almost everywhere, just like bodies. Some of the bodies I recognise, but most of them are dead Titans.

“Eren?” I hear Armins’ voice in my ear and I startle. I almost forgot he’s there. I press onto the earpiece to respond. “Yeah?” I answer, my brows furrowing. I just hope he has some good news in this whole shit storm that just went down. “The building is cleared from the Titans. Everyone who’s still alive are outside and waiting for you, ready to head home”

I nod in response even though he can’t see it before muttering an ‘okay’. Levi turns to me with a curious gaze, the blood on his face is a weird contrast with the cute expression. I smile at him and squeeze his hand in mine. “The survivors are outside. Let’s go home, Levi” The corners of his mouth curl upwards in an – almost there – smile. I tug my mask down and he does the same. Then our lips are connected as we stand there in the bloody hallways while Mikasa’s footsteps fade to outside.


	27. Help me forget

**Levi p.o.v.**

A warm hand on my shoulder makes me look up from where my gaze was trained on the ground. The nice smell of the forest fills my lungs and nose as I breathe in deeply. My eyes lock onto Erens’ gaze then. “You should help Erwin to get the fire going” His thumb rubs circles onto my shoulder where his hand is placed. The warmth seeps through my jacket. I breathe in deeply again before nodding.

Slowly I make my way towards the big blonde, he has been poking at the fire we’ve started but it hasn’t gotten big enough. Leaves crunch underneath my feet as I glance to my left, there she is. She’s covered up with a blanket  but I can still make out some shapes of her body.

She deserves a proper burial with a dark wooden casket and a soft, burgundy blanket to be bundled up in. She always loved that colour. But we can’t give her that, we’re criminals and I refused to engrave another name than ‘Hange Zoë’ on her gravestone. The only other way we can give her the honour she deserves, and without having to bury her in the ground to be eaten by maggots, is by burning her body the old fashioned way.

Erwin’s shoulders are hunched over as he’s crouched down on the ground. His blue eyes have a red glaze over them as he stares at the fire, prodding at it with a stick. The black suit he’s wearing is paired with a dark red button up and even darker red coloured shoes. “She deserves better” Erwin mutters as I crouch down beside him. I cross my arms over my knees and lean my chin on them, nodding. “She does. But she knows we can’t give her that” I glance over at my old friend and he glances back, giving me a small smile.

“She always loved those Viking burials. We can’t build her a ship but we can give her the other half of the ceremony” I say, trying to get a real smile onto Erwins’ face. I succeed and his cheeks pull up, remembering together with me how crazy Hange actually was. The last few weeks, or months, she had been rather calm and collected, probably because she sensed _I_ could fall apart at any time, but before we met Eren and his gang she had been batshit crazy.

Next to science her next big love was history, a weird combination really, but it worked for her. She especially loved the Vikings and their ways which was quite possibly the weirdest thing about her. Scratch that, she had an eleventh toe.

“If she was here right now, she’d probably ask us why we don’t dump her into the ocean because she can’t feel shit and it wouldn’t matter” Erwin then says, scratching his chin and looking over at me. I chuckle and nod, she would. Then we both stand up, the fire is done and big enough for us to cremate Hange’s body.

Eren’s warm hand is back at my shoulder and I glance up at him. He gives me a reassuring smile with straight white teeth. The light catches his eyes beautifully and his scars are highlighted. He looks beautiful. “Thanks for being here for me” I tell him, he smiles again and leans down to kiss my forehead. Then I look back at the fire and watch as Mike and Erwin lift Hange, they stop walking between me and the fire and I walk up to them.

I lift the cloth that covers her pale face and throw it on the ground. “I’ll fucking miss you, Hange. Goodbye” my fingertips collide with her cold body as I brush some hair from her closed eyes. “You okay?” Erwins blue eyes lock onto mine and I nod. I am. I’m at peace with this, she had a good life and was a great friend. I’ll miss her to death but I’ll be fine, we’ll all the fine.

Mike nods and walks with Erwin and Hanges’ body I between them to the fire. They had both already said their goodbye’s.

The fire lights up some more as her body burns with it. Erwin and Mike both come to stand next to us, Erwin grabbing Armins’ hand and the smaller blond squeezes it.

We stand there for over an hour as smoke rises from the fire. The foul smell that reached our noses not long after we placed Hange in the fire has left and it’s more bearable now. “we should put the fire out and go, it’s getting late” Eren’s lips move where they are pressed against the top of my head, hit breath moving some black hairs. “yeah, we probably should” Erwin answers, letting go of Armins’ hand to grab the fire extinguisher that the small blond brought.

I watch as the fire is put out before abruptly turning around and taking Eren with me by his hand. Our shoes crunch the leaves underneath our feet as I guide us through the thick forest towards where our car is parked. There are three cars parked there since Erwin, Armin and Mike came separate of Eren and I. I rip open the passenger sides’ door and let go of Erens’ hand to take a seat there before closing it behind me.

Eren rounds the car and slips behind the wheel. “Let’s go home, yeah?” His warm hand that was previously on my shoulder now rubs my thigh softly. I interlock our fingers before nodding. “I’d like that” I mutter, watching as Eren raises my hand to his mouth before kissing it softly, his teal eyes look into mine as his thumb rubs my knuckles.

Eren has practically moved in with me in that new apartment. His presence had been a big help these past three days before we were able to bury Hange. Erwin hasn’t stepped into the apartment after our fight with the Titans, I don’t blame him since we both seek companion and comfort in the one that can give us exactly that. Erwin has been with Armin.

The soft sound of the car soothes me as we drive home. Eren hasn’t let go of my hand and hasn’t stopped rubbing my knuckles. His left hand is glued to the steering wheel and his eyes to the road. “When we get home I want to forget for a while” I whisper, Eren stops his soft humming and glances over at me. “Can you help me with that?” I interlock our fingers before kissing his hand.

Erens’ expression looks grim as his eyes lock back to the road. “You can’t deal with this with sex, Levi. We have to talk about it” I let his fingers slide from in between mine and sigh, looking back out of the window. “Who are you to decide that for me?” I grumble, pushing my hair out of my face and huffing in frustration.

“Well, for one, you’re asking _me_ to have sex with you, you kind of need _my_ body for that, Levi. It’s not healthy to crop this up inside your head, baby. We _need_ to talk about this” Eren says, moving the car into the parking lot near our apartment so we can walk the last hundred metres. Instead of stepping out of the vehicle though he turns in his seat to face me. Softly he uncurls my hand from my hair and takes both of them in his own.

“But I just want to forget for a minute Eren! I want to forget about Kennys’ stupid face, Hange, all of the other people I led to their death. I just want to forget for a moment!” My muscles are strained as I try to pull my arms out of his grasp but don’t succeed. My breathing is ragged and my hair gets blown out of my face with each breath. “Please make me forget. We’ll talk tomorrow” My voice sounds so broken as I ask Eren this.

His Adams apple bobs as he swallows thickly. “We _are_ going to talk about it tomorrow, okay?” His voice is stern and I can’t help but nod. Slowly he lets go of my, now more relaxed, arms and cups my cheeks. Our lips meet in the middle of our seats in a chaste kiss.

“I’ll help you forget for a bit yeah?” his breath huffs over my lips and my head moves frantically up and down as I nod. “please” Our lips meet again in a slow kiss and it relaxes my whole body.

“let’s take a bath first, yeah? You seem pretty tense” With one last kiss Erens’ warmth leaves me and he exits the car. I do the same and we both walk towards our home. Once inside we take off our coats and hang them on the hangers. Eren kisses the top of my head before bounding towards the bathroom, not soon after I can hear the water running.

The water is warm as I sink into it, Erens’ legs on both of my sides and I lean back on his chest. His hands begin to rub along my sides and shoulders, rubbing the tension out of them. I drop my head onto his shoulder and roll my head to the side so my face is pressed to his throat.

A hum leaves his closed mouth as I place a small kiss there. His hands stop moving when they are crossed over my abdomen, pulling me closer. “I know you don’t want to talk about anything right now, but I have to ask this before we do anything” His voice is soft and I can rather feel it in his throat than hear it. I nod against his skin and sigh deeply. I know what he’s going to ask.

“Are you still scared at me? Or angry?” He whispers, cupping his hands and softly letting some warm water trace down my chest. Even though I knew this was coming it does make me frown. Am I still scared, or angry? I know we still need to talk about that, but not today, maybe tomorrow or the day after that.

I huff out my breath before kissing his throat again, making his grip tighten around my body. “We need to talk about that, too. But not today and certainly not now. I’m not scared of you, Eren, you must believe me.” I turn around in his grasp and straddle his warm thighs. I didn’t lie, I’m not scared of him, we just need to work through this.

Eren lets out a heavy breath and gives me a small smile. “We will” He leans up to peck my lips and I keep him there by cupping his cheeks. Wet and warm hands press against my back, one against my lower and one against my upper back. My fingertips graze over the scarred skin on his cheeks and Eren huffs out a breath.

“I fucking missed you” Eren whispers against my lips, I nod frantically and press my lips harder against his, as well as my body. His hands start to roam then, my back, sides, and lastly my backside. My heart starts to hammer in my chest as I feel heat pooling in my lower stomach. Soft but insistent hands pull me closer and we both gasp as our cocks touch, both already hard.

“I fucking missed you too” I mutter, burying my face against his throat and kissing him there. “yeah-h” Eren chokes out, grinding up at me while massaging my cheeks. “We’re making everything wet here in the bathroom, let’s move, okay?” Eren asks as he’s more collected. His hands move to my hips as he already helps me stand up. I nod and step out of the tub, grabbing a towel.

“Hmm, let me” Eren hums, coming to stand behind me to rub the towel over my body. Once I’m dry I help Eren get dry. Then he leans down, places his hands on my thighs and lifts me up in one go. Our lips meet again as Eren manoeuvres us towards out bedroom.

“Let’s make you forget, yeah?” Eren breathes against my lips, his breath is hot against my mouth as I nod, still tracing his scars with my hands.

Eren was gentle and loving as he moves inside of me. Our breath mingles where our mouths are softly touching each other. Our moans and groans fill the room, together with whispered ‘I love you’s from both of us. Erens’ strong but still loving thrusts slowly bring us both to completion and when we both come at the same time I realise that there is nothing quite like this feeling. This feeling of being complete. Here, with Eren. I feel like we can overcome anything if we’re together.

I lay with my head on his chest afterwards. The movement of his chest as he breathes moves my head and it’s comforting. Warm fingertips graze my bare back and shivers run down my spine.

“Let’s quit” I mutter, lifting my head to look up at Eren. He has stopped the movement of his hands and his eyes are calculating as he looks at me. “Quit what?” His voice sounds quite shaky and his brows furrow. “you want to end this?” He whispers, trying to sit up. My eyes widen and I push him back down. “No! no of course not! I want to quit this whole gang thing, try to get a real job somewhere, move out of this fucking town together and live a normal life” through my small speech I can see Eren’s grin widen. He drops his head back into the pillow with a small laugh.

“I’d fucking love that. We can’t move too far away though, I want to stay close to my friends” Eren says, back to grazing my back. I smile up at him and move my legs to straddle him. “We won’t. I still have to keep an eye on Erwin” I lean forward with my arms crossed over his chest and my chin resting atop of them.

“Yeah” Eren sighs, both of his hands holding my hips in place. I chew on my lip before leaning forward to steal a kiss. Eren can’t keep his lips together while the kiss lasts though and he breaks out in another smile.

“I know we’re just starting this whole relationship thing, and we still have a lot to work through, but do you think there is a possibility for us to have kids?” Erens’ cheeks turn a bright red as he says this, but he huffs out a relieved breath when he sees my wide grin. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hug him to my body. “I’d fucking love to have kids someday Eren. But we’d have to make sure we have a stable environment to raise them in, I don’t want fucked up kids” My lips brush his cheek as they move.

Eren’s arms are tightly wrapped around me and we both let out a laugh.

Maybe everything will be normal for us some day. No more death, no more guns, no more fights. Just a happy home with two dads and at least one kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has almost come to an end :'( There will be an epilogue after this chapter but this is the last 'real' chapter to round everything up.  
> I am so grateful for all the kudos I got and the people who took the time to comment on my work with positive words of encouragement.  
> I will thank you guys some more after the epilogue but for now I hope you enjoyed chapter 27 and will let me know what you'd like to see in the future of Eren and Levi together.
> 
> I have another fic on ao3 that's called Broken Bones and Mended Hearts and if you're curious about that one I suggest you check it out. It has Amputee!Levi in it because there isn't enough of that. If you decide to check it out let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~!


	28. Epilogue

**Levi p.o.v.             ~ six years later ~**

Erens’ hands are hot as they grab my hips. His fingertips dig into my flesh as he pulls my hips towards his pelvis, impaling me onto his hard cock again and again. My arms threaten to give out as pleasure washes over me and I decide to give up, planting my face into the pillows to muffle a loud moan. His thrusts are relentless as he thrusts into me, hitting my prostate every time.

“ngh~ Levi” the words come out of his mouth in a grunt, the words obviously said through a clenched jaw. “So beautiful” As he bends over his breath is hot on the nape of my neck. My teeth clamp down onto the pillow so I can prevent myself from screaming out Erens’ name. the warm hands move from my hips to my back, rubbing at my tattoos there. He has never lost his fascination with them.

“I fucking love you” My legs also give out then and I drop to the mattress with spread legs, panting. Eren’s cock slips out of me as Eren wasn’t holding my hips anymore. His loud huffs of breath blows my hair in several directions from behind as the only thing I can do is pant an whimper. I need him back inside, now.

“Eren, please” I whimper, my eyes shifting towards my fiancé as I shake my hips. Eren sits back on his knees and admires the way my butt wiggles as I move my hips. He nods while biting his bottom lip before spreading my cheeks, admiring the view. An annoyed huff leaves my lips as Eren just keeps looking. “Eren. Now” I grumble, pushing myself up on my elbows to glare at the taller.

He smirks at me before moving my legs so they’re stretched and next to each other. “I wanna have you like this” He mumbles, straddling the backs of my thighs before I feel the tip of his cock back on my entrance. After dribbling some more lube onto his shaft he pushes in with a grunt. “yess” He hisses, closing his eyes.

My head drops down and my jaw opens in a silent moan. I can feel every inch of his cock inside this way, even better than when we’re doing doggy style.

“S’been so long” Eren groans, softly pressing me down so my face is back into the pillow and my body completely flat. Then he pulls out, making a broken whimper come out of my mouth. “Too fucking long” I whisper, revelling in the feeling of Eren inside of me for the first time in a month. We’ve just been so incredibly busy.

Then he starts to thrust, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed.

I can’t hold in the moans in anymore and the pillow stopped muffling them too. Loud breaths and moans fill our pristine, white bedroom as Eren fucks me this way.

The sound of the door opening doesn’t reach my ears right away but when it does I kick Eren off of my back with a panicked yell and scramble underneath the duvet. Eren gives a yell and shrieks as he lands onto his butt on the floor but quickly recovers from it and dives under the duvet with me.

Small and quick footsteps and then our door is thrown open.

“Daddy! Papa!” the high sound of the voice of our four year-old, adopted daughter fills our ears and we both smile at the small, tan girl. “Hi honey!” Eren says, spreading his arms, after pulling the duvet some higher, so she can jump into them. “How was the movie, dear? Good one?” My hand cards through her long, brown and curly hair as she hugs Eren tight. “Really good! Aunt Mikasa is so nice” She gasps, giggling afterwards.

“Luyu!”

Ah, there the babysitter is. Mikasa comes barging into our room, panting slightly. The panting means that little Luyu ran from the car to the door and up the stairs in one go. Again.

“C’mon little girl. Let’s give Daddy and Papa some privacy, yeah?” Mikasa says, noticing our lack of clothing and flushed faces. Luyu’s small bottom lip pushes forward in a pout and she crosses her arms, looking a lot like me as she glares at her aunt.

The little girl flops down between Eren and I while looking this way. I chuckle at her adorableness and kiss the crown of her head, making her glare my way. “Stop that Papa. I’m trying to be serious!” Her pout intensifies as I can’t help but smile at her.

“Honey, Papa and I really want some time for the two of us right now. Stay with Mikasa for a while and we’ll go draw something after diner, yeah?” Eren says, tugging on her small arms. “Okay, okay” The toddler sighs dramatically, crawling off of our bed towards Mikasa. She grabs her aunts arm and tugs her downstairs. Mikasa closes the bedroom door behind her with an apologetic smile.

Eren gets a face full of my pillow as I throw it at him. “why the fuck didn’t you lock the door? She could’ve seen us!” I can’t help but chuckle from relief and Eren soon follows, throwing the pillow back. “yeah, I should’ve. How about I do that now and we continue?” He waggles his eyebrows and leans forward, pushing m onto my back, before he presses a firm kiss against my forehead.

“Let’s do that, we’d have to be silent though” I kiss his lips before he stands up to lock the door. Eren nods with a wide smirk before slowly crawling back on top of me. he captures my lips in a deep kiss and I press my hands against his cheeks. “Let’s get you hard again, eh?” Eren whispers against my lips, I smirk up at him and wrap my legs around his waist tightly, pressing his pelvis against mine.

“Let’s get each other hard again” I mutter, letting my lips kiss every inch of his scars as he slowly grinds down on me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I can’t believe we have to let her go” Eren whispers, wrapping his hand around his mouth as he fights back tears. Wind whips through his brown hair as we stand in front of the elementary school. I roll my eyes at his dramatic response and bow down to Luyu, who has flushed cheeks and a excited look in her eyes. “You excited, honey?” I ask her, fixing her coat and grabbing her backpack from Eren, handing it to her.

She nods frantically before wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tight. My face gets pressed in her long, brown hair and I grimace at the weird feeling. The fact that I most certainly have another one of those long hairs in my mouth doesn’t stop me from hugging my daughter back.

We adopted Luyu a year and a half ago from a very young Native American woman who couldn’t keep her. She chose us to raise her child and I am eternally grateful to her. Because of her decision to make us Luyu’s new parents we have never been happier. She was that last piece in our complicated puzzle to complete our empty home and get over our rough past together.

My daughter presses against my shoulders, demanding I let her go, making me chuckle. I slowly stand up again and take her small hand in mine, turning to Eren again and smiling up at him. He smiles back broadly before wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

“He looks kind of scary, I hope that little girl isn’t in my baby’s class” I hear some woman say behind us. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before looking up at Eren. His white teeth dig into his bottom lip as he clenches his eyes shut. He knows they are talking about him. “Why don’t you go meet some of the other kids, yeah?” I mutter to Luyu, who smiles widely at me before pulling Eren down in a hug. She presses a kiss to his cheek before kissing mine, then she walks towards more kids her age on the school yard, actively talking with them.

“Eren” I softly wrap my hand around his elbow to capture his attention. “Oh dear, he does look scary. I wonder why the little girl isn’t afraid” Another woman, I haven’t looked at the stupid bitches but I know they’re staring at us both. “Eren, look at me” His glassy eyes lock with mine and he smiles sadly.

“baby, you know those bitches have no idea what they’re talking about, right? You’re not scary and Luyu loves you dearly. Don’t listen to them” I cup his cheeks in my hand as I say this and a small smile graces his lips. “I know that.” He whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to my lips. I can hear the woman gasp loudly before commenting on our gay-ness. I chuckle and pull away, hands still cupping Erens’ face, before turning to the woman. “Please refrain from insulting me and my fiancé. Oh, and your little baby would be lucky to share a class with our little girl”

A blond woman presses a hand to her heart before huffing and walking away, taking another woman with her by the wrist. A brunette watches her walk away before turning to us. “I’m sorry for their stupid and unasked for opinions” She bites her lip for a few seconds before approaching us. She wasn’t the one who was talking about us. My guess is their comments made this woman equally as uncomfortable. “My name is Lisa, nice to meet you” I take her hand in mine and shake it before Eren does the same. “Levi, and this is Eren” My fiancé smiles at the woman and softly wraps an arm around my waist. His hand comfortably present on my waist.

“I don’t think we’ve ever had a gay couple on this school before. I apologise in advance for the comments that are likely to follow” the woman, Lisa, smiles apologetically before she glances away to look for her child on the school yard. “It won’t help that I have these scars either” Eren says, glancing down at the ground. The tips of his fingers brush his cheeks

I squeeze his hand in mine and make him look up at me. “They’d just have to accept that, you’re not scary and kids never seem to give a fuck about how you look” I poke his cheek, making him smile and press a kiss to the crown of my head.

“Mommy! Mommy! I made a new friend”

The three of us look up to see a boy grinning widely, and missing a tooth, running up to us with his hand locked with Luyu. Lisa smiles at her son and pats his head as they approach. “Papa! His name is Matt” Luyu tugs on my fingers with a wide smile, making me smile back. “Is he now?” I ask, bowing down and shaking hands with the small boy. “Hi!” he enthusiastically yells, shaking my hand with equally as much enthusiasm as when he pulled Luyu after him. I smile down at him and let go of his small, and quite sticky, hand.

His brown eyes switch to Eren then and he gasps. “Woah! Those are so cool” He gasps, staring up at Eren with big, interested eyes. “Look mom! He has warrior scars just like uncle Josh” The small boy, Matt gasps, his eyes flicking to Lisa and back to Eren. “yeah, he does” Lisa chuckles at her son. Matt looks back at Eren then with huge eyes. “These are way cooler though” He mutters, Luyu comes to stand next to him and I can see Eren scratching the back of his neck while grinning down. “They are! My dad is really cool, he can carry me around all day!” Luyu tells Matt, smiling at the young boy. Matt gasps again just before the bell rings.

“Time to get you to class honey” Luyu puts her hand in mine as I walk with her inside, Lisa and her son next to me. Eren stays behind with the car. There are two reasons for that. One; there is only one parent allowed to go inside with their kid because two smothering parents can cause some problems, and two; Eren already cried at home because our girl is growing up and going to school and I really don’t need him to embarrass himself in front of all these moms. We’re already weird enough with our unusual looks.

As I see Luyu sit there with the rest of the children I can’t help but think that I’m going to miss her very fucking much. She has been around for a years and a half almost every day and now the house will be empty when Eren leaves for work and I’m alone until my night shift at the hospital begins. I sigh heavily and rub my face. When I open my eyes again Luyu is standing in front of me. her small hands reaching up to presumably grasp mine.

“I’ll miss you Papa” She mutters, hugging my waist. I pat her head with a smile before kissing her cheek. “I’ll miss you too Princess, now go play with the other kids and Dad will pick you up when school is out, okay?” She nods frantically before bounding up to her new friends again. I give her a small wave before walking out of the class and school again. I also give a wave to Lisa as she walks towards her car on the parking lot.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I missed being with you like this” Eren mutters, his lips brushing my neck as he presses a small kiss there. We’re both curled up on the couch in a big blanket. The TV isn’t on and we’ve just been talking a lot. About what our life has become and what it used to be. “me too” I turn my head to kiss his lips softly before we both break out in a grin. “I love you” he mutters, pressing a more insistent kiss against the skin of my neck. “I love you too” I whisper, closing my eyes and basking in the attention.

“I can’t wait to marry you. We’re going to invite all of our friends, new and old ones, Luyu will be dressed in the cutest mint green dress throwing around white petals as you walk towards me in a sharp suit, looking smoking hot and shit” I chuckle and lean back against the couch, Eren now crawling on top of me.

He wraps the blanket around his shoulders so we’re both underneath the small make-shift tent. I softly rub my fingertips against the skin on his neck and he presses butterfly kisses all over my face. “You’re going to have to promise me to wear black lace panties underneath the suit though, maybe also some thigh highs with garter belts.” I let out a low hum and close my eyes, loving the attention. Erens’ breathing becomes more laboured as he images these things.

“You’d look so good like that, our wedding night would be so great” His teeth softly sink into my skin on the side of my neck and I gasp softly. “Like every other time we have sex?” I mutter, making Eren chuckle. “yeah” He breathes before his lips delve into mien for a deep kiss.

Eren pulls back, leaving me breathless, to stare into my eyes. “You make me so happy, Levi” He whispers, his lips stretching in a smile that appears a lot more than six years ago. “You make me happy too” I mutters, lifting my head to softly kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is guys. the end. This has been a long ride for me, I think it has been almost a year since I uploaded the first chapter. I have been on the edge of deciding to stop this fic a few times, when I felt like I didn't know where the story should go, and when I got so caught up in school that I didn't have any time to write anything. I am glad I finished this fic though and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I eventually did. I'm sorry to see it go but also relieved that I finished it. 
> 
> I have another fic running right now so If you're interested in it please go give it a chance. I feel like that story is also unique and to be honest my writing skills on there are probably a little bit better than in this fic. I hope that if you decide to give my other fic a chance that you like it and will stay interested in it.
> 
> Goodbye, and it has been an honor to write for my readers.
> 
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and will return to my story when I post a new chapter.  
> Please leave kudos and comments, I really appreciate them and comments always make me smile. :)  
> If you have any questions about this fic feel free to ask and I'll answer them gladly.  
> Thanks!
> 
> also check out my other fics; [When the whore falls for the virgin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8156051) [Titan Circus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10544920) [A Million Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9629369) and [Attached](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10751820)
> 
> And find me on Tumblr! ;) [ererimakesmesin](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ererimakesmesin)  
> Xx


End file.
